


Scandal

by AprilforSpring



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilforSpring/pseuds/AprilforSpring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>受到重创的企业号最终来到了另一个星系，在那里有一颗星球叫做摄政，而那里的社会形态就和19世纪的英国摄政时期一样，当然还有一些不同之处……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scandal

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scandal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117645) by [littlebirdtold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebirdtold/pseuds/littlebirdtold). 



 

~*~

  
  
  
嗯哼，他还活着。  
  
Jim拼命挣开眼睛，试着抬起脑袋，但立刻因为后脑勺的一阵刺痛而后悔。他感觉自己的脑袋像是给人用铁锤砸了一下。希望他没有真的把自己的脑壳给敲裂了——不然Bones会砍死他的。Jim小心翼翼地伸手探向自己脑后疼痛的根源，再看自己的手。没有血。  
  
他忍住痛楚，坐起身向舰桥周围看去，试图去评估损害情况。他的耳朵还在嗡嗡作响，令人烦躁的红色警报可没有帮上一点忙，但他能看清每个人似乎都有些微动静——爬动。很好，如果他们还能爬的话，说明还活着。  
  
他在甲板上奋力撑起自己伤痕累累的身体，重重地摔进他的指挥椅里，发出一声痛苦的呜咽。他迷茫地看向主屏幕。上面正显示的是一颗平凡的、泛着微红色的星球，而不是那个几乎将他的星舰撕成两半的奇异点。  
  
看起来至少他们不再陷于危险境地了。  
  
他将自己转向科学站，他的大副已经开始发挥他的神奇魔力，看上去和在星舰差点就像只虫子被碾碎之前一样冷静。  
  
Jim皱了皱眉。要是Spock能显现出一点点情绪上的波动就好了。而Spock即使在最最糟糕的情况下依然能镇定自若这点让他挫败不已——当然，除了那一次，他们都不曾谈起过的那次。  
  
“汇报情况，Mr. Spock。”  
  
“此刻我们没有任何立即的危险，舰长，但是船体遭到了严重损害。”Spock说道，眼睛都没有从他的屏幕上抬起来。“三号和四号甲板的损害情况较其他的更为严重，此外，我们丧失了我们的曲速引擎。脉冲引擎也受到了损害，但Mr. Scott回报称其可以大约在九天内修缮完毕。”  
  
Jim在嘴里咬住他的脸颊两侧。“还有别的什么吗？”  
  
“损害情况极为广泛。我将于其他部门和维修组处获得更多数据，并完成详尽的报告。”  
  
“很好。那么奇异点呢？我们到底在哪里——”  
  
“简长！”Chekov突然打断他，Jim转过来看向他。少尉睁大着眼睛，“根据我的计算，我们已经不在银河系了！”  
  
Jim感觉他的下巴都掉下来了。“Spock？”  
  
“Mr. Chekov是正确的，舰长。”几秒钟后Spock肯定道：“我们现在位于……三角座星系，其编号为Messier 33，或者NGC 598，在某些非正式的场合也称为风车星系。”  
  
Jim龇牙发出一声低吼。他们总是遇上这样的破事，但这一次即使是对他们而言也太过了。他们在另一个星系， _企业号_ 遭到了严重损毁，而且曲速也坏了。  
  
一句话概括，他们完蛋了。  
  
他紧咬嘴唇，脑中开始激烈的风暴。“那个星球什么情况？是否适宜生存？”  
  
“非也。”Spock停顿了一下说道。“这是一颗H级星球。”  
  
Jim叹气。“我就知道。”  
  
“舰长！”Uhura在她的位置上叫道，“这个星系还有另一颗星球——只是从我们目前的位置无法目测到。这个星球是适宜居住的！初步数据显示他们拥有非常发达的通讯系统。”  
  
Jim眨眼看着她。适宜居住的。在另一个星系偶遇一颗适宜居住的星球的几率有多大？但这不完全是好事。原住民们可能——照他们的霉运来看， _肯定是_ ——充满敌意。  
  
“Uhura，你能接收到他们的通讯吗？”  
  
“我想是的，长官，但我需要一些时间调整传感器。”  
  
“完成后告知我，中尉。”Jim又转向他的大副，“Spock，你是否能提供更多关于这颗星球的信息？那里原住民的科技是否已经发展到拥有宇宙飞船？他们能侦测到我们吗？”  
  
Spock的手指已经在他的控制台上飞舞。“他们的确达到了高度的科技水平，舰长。我在轨道上探测到四艘飞船，其规模皆远远大于 _企业号_ 。这颗星球的地面上也显然拥有宇航中心，但我不能确定那里停泊的飞船数量。”  
  
见鬼的。  
  
“是否有任何他们已经侦测到我们的迹象？”Jim说道，手指在扶手上有节奏的敲击。  
  
“我并不这么认为，舰长。我们的位置非常接近于H级星球。该星球的力场应能有效地将企业号屏蔽于他们的传感器之外。”  
  
“就像泰坦星那次一样。”Chekov插话道。  
  
Spock歪了歪头。“正是。”  
  
“舰长！”Uhura大声说道，她平日里冷静、平直的语调了充满了兴奋。“我截取到一些通讯信号！听上去是很奇怪，但是——原住民似乎说的是英语！”  
  
Jim睁大双眼。“ _什么！？_ ”  
  
“一些俗语和俚语有一些不同，但毫无疑问是英语。”Uhura说道，显然连她自己都觉得难以置信。“我需要更多的时间调整传感器以便能得到更稳定的链接，但我很肯定！再给我点时间，我将收集更多关于这个星球的文化和历史的数据来查明事实。”  
  
“去做吧。”Jim命令道，他暂时还无法理出思绪。“尽可能的收集更多的数据，中尉。”  
  
“是的，长官。”  
  
Jim一手扶额。天呢，他的脑袋痛得像炸了一样。“Spock，联系Scotty，看看我们是否还有一丝希望能早日修复我们的曲速引擎。我们需要曲速动力。”  
  
“遵命，舰长。”  
  
“对于我们怎么到这里和怎么回去有想法了吗？”  
  
过了一会，Spock谨慎地开口道，“我需要更多的时间，舰长。”  
  
“好的。我们在——四小时后进行汇报。”Jim说道，“关闭红色警报。”  
  
令人抓狂的鸣响和灯光终于停下了，Jim打开通讯器联系医疗湾，“Bones，伤亡情况？”死伤是在所难免的。  
  
他听到那头McCoy的叹息。“ _六例死亡，二十八例受伤。_ ”  
  
Jim闭上眼睛，深呼吸。“我要一个全面的报告，四小时后向我汇报。”  
  
他关闭通讯器，捏了捏他的鼻梁骨。去他妈的，他可没时间休息。他还有一堆事要做。  
  
Jim拿出他的PADD，开始处理那些来自不同部门的数以百计的事件。   
  
  


~*~

  
  
  
Jim疲惫地在会议桌最前端的椅子上坐下，尽力掩藏住他的挫败和疲惫。他不能让Bones注意到这点。不过他确信Spock一定看出来了——该死，Spock估计已经开始计算他的效率下降多少个百分点了——即使Spock始终对这些事情一清二楚，但Jim并不担心对方会说出来。他和Spock……他们并不是那种会处处维护着对方的朋友。  
  
Jim因为这个想法而瘪起嘴。事实上，他们根本就算不上是 _朋友_ 。显然不是。  
  
“Mr. Spock，开始你的报告。”  
  
“好的，舰长。”Spock回答道，然后面向他们所有人——Jim，Bones，Uhura和Scotty。“就你们已知，我们现位于三角座星系。三角座星系也称为M33，或者NGC598，是除了仙女座星系之外距离银河系最近的螺旋星系，其最近点距离阿尔法象限大约两百七十万光年。因为其与我们遥远的距离，我们对于这个星系知之甚少。显然，我们在4.3小时前遇到的奇异点成为了两个星系之间的链接。不幸的是，奇异点具有异常不稳定或者单向性的特点。”  
  
Jim的胃难受得绞了起来。他已经产生不祥的预感。“请阐明。”  
  
Spock深色的双瞳盯住他。“我的意思是，在这个星系中并没奇异点存在的迹象。我已使用长距离传感器进行勘测，毫无结果。”  
  
“我还以为我们怎么来的就怎么回去呢。”McCoy嘲讽地低喃，“那我们就不能向往常一样回去吗？”  
  
“我们没有曲速，Bones。”Jim的音调平平，“而且我们在另一个星系。”  
  
“是的。”Spock说着，表情严肃。“即使我们有曲速引擎，到银河系的距离也超出性能。一艘宪法级星舰在最大曲速的情况下要回到银河系也需要数千年的时间。”  
  
Spock甚至没有费心告知他们精确的年数，这让Jim的胃又不安地搅动。让人心神不宁的感觉。  
  
“你是说我们就困在这里了？”Bones说道，眉头紧皱。  
  
“的确如此，医生。”  
  
McCoy信誓旦旦地咒骂。Jim完全赞同他的举动。  
  
Scotty叹气，揉揉他的脸。“指挥官是对的，即使我们修好曲速引擎了——而这显然是不可能的，因为我们没有必要的材料——我们不可能活着回到银河系。即使是曲速八，还是不够的。”他又叹了一口气，“但我还是期望我们至少能有曲速。一旦我们有了曲速，至少能去周围逛一下。我们能修好脉冲引擎，当然，但没有曲速的话我们跑不出这几个恒星之外。”他摇摇头。  
  
Jim咬住嘴唇，情况陷入僵局。他们被困在了另一个星系。  
  
“但我们还有一个方法能回到地球。”Uhura突然开口道。  
  
Jim的脑袋咻的转向她。“你说什么？”  
  
Uhura几乎处于一种超兴奋的状态。“你们知道的，我刚刚调查了这个星球过去四百年的历史和社会形态。然后……”她微笑起来，看上去对自己非常自豪，“那里的原住民实际来自地球！”  
  
所有人震惊的无言以对，她的笑容扩大。“我明白这令人难以相信，但这是真的。这个星球名为摄政。有趣的是，他们的人种全部为人类，而他们的社会形态则是基于地球的摄政时期。”  
  
“摄政时期？”Scotty问道，眉毛拧在一起，“英国摄政时期？十九世纪初？”  
  
Uhura向他扬起嘴角。“没错！这个社会的奠基人是来自十九世纪初的英国人——”  
  
“哇哦，等一下，Uhura。”Jim终于从震惊中缓过神来，“英国人是怎么跑到另一个星系的——一个 _从没有人_ 来过的星系？还有啊，十九世纪还没有星际旅行吧！”  
  
Uhura朝他笑笑，“谁说是星际旅行了，舰长？”  
  
Jim注视着她，彻底无语了。  
  
“或许你应该从最初情况说起，中尉。”Spock提议道。  
  
“好主意。”Bones嘟囔着，看上去和他一样无语。  
  
Uhura低头看向自己PADD。“好吧。我在Gaila的帮助下搜集到了这个星球的一些历史信息——她骇进了摄政的公共图书馆主机。然后我发现了这些。”  
  
“1803年，普洛斯公爵Jordan Townsend，众所周知敬业的考古学家、语言学家和历史学家，在埃及的吉萨沙漠发现了一个带有奇怪符号的石制圆环，还有一些在他的触碰之下被激活的装置。坚信这圆环一定有重要的作用，为了不让它落入坏人之手，Townsend将它带回了英国。Townsend和他的朋友，英格罗侯爵Frank Hollister，尝试着翻译上面的符号却失败了，之后他们求助于他们在伦敦科学俱乐部的其他贵族朋友。他们花了几年的时间终于明白抽象的铭文并非语言，而是星座图像。”  
  
“在终于将Townsend从埃及和石环一起带回来的古老手稿翻译出来之后，他们发现圆环—— _阿斯特之门_ 或星际之门——可以创造虫洞，实现去另一个类似星系的旅行。而星际之门是由一个高度发达的、称为古人的外星种族于百万年之前所创造出来的。很明显，宇宙中的每个角落都有其独一无二的‘地址’，由星际之门上的七个或七个以上不重复的符号组成。通过正确的顺序‘拨通’这些符号，旅行者可以选择一个目的地。手稿中记录了另一个星系中的星球地址，那里有一个巨大的古人研究机构。”  
  
“在研究终于出现成果的时候，英国战争部也听到了关于这个项目的流言。”Uhura的嘴角弯起，“理所当然的战争部对星际之门和古人基地产生了浓厚的兴趣，因为他们正不断地寻找有利的武器——记得吧，那时候英国和法国正在开战。”  
  
“但要启动星际之门需要能量，而他们显然没有。经过四年徒劳的搜寻后，Townsend得意洋洋地自他的第二次吉萨之旅归来。就在他几年前发现星际之门的附近，Townsend找到了一种古代哨站，里面有一个装置正是古代手稿中所记载的星际之门能源，叫做ZPM。”  
  
“但是问题没有就这么结束。他们试着将ZPM和星际之门连接起来，并且想要找到拨通地址的方法，但这三年时间也是白白浪费。显然，想要拨通地址他们还需要一些他们所没有的装置，但最后，他们找到了人工拨号的方法，那就是徒手移动内圆环。Townsend和Hollister都无比激动，他们准备开始一场冒险之旅。刚开始，这支探险队只是小规模的，但是战争部坚持要派出他们自己官员的分遣队，因为他们不相信Townsend找到武器之后会老老实实的交出。”Uhura翻了个白眼，“接着Townsend、Hollister和其他贵族的一些朋友也想要加入这场探险，追求刺激的历险。当然了，贵族们离不开他们的管家、男仆和厨师。再接着他们觉得还要带上医生、行政人员和一些步兵，来为贵族和官员们干些脏活累活——你们懂的。”  
  
“所以最后出发的不是一支小小的探险队，而是326人组成的代表团，有充满冒险精神的贵族、官员、仆人和士兵，还有37名女性，帮他们 _做饭、善后_ ”——Uhura皱起眉头——“这些人于1814年4月在普洛斯公爵Jordan Townsend的带领下穿越了星际之门。”  
  
“令人着迷。”Spock说道。  
  
Jim身体前倾。“然后呢？发生了什么？他们为什么没有回去？怪了，为什么这场冒险从没有在历史课本上提及？”  
  
Uhura耸耸肩。“你的猜想和我差不多，舰长。探险队没有归来，所以他们大概认为这个项目失败了，并关闭了它。英国政府大概是不想让人们知道他们在这场名人要员集体失踪的背后扮演着怎样的角色。要知道大部分的探险队成员可是贵族和官员，在十九世纪，官员头衔只授予那些达官显贵的家族，通常是贵族的次子和三子。想想这样的丑闻！这会让战争部成为众矢之的的。”  
  
Jim嗤笑一声，想到了星舰总部的某些混蛋。“似曾相识。所以探险队到底遭遇了什么？他们为什么没回来？”  
  
Uhura朝天翻翻眼。“他们没回去是因为摄政的星际之门没有能源。”她摇摇头，一副不置可否的模样，“他们没有考虑周全。他们 _假设_ 门的这一边也有ZPM，但事实上并没有。没有能源，所以，没法回家，他们毫无退路只能在这个星球上住下——就是他们所称为的摄政，这是向英国的摄政王致敬。这一次他们还是很幸运，这个星球上没有凶残的猎食者，也没有怀有敌意的原住民。而且他们超有狗屎运的找到了古人的基地，里面有各种先进的高科技武器和装备，帮助探险队在这里安顿下来。许多装置远远超出了他们的认知，但科学家可是兢兢业业的。”  
  
“先说重点——他们利用合适的设备让他们在星球上的生活安逸舒适起来。多亏于古人的科技和这颗星球的富饶，让他们的发展并没有太困难，很快的他们已经能自给自足了。他们真的按照伦敦的摄政国建造了一个迷你复刻版——可能是因为他们的思乡之情和熟悉环境所带来的安定感。这一部分是现在的旧城区。”  
  
“但很快的，他们想到如果他们不尽快繁衍后代的话，他们将会灭绝。而问题是，大部分的探险队成员都是男性，毕竟在那时带女人去一场科学探险是不合逻辑的。”Uhura不满地哼哼，眼里闪过一道光芒，“因为那里只有37名女性——而且那些女人都是仆人，不是 _高贵_ 血统——伟大的贵族们必须另寻他法来生儿育女。这时候就该用到古人的人工繁衍装置。”  
  
Jim扬起眉毛。“你是说……”  
  
她轻咳一声，“是的，为了保留他们珍贵的贵族血脉，他们用两个男人的基因来培育下一代。当然这也有其实际的原因。如果他们将每个男性和他们那里的那些女人配对，那么在下一代，他们的孩子就要和自己同父异母的兄弟姐妹们结婚了。”  
  
Bones瑟缩了一下。“呃……”  
  
“当然啦，有一些贵族拒绝和其他男人产生后代，因为对他们而言那是很不‘自然’的一件事”——Uhura又翻了一个白眼——“所以探险队分成了两派。那些以英格罗侯爵Frank Hollister为首、反对人工繁育的人通过星际之门去了另一个星球，带上了他们的那一部分古人设备和几乎所有的女人。他们的星球称为英格罗——”  
  
“等一下。”Jim说道，“你刚刚不是说星际之门没有能源吗？”  
  
Uhura给他一个“天呢有点耐心好吗”的表情。“我是说摄政的星际之门没有ZPM——这是一种极强的能量，能够创造出两个星系之间的虫洞——但星际之门的确还有其他的能源能够实现 _星系之内_ 的旅行。所以呢，摄政人在古人基地的数据库里找到了英格罗的地址。并且似乎摄政和英格罗是唯二在这个星系内拥有星际之门的星球。”  
  
Jim发出一声抱怨。Uhura的讲座完全无助于他头痛的恢复。“历史课讲完了吗？”  
  
Uhura朝他得意一笑。“还没呢，舰长。”  
  
“那快进入重点，好吗？如果有重点的话。”  
  
“我相信你们人类有一句话是‘耐心既是美德’，舰长。”Spock开了口，但没有朝他这边看来。  
  
Jim抿紧双唇，重新看向Uhura，“继续。”  
  
“正我所说的。”Uhura继续道，“几乎所有的摄政人，除了一些仆人是以自然的方式繁育后代之外，都选择了人工方式。为了避免他们的后代近亲繁殖的可能性，他们决定每个男人只能与一名伴侣产生后代——当然，是一位非常理想的伴侣。因此，所有摄政男人两两配对，尽可能的繁育更多的后代。”  
  
“但摄政的人们没有想到的是，使用两个男人的基因所创造出的每一个小孩全部都是男孩。这让人口情况比之前更加的严峻，因为在人口急剧增加的同时，男女比例严重失调。每一年有数百名男孩诞生，而女孩只有几个，因为只有少数的女人和那些不太愿意将自己的血脉和仆人结合的贵族们。经过和他们的大臣漫长的讨论之后，普洛斯公爵——现今摄政的统治者——向公众宣布不必感到惊慌，他们的孩子只需要继续延续人工繁育方式即可。”  
  
“我总觉得这里有个‘但是’。”Jim说道。他了解Uhura一定察觉到了事有蹊跷。  
  
Uhura轻咳，“是的，摄政人几年之内都没有发现，但当他们明白过来时已为时已晚。事实就是，每一个由两名男性基因繁育的男孩都是同性恋。”  
  
Scotty发出爆笑，“老天呢，我真希望能看到那些贵族得知自己 _纯血的_ 小孩都是基佬的时候脸上的表情。”  
  
Bones发出轻蔑的耻笑，“正对他们的报应。他们以前把那些同性恋上吊处死。”  
  
甚至Spock的脸上也出现一丝玩味的表情。他们的眼神穿过长长的会议桌交织在一起。Jim首先撇过头。“呃，所以到底发生了什么？”他问Uhura，“你是说摄政就是一个全部是同性恋贵族的星球吗？”  
  
Uhura发出一声短促的轻笑。“基本上，是的。当然啦，那里有女人，也有异性恋家庭，但他们都是下层社会的。他们没有受到歧视，这是碰巧那些以自然方式诞生的少数比例的人们都不是上层社会的。现在，自奠基以来已经过去大约450年了，摄政是一个人口众多的王国。除了那些高科技，摄政的社会形态还是非常类似于英国摄政时期，因为没有外来影响，以及极其稳定的社会环境。事实上唯一的大不同就是他们都是同性恋。”  
  
“那英格罗呢？”  
  
“英格罗也是一颗富饶的星球，但他们的人口比不上摄政。他们的社会形态类似于摄政，当然除了同性恋的的部分。谈到性，英格罗人还是非常的保守。两个星球在这几个世纪里都处于无视对方的状态，直到最近。”  
  
Jim整理思绪，“所以我们要在哪里找星际之门那东西？那是摄政的东西，不是英格罗的，对吧？”  
  
Uhura耸耸肩，“看来是这样的，但我不知道具体的位置。那不是一个人人知道的事情，舰长。毕竟已经过去半个世纪了。人们都开始遗忘了。”  
  
“但不对啊。”McCoy皱起眉头说道，“总有人知道这事的。”  
  
“我并没有说这事就无人知晓，医生——只是公众并不知情。他们说星际之门已经从原本的地方被转移了，只有摄政的皇室家族才知道它现在的位置。”  
  
Jim挑高眉毛，“皇室家族？”  
  
Uhura看回她的PADD，“是的，国王Steven Townsend，也就是普洛斯公爵的后代，统治着整个摄政。他和伴侣Raleigh结婚了，并有五个儿子：Rexley，Payton，Aiden，Colton和Tarren。Payton和Aiden没有再和他们的双亲住在一起——他们都成家了。讽刺的是，Payton在一年之前和英格罗的国王结婚了。”  
  
Scotty眼睛睁得老大，“那个异性恋星球的国王？”  
  
Uhura点点头，嘴角抿出一个不自然的微笑。“在当时造成了轰动的丑闻。说到年份，摄政的一年大概是地球年历的四分之一，所以现在摄政的年历为4831.51。但有趣的是，摄政人还是以地球年历计算他们的年龄，他们称为‘生理年份’。”  
  
Jim靠回他的座椅上，双手交叠在他的腹部。“嗯，就这样了吗，中尉？”  
  
“差不多了，舰长。”  
  
“那么。”Jim开口，环顾四周，“看来我们必须找到星际之门，接着我们似乎有两种选择：搜寻整个星球，找到那个可能被封存的东西，要不然就是，我们都懂的，和摄政的皇室家族进行谈判。”他微微耸肩，“我觉得我们应该和Steven国王谈谈，寻求他的帮助。旁敲侧击有时候也只是无用功。”  
  
Spock扬起一边眉毛，“你忘记了一个重要的因素，舰长：我们不能违反最高指导原则。如果我的假设没有错误，那么摄政人并没有曲速。”  
  
Jim看向他，微微皱眉，“但他们是人类。如果他们来自地球，这也算是违反最高指导原则吗？”  
  
“恐怕是的，舰长。”在Spock开口之前Uhura若有所思地说道，“即使摄政人是来自于地球，但这个星球并不是地球的殖民地。摄政人在科技发展和太空时代到来之前便离开了，因此，他们的社会发展非常不同。他们不是地球人，也肯定不属于联邦成员。”  
  
“确实。”Spock同意道，“但是，既然这个问题仍然存在很大的争议，我相信星际舰队会将摄政作为例外。然而，这个论点亦无从证实，因为我们无法与星际舰队取得联系——我们的传讯需要经过数千年才能到达地球。事实上，我们并没有被授权进行第一次接触。”  
  
“但这也太蠢了，Spock。”Jim咬牙说道，身体前倾。“我们不能被傻困在这个离家几百万光年的地方，只因为那些可能适用也可能不适用于现在这个特殊情况的愚蠢规定。大部分的船员在银河系内都有自己的家庭和爱人。如果我因为这些天杀的规定就坐以待毙的话，我算哪门子的舰长？” _而且也不是说我之前没有违反过最高指导原则_ ，他差点就这么说了，但他咬下了话头。这是他们都处处避开的一个话题。  
  
Spock也前倾身子，“舰长，我能理解你的……沮丧，但星舰条例在这个问题上是非常明确的。 _联邦守则_ ，第一章，第二条，第七段这样叙述：‘每一个有自主意识的生命体都有其按照一般文化进程发展的权利，这是神圣不可侵犯的。任何星舰成员不得干预外星生活和文化的一般及健康发展。此类干预包括向尚未能理智处理先进文化的社会传授先进的知识、力量或科技。即使是为了拯救其生命和/或其飞船，星舰成员也不得违反最高指导原则，除非他们的行为是为了更正在此之前的一次违反行为或是对上述文化的一次意外干涉。该原则优先于其他任何及所有因素，并且是最高道德准则。’”  
  
Jim咬紧牙关，“你讲完没？”  
  
Spock阖上嘴巴，点点头。  
  
Jim深吸一口气，试着平息他的怒火。每当这种时候他就只想掐住Spock的脖子。天呢，他真的是太——太……  
  
Jim又做了一组深呼吸，气只能往肚子里咽。 _冷静下来，Kirk。_  
  
“我很清楚星舰条例，谢谢。”他冷冷地说道，“我并不是建议我们违背最高指导原则。我们可以绕道而行。”  
  
Spock的表情没有丝毫改变。  
  
“你的办法是什么，舰长？”Scotty说道。  
  
Jim没有看他，他的眼神一直注视着Spock，“我们将搭乘穿梭机——Scotty，隐形装置修复完毕了吗？”  
  
“是的。并非尽善尽美——隐形星舰消耗太多的能量——但一艘穿梭机还是绰绰有余的。”  
  
“很好。”Jim思考了一会，“我会带两名安保人员一起搭乘穿梭机前往摄政，将它藏匿好，然后对主城区进行全面搜查——说到这个……”他看向Uhura，“你有更多关于摄政的详细信息是吧？”再她点头应答后，Jim继续说道，“将所有你查到的信息传送至我的PADD。可能还是不够全面，但就目前来说可以了，我稍后可以骇入他们的公共图书馆。”Uhura点点头，开始操控她的PADD。  
  
Jim又看了看其他人，最后视线回到Spock，“我和他们会尽量不在原住民面前曝光的情况下调查星际之门，但如果这一条路行不通的话，我们只能实行后备方案了。”当Spock打算开口反驳的时候，Jim给了他的大副一个眼神警告，“我们将会拜见国王，在不泄露我们真实目的的前提下打听到星际之门的方位。”  
  
“你想要进行卧底行动。”McCoy说道。  
  
Jim朝他咧嘴一笑，“完全正确，Bones。但那只是在我们不能自己找到星际之门的情况下才进行。”  
  
“舰长。”  
  
 _保持冷静。_ Jim转头看向Spock，“让我猜猜：你认为我的计划是不符合逻辑的。”  
  
“并不是，舰长。我只是意图告知你我将会陪同你前往该星球。”  
  
Jim在心里默数五秒。“你 _将会_ 陪同我前往该星球。”他缓慢地重复道，“还有别的吗，指挥官？那么，非常感谢你的告知， _我_ 并不认为你将会一同前往。”  
  
Spock坚定不移地将视线停在他身上——等同于他的瞪眼。Jim瞪了回去。时间滴答走过，两人都不肯退让。  
  
Uhura首先咳嗽一声打破凝重的沉默。“你们会需要摄政的服饰，还要调整你们的口音使你们能混入人群。”  
  
“还要Mr. Spock的耳朵……有点非比寻常。”Scotty附和道。  
  
“是的，这就是Mr. Spock _不能_ 一起去的原因。”Jim盖棺定论，仍然直直看着Spock的眼睛。并不是说他不想要Spock的陪伴。虽然他们最近一半的时间都在和对方针锋相对，但他们就是…… _很搭_ ，无论两人大相径庭的性格。即使是争吵不断，他们仍是最棒的组合。事实就是，Jim不愿让任何人取代Spock成为他的大副。知道有Spock在他的背后让他感觉很安全——安心。但与此同时，Spock有一种神秘的本领能激怒他。见鬼，他们大概是整个星舰里最冲突迥异的舰长-大副组合了，但这仍改变不了他们就是最棒的这一事实。  
  
他想要Spock在他身边。也许这个欲望太过于强烈，而成为了一个障碍。  
  
Spock双手交叠放在桌上，“这已不是我第一次必须掩盖我的瓦肯身份，舰长。”的确是——有好几次任务Spock都成功地将自己掩饰为人类。Spock需要做的只是用意志让自己的头发变长，显然对瓦肯人来说是轻而易举的事情。  
  
他收紧下巴，扬起头，“你是在质疑我的决定吗，指挥官？”  
  
Spock坐直身子，明白自己触犯了对方的底线，“并不是的，舰长。我仅仅请求你重新评估你的决定。相较于人类，我对你的协助更甚一筹。如果形势需要，我可以利用我的精神融合来获取所需情报，抑或删除会威胁到我们的记忆。虽然我并不乐于这样使用我的感应能力，但总比违背最高指导原则要恰当得多。”  
  
Jim凝视着他数秒钟，然后缓缓叹息。Spock总是对的。“好吧，你能同我和Rodriguez中尉一起去。”他转向Uhura，“所以你刚刚提到的摄政衣服是如何？”  
  
  
  


~*~

  
  
  
_摄政星球：旧城区郊外，普洛斯海湾（摄政统治王国）_  
  
  
要找到星际之门说起来容易做起来难。他们在摄政已经一周了，仍旧没有丝毫关于此物的线索；Jim甚至开始怀疑这东西是否真的存在。就他们所知，这只是一个都市传说。  
  
叹息着，Jim看向周围。严格来说，他根本不应该来此地——他应该在老城区的旧巷里晃着，小心翼翼地从别人口中套问星际之门的下落，但他受够了。他又累又饿，还要穿着这摄政服饰简直蠢毙了（即使他自己觉得他这样还是依然很帅）。他的衣服很简单朴素：白色条纹上衣、高领马甲、贴身马裤和暗色高筒靴。要不是那天杀的领结，Jim觉得他这一身还是不错的。Jim气恼地拽了拽领结，望向周围的一切。  
  
船坞到处人来人往。飞船起飞降落，人们操控机器将板条箱放入仓库内，连个落脚的地方也没有。虽然这些船坞只是次级的，但就如Spock所说的，它们如此令人着迷。最主要的宇航中心摄政太空船坞的守备森严，所以Jim决定先从这边开始着手；他对他们的飞船好奇至极。虽然摄政似乎还没有达到曲速水平，但他们的飞船速度极快——比 _企业号_ 的亚光速还要快。Spock认为摄政人利用古人的科技制造了他们的飞船——摄政人的飞船在基础理念上就与地球产物相差甚远，不是人脑所能想象出来的。  
  
摄政人似乎将他们的飞船多用于探索，以及和区域内其他适宜居住的星球进行贸易往来，那里居住的各种类人种族是这个星系的原住民。在这里，在普洛斯海湾的船坞，人们忙碌着将他们的货物从船上卸下、运输。货运飞船盘旋在木质的船坞上方，等待他们的货物被卸下。货物一旦卸下之后，就会被立即转运至低空盘旋的货车和拖车上进行地面运送，也有水路运送的船只。  
  
即使在这个星球上呆了一周，Jim还是会目不转睛地盯着看。看着那些飞船和穿历史人物衣服的人们同时出现真是……够诡异的。  
  
实际上摄政就是违和到极点。这个星球充满了鲜明的对比，一种旧与新的交融。船坞码头、人们的打扮和建筑物看上去和地球的十九世纪差不多，但大部分的交通工具是地球上的所不能匹敌的。有时候，Jim觉得他们来自遥远的过去，但有时候又觉得他们是来自某个未来世界。令人……彷徨无措。  
  
Jim看了看他的手表。他还剩下不到两个小时的时间回到旧城区与Spock和Rodriguez他们在旅馆碰头。希望Spock和Rodriguez他们的运气能比他好些。为了能够调查更多的区域，他们都同意分开行动，但迄今为止他们没有任何有趣的发现。任何地方都没有星际之门的线索，连它的大致方位也无处可寻。  
  
擦掉他额前的汗水，Jim又扯了扯自己的领结，再一次诅咒那个发明此物的人。然后想到这就是为什么他恨 _领带_ 。  
  
“滚开！”突然传来叫喊声，Jim转头探向声音的来源。  
  
他蹙眉，看见四个壮硕的水手正在追赶一个小个子的男人——其实是个孩子。Jim看不清他的状况——那群家伙团团围住他，嘲笑着他。  
  
“他真是个漂亮的小少爷啊？”其中一个水手说道，发出刺耳的笑声，并伸手去抓那孩子。而下一秒，他摔倒在地上，一只手捂住他的下身，孩子转身逃开。“啊！抓住那个小混蛋！”  
  
在咒骂声中，另外三个人开始追赶那孩子。  
  
Jim也加入其中。  
  
当他追赶上其他人时，他呆住了，下巴掉了下来。这孩子是占到优势的一方，即使他是以寡敌众，对手的体型还大他两倍。但是Jim明白优势只是一时的——这孩子明显开始力不从心了。  
  
当其中一个水手打在孩子肋骨处时，Jim从惊呆中回过神来并加入战局。他朝离他最近的那个家伙的腹部来了一拳，然后是下巴上的一击，很满意地听到骨头碎裂的声音。当对手跪下身时，Jim又朝他的心口送上致命一击，接着他转身正好看到那孩子打中另一个人的太阳穴，将他击倒在地。剩下的那个水手在他们和他哀声叫唤的兄弟之间来回看，耸耸肩转身离开。又过了一会，伴随着哀嚎和嘟囔，他的兄弟们也跟着他离开，不时朝Jim的方向瞪眼。  
  
Jim转向那孩子，“你还好吗？”  
  
“还好，谢谢你的出手帮忙。”他停止检查他擦伤的指节，抬起头看他。  
  
Jim呆呆地看着——继续呆呆地看着。  
  
哇哦。  
  
这孩子最多不过十六、七岁的样子，是他这辈子见过最漂亮的男人。Jim一般不会用“漂亮”这样的字眼来形容男人（他一直被叫做“漂亮男孩”，而他讨厌极了），但此时此刻他想不到更适合的词语来形容眼前的人了。  
  
因为这孩子 _毫无疑问是_ 漂亮的。他的发色是金色的——铂金般的色泽——他长至肩膀的头发带着微卷。他的眼睛是蓝色的，是Jim见过最蔚蓝的颜色。他的容貌虽然硬朗，但是太过优美无瑕，只能让人联想到 _精致_ 二字。他没有高挑的个子，但也不算矮小；他很苗条，但对于他这个年纪来说比例恰好，也很结实。最后是那令人惊艳的长睫毛和粉色小巧的双唇。  
  
简而言之，这孩子该死的好看（当然是就客观而言）。金发并不是Jim偏好的类型，但如果他不是这么觉得的话，他不是瞎了就是半死。  
  
该死，Bones不在这儿真是可惜了。如果他看见这个孩子，他就再也不会叫Jim“漂亮的小公主”了。天呢，和这人比起来，Jim简直就是丑小鸭。  
  
“靠！”那孩子突然说道，向Jim身后的某处睁大眼看去，“靠！”  
  
Jim回过身，但并没有看出任何异样，于是转身看向那孩子。  
  
“该死的，我完蛋了。”那孩子沮丧的叹息。  
  
Jim挑高双眉，彻底糊涂了。虽然这孩子的穿着是摄政绅士们的典型穿着，领结和其他什么的，但他满嘴的脏话可不是有教养的贵族该有的，而他的格斗技巧也暗示着这个孩子可不是酒吧斗殴的菜鸟。  
  
那孩子还是盯着Jim身后某处看，表情介于恼怒和羞愧之间。“那个，你能再帮我一个忙吗？配合下，行吗？”  
  
“什么……”Jim开口，又转身向后面看去。他的声音慢慢变小，因为他看见一个绅士正目标明确地朝他们走来。  
  
“你在这里做什么，小子？”男人恶狠狠地开口。他看上去四十多岁，高大帅气，深色头发，灰色双瞳，充满贵族气质。Jim皱起眉头。他不能打包票，但这个男人看上去很眼熟。  
  
“嗨，Cony！”孩子高兴地说道，脸上带着明亮的笑容，“好久不见。”  
  
“Trouble，你到底在船坞这儿做什么？”被叫做‘Cony’的人再次问道，每个字都好像是从牙缝里吐出来一样。“还没有监护人的陪同！我们以为你还在温斯顿堡。”  
  
被叫做‘Trouble’的孩子回以一个无辜的笑容。“你为什么说‘没有监护人的陪伴’？我向你保证我在监护人看管之下。”他伸手抓住Jim的胳膊，“来见见我的监护人，Cony。”  
  
Jim眨眨眼。  
  
Cony一脸怀疑地瞪着他，Jim立刻摆出一副面无表情的扑克脸（师从某一位瓦肯人）。  
  
“你什么时候有私人的监护人了？”  
  
Trouble扬起眉毛。“老爸没有告诉你，在他和Aiden不在这个星球的时候，他为我找了一名监护人吗？”  
  
Cony若有所思地皱起眉头，“好吧，既然你提起了……”  
  
Trouble满脸堆笑，“看见没？我在这儿非常的安全，Cony。”他向后移步。“代我向Colt和Tarren问好。”  
  
Cony没有动。他眯起双眼，将视线转向Jim。“Trouble，我认为这位绅士并非合适你的监护人。他太年轻，还是名男性。”  
  
Jim有点不爽。他这一生中被人多次的下定义，但可从没有猥亵犯这一说。  
  
他张嘴想要辩解，但Trouble抢先开口道：“他不是摄政人——他来自英格罗，你知道这代表什么。”他做了一个被恶心到的表情。“他喜欢 _女人_ ，Cony。”  
  
Jim差点放声大笑。那孩子说这话的语调就像人们通常说‘他拿婴儿当早餐。’时一样。  
  
Cony挑起一边眉毛看着Jim。“这是真的吗，这位先生？”  
  
“Kirk。James Kirk。”  
  
“所以这是真的吗，Mr. Kirk？”  
  
Jim看向那孩子，对方正摆出Jim所见过的最楚楚可怜的——最可爱的——狗狗眼。  
  
“是的，我喜欢女人。”Jim说道，他没有说谎。 _和男人。_  
  
Cony打量着他，然后把注意力转回Trouble。“我不能让你一个人呆在这里，即使你的监护人在，这里太危险了。你会遭到袭击的。”  
  
Trouble无辜地睁大眼睛，眨巴眨巴他的长睫毛。“ _袭击我？_ 大白天的？你在胡说什么呢，Cony？”  
  
Jim表示无语。  
  
Cony看上去不为所动，“Trouble，你就是个麻烦吸引体，不管是一天的哪个时候。”  
  
“但是Cony——”  
  
“Jeremy Hawkins，我最后说一遍。”Cony冷冰冰地说道：“在你父亲离开期间，我和Steven对你负有责任。”  
  
Jim睁大双眼。操他妈的。他现在知道为什么‘Cony’看上去如此眼熟了。Cony就是Raleigh Townsend，摄政国王的伴侣。靠，这次终于走狗屎运了吗？  
  
Trouble涨红了脸，双手紧握成拳。“我不是小孩子！ _我_ 想去哪里就去哪里，想做什么就做什么。”  
  
Raleigh从牙缝间重重叹出一口气。“Trouble，我的决定是不容再议的。我不会让你在只有监护人保护的情况下独自在船坞乱晃。如有必要，我会直接扛你走。听明白了吗？”  
  
Trouble收紧下巴。“很明白。”他吐出三个字。  
  
“很好。”Raleigh说道，他灰色的眼睛柔和了一些。“你知道，这是为了你好。如果你不在乎自己的安全，至少想想你的名誉。即使你在这里无事发生，只要有人在货堆那里看到你，人们就会开始议论。你想让Nate和Rexley难堪吗？”  
  
Trouble眼神闪烁。“老爸不在这星球上，而冰雪王子才不管我死活呢。”  
  
Raleigh避开了他的目光。“一派胡言，你是他的未婚夫，他当然在乎你。”  
  
Trouble不屑一顾地哼哼，“是啊，这就是他好像我得了瘟疫一样躲着我的原因吧。”  
  
“他没有在 _躲_ 你。作为继承人，Rexley有很多职责——”  
  
Trouble气呼呼地说道：“去他妈的责任之王——我一丁点也不在乎。我要终止我们这可笑的婚约。”  
  
“注意你的措辞。”Raleigh厉声呵斥道，“而且你很清楚你不能‘终止’婚约。要是事情能这么简单的话，在我们发现你就是失踪已久的温斯顿侯爵的时候，你父亲和Steven立刻就会中断这事情了。”  
  
Trouble耸了耸一边肩膀，狂躁地拽起他的领结。“我不管。反正等我一到合法年龄我就会离开这个星球。这里的生活就像这愚蠢的领结一样禁锢着我。”Jim的同情之情油然而生。  
  
Raleigh张了张嘴，但还是闭上了，他摇摇头。“上车。”他最后说道，指了指停在附近的四轮车。Trouble闷闷不乐地跺脚往那里走去。Raleigh看了看呆在原地没动的Jim，“Mr. Kirk？”  
  
“嗯，什么？”Jim随口答道，他还没有搞清楚状况。他应不应该现在就和Raleigh谈谈呢？错过这一次可能就不会再有这样的机会了，但是直接说‘嗨，我叫做Jim，我想知道你们那个超级神秘的星际之门放在哪儿了’不可能 _不_ 让人起疑心。操，他最不会应付这种事情了。他好想要Spock在这里。  
  
“一起来吗，Mr. Kirk？”Raleigh说道，挑起他深色的眉毛。  
  
“呃，对。”Jim回答道，慢慢跟着他走向四轮车。Raleigh在误以为Jim是Trouble的监护人的情况下做出了这样的判断（但说真的，Jim Kirk，监护人？年度最佳笑话）。问题是，Trouble会不会在他上车时决定结束他的小把戏？毕竟，对他来说Jim现在没什么用了。  
  
当Jim跟着Raleigh上车时，Trouble惊讶地盯着他。他皱起眉头，张开嘴——  
  
Jim给了他一个恳求的表情。天呢，这孩子还欠他一回呢，不是吗？  
  
Trouble眯起眼，很明显察觉到了什么，但当Jim坐在Raleigh旁边和他面对面的位子上时，他并没有说什么。  
  
车门刷的阖上，一个干巴巴的男声（电脑？）发话，“欢迎回来，陛下。很高兴再次见到你，侯爵。安全屏障已启动。请问你的目的地是？”  
  
“嗨，Geoffrey。”Trouble说道，还是若有所思地盯着Jim。  
  
“回城堡，Geoffrey。”Raleigh命令道。  
  
“明白，陛下。请问车厢内的另一位是哪位？他并没有在我的数据库中。”  
  
Jim惊恐地慢慢抬起眉毛。  
  
Trouble咳嗽一声，“你还是很爱管闲事啊，Geoffrey？”  
  
“并不是的，少爷。我只是出于安全考虑而询问。我需要通知Jeffers有关客人的情况——否则他无法让客人进入到城堡内。”  
  
Trouble吸了吸鼻子，“好吧。”  
  
“跟Jeffers说这位客人的名字是James Kirk。他是英格罗人，温斯顿侯爵的监护人。”Raleigh说道。  
  
Trouble对上Jim的视线，几秒可怕的沉默，然后他确认道，“是的，就告诉Jeffers他是我的监护人，Geoffrey。”  
  
Jim在位子上放松下来。Trouble朝他眨眨眼。  
  
“ _好了_ ，小子，你现在该告诉我你到底在船坞这里干什么了。”Raleigh对Jeremy说道，严肃地眯起眼睛。  
  
“呃，那个。”Trouble看看左边，又瞧瞧右边，然后突然坐直身子，发难地指向Raleigh。“ _你_ 又在这里做什么，Cony？你是不是背着可怜的国王和年轻火辣的水手搞在一起？”  
  
“Trouble。”Raleigh无奈地叹气。  
  
那孩子无辜地咧嘴笑开，“随便说说的！”  
  
Jim笑了出来。这孩子够调皮，他领教了。  
  
  
 _摄政星球：旧城区的汤森城堡，普洛斯，一个半小时之后_  
  
  
四轮车停了下来，门缓缓上升，台阶从车身慢慢降到地面。Jim跟着Raleigh和Trouble一起下车。  
  
“我会派人把你的衣服和其他个人物品送到城堡。”Raleigh对Trouble说道，那孩子点点头。“Mr. Kirk，我假设你的物品也在温斯顿堡？”  
  
Jim舔舔嘴唇。“不是，我……暂时住在伦敦的旅馆。”这是事实，他只是直接省略了他跟Spock和Rodriguez共住一间的情况而已。他们没有多余的钱分开住，而且这些钱也不是合法所得（如果有人想从喝醉的贵族那里偷点钱，Spock的神经掐真的很好用）。  
  
Raleigh点点头。“那么我会派人去旅馆把你的物品拿过来。”  
  
“谢谢。”Jim说道，想象着当Spock看见国王的人来拿Jim的物品时他脸上的表情。  
  
他死定了。  
  
Trouble看向他，偏了偏头做出一个全宇宙通用的暗示： _我们得谈谈_ 。  
  
Jim点头，踏上通往华丽城堡的宽阔台阶，这美丽建筑的灰色石墙上攀附着常春藤。巨大的木门打开，显露出宽敞的通道。枝型水晶吊灯的光线在微微泛着玉色光芒的大理石地面上折射出绚烂的光芒，照亮了整个大厅。  
  
一个高个灰白头发的男人突然出现，向他们鞠躬。“下午好，陛下，侯爵。”他又看向Jim，“欢迎来到汤森城堡，Mr. Kirk。我是Thomas，助理管家。我可以替你收好你的帽子和围巾吗？”  
  
微笑颔首，Jim将帽子和围巾交给Thomas，很高兴他没有忘记戴出来，也没有在打架的时候弄掉了。Trouble只是怯怯地朝Thomas笑笑，飞快地把手（带着擦伤的指节）插进口袋里。  
  
“Jeffers在哪里，Thomas？”Raleigh问道，脱下他的手套交给管家。  
  
Thomas苦笑一声，虽然几乎低不可闻。“他……暂时不太舒服，陛下。似乎Payton殿下在今天与Tarren王子和Colton王子传送东西时将病毒传染给他了。”  
  
Raleigh抿紧双唇。“Pay到底在想什么？这现在已经不好玩了。Jeffers不在的话城堡的安全会有很大的漏洞。Pay是个已婚的人了，不是什么整日胡闹的小孩子了。”叹气着，Raleigh看向Jim和Jeremy。“抱歉先告辞了，我需要联系我的儿子。请自便。Thomas，带他们前往他们自己的房间。”  
  
接着他漫步离开，一边摇着头，一边喃喃说着什么小孩子永远长不大的话，管家转向Jim和Jeremy又鞠了一躬。“请跟我来。”  
  
他们跟着他上楼，穿过一间间房间。在城堡的某处传来一声巨大的关门声，紧接着是一阵骚动声。Thomas加快了他的脚步。“这边走，殿下。”他在一间房间的门口停下，打开门，“这是你的房间，温斯顿殿下。与之相连的房间是你的监护人的。”带着拘谨的笑容，他再次鞠躬，“先行告退。”  
  
Trouble轻咳一声，“去看看他们这次又搞出什么了吧。”  
  
门在管家身后轻轻关上，房间内一时间落下一股凝重的气氛。Jim心急火燎地尝试编出一些可信的解释，但他一点想法也没有。  
  
“那么？”  
  
Jim转过头。Trouble斜靠着墙，双臂交叉放置在胸前，海蓝色的眼睛紧紧望着他。“我在等着呢。我没有告发你是因为你之前在船坞那里帮了我，但你最好有个好理由解释下你为什么要骗Cony。”  
  
Jim给他一个自信的笑容。“实际上，我并没有，骗他的人是你。”  
  
而下一秒Jim发现自己躺在地上，Trouble的手掐住他的喉咙。他吃了一惊，甚至没有反抗。  
  
“你给我听好了。”Trouble对着他嘶声说道，手指紧紧掐住他。“我动一下就可以折断你的脖子，如果你逼我的话，我会这么做的。如果你想给Townsend一家找麻烦的话，你就死定了，我不开玩笑。明白没？”  
  
Jim眨眨眼，然后尽可能的点了点头；该死的，这孩子力气可真大。  
  
Trouble收回手，站起身。他得意地笑开。“现在，告诉我你是谁，你想要什么。”  
  
Jim摸摸他的脖子，也站起身。“天杀的，你到底几岁啊，小子？”  
  
Trouble笑个不停，躺倒在床上。“十六岁，下个月就十七了。”  
  
Jim嘴角抽动，他的自尊受到了打击。他可是联邦的英雄，史上最年轻的星舰舰长，但似乎对这个 _小孩_ 而言这些都不值一提。  
  
“到底怎样？”Trouble说着，挑了挑他淡色的眉毛。“快说，Jim。而且别想糊弄我——你会后悔的。”  
  
Jim叹气，希望Spock到时候别杀了他。“你能替我保密吗？”  
  
Trouble怀疑地瞧了他一眼。“看情况。”  
  
Jim摇摇头，“听着，如果你不能保证保守秘密的话，我无可奉告。我可是在违反很重要的规定的情况下在告诉你真相。”  
  
Trouble挑高双眉。“那你是军人，嗯哼。”他静默了一会，“好吧，如果你无意伤害摄政、Townsend一家和我的家人的话，我可以答应你。”  
  
“好吧。我是 _联邦企业号_ 的舰长James Kirk。”Jim飞快地将他为什么会来这里的事情经过简单地叙述出来。Trouble静静听着，没有一次打断，他的表情在怀疑和猜测之间变换。  
  
“所以让我搞清楚。”在Jim说完后他开口道，“在布鲁梅尔星后面停着一艘飞船。”  
  
“我不知道那星球叫什么，但如果你是说那个红色星球的话，那没错。”  
  
“然后你说你是从地球来的。”Trouble说道，看上去高度怀疑，“而你需要找到星际之门。 _星际之门_ 。”  
  
Jim愁容莫展，“我怎么觉得你并不相信我？”  
  
Trouble坦荡地笑起来，“Jim，无意冒犯，但你的故事实在是很荒唐。不去管奇异点的事情，你说你来自地球耶。 _地球_ 。”  
  
“这有什么好奇怪的吗？你的祖先也是来自地球啊。”  
  
“我当然知道我们的祖先来自地球，但地球就像是个都市传说一样，你知道吗？已经过了几个世纪了，我们所知道的地球只剩下那些一代代流传下来的古老故事和记忆。地球就像是人人都知道的童话，但没有人会当真的。”  
  
Jim盯着他，“我想我能理解这点，但我所说的都是事实，Jeremy。因为这件事我已经惹上了大麻烦。要是我的大副发现我违反最高指导原则的话，他会杀了我的。”  
  
那孩子扮了一个鬼脸，“不要叫我Jeremy，好吗？大家只有在生我的气或者我惹麻烦的时候才那样叫我。”他皱了皱眉头，“好吧，除了Muffin和Rexley，他们俩不算。”  
  
“实际上，我是想问问你关于昵称的问题。”Jim也坐到床上，开始解开他的领结。“你为什么把Raleigh叫做‘Cony’？还有你和Raleigh讲到的婚约到底是怎么回事？”  
  
Trouble也跟着解开他自己的领结。“我叫他‘Cony’是因为他的儿子都这么叫他。我想是因为以前他和国王还年轻的时候，Steven国王总是叫他‘我亲爱的王妃（my dear Consort）’来调戏他。”  
  
四十几岁也不算老啊，Jim想着，但他并没有说出来。  
  
“他们的长子，Rexley，在婴儿时期不能正确读出‘Consort’，然后他就改念‘Cony’，然后就这样啦。”Trouble垂下眼帘，又说道，“然后是的，我和Rexley有婚约，但那只是形式上的。”  
  
Jim看向他，“为什么这么说？你和法定继承人订婚了怎么说只是形式上的呢？”  
  
Trouble检查着他指节的擦伤，再看看他的指甲。“长话短说，我的亲生父亲是温斯顿侯爵，他小的时候是和Steven国王有婚约的，但是当Steven爱上Raleigh之后他就取消了婚礼。为了赎罪，”——Trouble的上唇撅起——“Steven和Raleigh不得不签订一份协议，保证他们的继承人会与温斯顿家族的长子结婚。”Trouble的双唇撅得更厉害了。“也就是我。所以这不是真正的订婚。Raleigh和Steven一定觉得将Rexley逼上这样的绝境很对不起他，因为他必须和我这样的人结婚。我真的不是国王伴侣的料。”  
  
Jim仔细看着他。“为什么？我以为你是个侯爵。”  
  
Trouble不屑地哼道，“这是名号而已。我并没有像真正的贵族一样长大。我的双亲，温斯顿侯爵和侯爵伴侣在我还很小的时候就被谋杀了。事情的发生并不是在星球上，所以每个人都认为我也死了，但我其实幸存了下来。我在这个象限内某个偏远的太空基地内长大。”他耸耸肩，“所以当我还是个孩子的时候，不仅没有人教我怎么样成为一名完美的贵族，我还必须为了活命去偷窃杀戮。然后在我九岁那年，我遇到了Hawk——Nate Hawkins，德弗雷尔伯爵。一群跟我一起的小混混想要割开他的喉咙，但我救了他。Hawk按照法律收养了我，让我继承他的称号。我们并不知道我是摄政的侯爵，直到Hawk嫁给了Aiden王子。Cony认出了我——显然我继承了我双亲的长相——然后他安排了一个DNA测试。”Trouble嘀咕着说道，还是盯着自己的指甲看。“要是他当初没有这么做的话对大家都好。”  
  
“嗯。”Jim说道，紧紧看着对方。有什么不对劲。“Rexley长得很丑吗？”  
  
Trouble歪歪嘴角。“丑？不，他不丑。”  
  
“那怎么了？”  
  
“他就是……他就是我的对立面。他是一个高高在上的贵族，而我——”Trouble用手指指自己。“就算过了这么多年，我还是觉得在这里我就像个骗子，穿着这些人模人样的衣服。”他轻笑道，“Rexley忍受不了我。他讨厌的一切我都有，但他不会说出来，因为他将婚约视为自己的责任。仆人们叫他责任之王是有原因的。他如此完美，都让人觉得作呕。让我觉得恶心。”  
  
“是吗？”Jim说道，试着摆出一脸严肃的表情。  
  
Jeremy点点头。“完美真是操蛋的无聊，你觉得呢？就算Rexley喜欢我，我也不会嫁给一个被贴上这样标签的人。Rexley永远都是对的，从不违规，不管是什么事情都能做到尽可能的完美，并且厌恶那些做不到的人。他是这个世界上最讨厌的、最让人受不了的、最自大的混蛋。”  
  
嗯哼。Jim皱了皱眉。Rexley听上去诡异的耳熟。  
  
“我恨他。”Trouble继续说道，小嘴撅得老高。  
  
“嗯哼。”  
  
Trouble猜疑地看向他。“你拿我当笑话看是吧，Kirk。”  
  
Jim无辜地笑笑，“没有啊，小子。”  
  
Trouble眯起眼睛，“我可不蠢。我知道你在想什么。你觉得我，就像是，爱上他之类的。”红潮漫上他的脸庞，他紧盯着Jim。“我没有。真的。爱情是那些多愁善感的笨蛋的东西。我可不是笨蛋。”  
  
Jim抬高双眉。  
  
Trouble怒目而视。“噢靠，我认真的！但好吧，好吧——我第一次见到Rexley时候，的确对他有点着迷，但那些都过去了好吗？他那时候还没这么混蛋。”他低声说着，“我以为他，喜欢， _喜欢过_ 我的。他教我跳舞，很有耐心，人很好，所以我对他的爱慕也很正常。”他加重了视线。“但我现在明白了。他从来没有喜欢过我。我对他而言只是一个 _责任_ 。”他狠狠地说出‘责任’二字，他的眼睛里漫着水光。  
  
Jim尴尬地拍拍那孩子的肩膀，极力希望他不会哭出来或如何。  
  
但Trouble没有哭。相反的，他突然兴致盎然地盯着Jim。“嗯，你挺帅的。虽然你不是我的类型，但你的确挺帅的。”  
  
Jim眨眨眼睛，对这突然转移的话题感到困惑不已。“谢了。”  
  
Trouble笑得一脸灿烂。“我有个好主意。你很帅，我也很帅。让我们来一发。”  
  
Jim瞪大双眼。“谢谢，但我可不想坐牢。”  
  
Trouble撅起嘴，“但我快十七岁了！而且因为我被困在这个星球上，我到现在还是个处男。你十七岁的时候还是处男吗？”  
  
“那个——不是。”他十五岁的时候就不是了。  
  
Trouble笑着看向他。“看到没？来吧，我讨厌这里的一切。我们来爽一爽，Jim！”  
  
Jim抹了一把脸。他可没料到这个。“你不是 _订婚_ 了吗？你未婚夫会怎么想？”  
  
Trouble阴沉沉地说道，“他不是我真正的未婚夫，而且他才不会在乎。”他脱下自己的马甲，开始解开自己上衣的釦子。  
  
“哇哦——哇哦，孩子，停下！“  
  
Trouble从睫毛底下抛出一个挑衅的眼神，“为什么？”他的嗓音低沉迷人，苍白的手指缓慢地解开一颗颗釦子。  
  
Jim咽了咽口水，无助地看向那白皙却健硕的肩膀。好吧，他可能的确不好金发这一口，他可能不会锒铛入狱，但他可不是圣人，老天呢，这孩子长得如此美好。他 _欣赏一下_ ，不行吗？  
  
“我二十六了，小子。”  
  
Trouble闷笑一声。“那又怎么样？Rexley二十五岁了。”  
  
现在Jim对Rexley躲着Trouble的原因有想法了。  
  
Jim清清嗓子，试图去忽视渐渐涨起的下身。“听着，Trouble——”  
  
“这是什么情况？”  
  
Jim迅速转头看向门边。  
  
门口站着一位英俊的年轻人，深色的头发和宽阔的肩膀。光‘站着’这个词显然是个错误的选择，因为这个男人实际上气得浑身发抖。  
  
他很清楚现在看上去是怎么样的——他们俩都在床上，Trouble的釦子已经解到肚脐这里，衣衫褪到一半——Jim立马下床。  
  
“嗨，Rexley。”Trouble冷漠地说道，甚至懒得系上他的上衣釦子。  
  
Rexley？靠。  
  
Rexley的下巴收紧，避开了Trouble的目光，而他转而看向Jim的眼神充满了安静却紧张的愤怒，让Jim不由地向后退步。死于嫉妒之火的世人很多，但Jim可不想在三十岁之前英年早逝。  
  
“这男人是谁，Jeremy？”Rexley说道，一根手指指向Jim。Jim本来还以为有教养的贵族可不会用手指去点人。  
  
Trouble笑得一脸平静。“这位是我的监护人，James Kirk。我也很高兴见到你，Rexley。多久没见了——两个月？”  
  
Rexley下巴的肌肉绷紧。“注意你的形象，Jeremy。”  
  
Trouble扬起眉毛。“为什么？我和我的监护人在自己的房间内——没有任何不合时宜。唯一不合适的地方是 _你_ 出现在我的房间里。快走吧，我相信你还有一大堆的责任和义务要去处理。Jim和我有点……忙。”他向Rexley露出甜甜的笑容。“掰掰。”  
  
Jim此刻真的、真的希望Trouble能够闭嘴。让头戴皇冠的王子树他为敌可不是他的计划。  
  
Rexley眯着眼，踱步走到床边。抓着Trouble的肩膀将他拉向自己，接着开始一颗颗系上他上衣的釦子。  
  
Trouble目瞪口呆地看着Rexley的一举一动，但并没有抵抗。Jim带着一脸期待和同情看着Rexley，他系起釦子的手指 _颤抖着_ ，眼睛目不转睛地固定在自己手上的动作。Trouble错得不能再离谱了，Rexley是喜欢他的好吗。  
  
系上最后一颗釦子，Rexley的双手在Trouble白皙的颈项上磨蹭了一下。两人都惊呆了，一动也不敢动地盯着对方。Trouble舔了舔他的嘴唇。而Rexley的鼻翼动了动。  
  
Jim不确定他是不是应该将两人拉开——毕竟他应该是Trouble的监护人，而Rexley看着一位 _十六岁少年_ 的眼神太过了。  
  
但在Jim打破沉默之前，王子收紧下巴退开一步。“晚餐时再见，Jeremy。”他飞快地说道，转身给Jim最后一记眼神警告，离开了房间。  
  
房门在身后滑上，Jim哼了一声。“你还叫他冰雪王子？”  
  
Trouble耸了耸肩。“他平时不是这样的。”他躺回到床上，盯着天花板。“我搞不懂他。”他说道，眉头紧蹙，“为什么他那么——那么——”他挫败地发出呻吟，翻身俯卧在床上。“回你自己的房间吧，Jim。我要好好发泄一下，扔扔东西。或者来几次手活。”  
  
“透露太多了，小子。”Jim回答道，摇摇头。“‘回我自己的房间’？意思是你不会告诉别人咯？”  
  
Trouble哼哼道，“目前为止是，现在告诉别人你不是我的监护人为时已晚了，Cony和Rexley会杀了我的。但你的时间也不多了。我老爸和Aiden过几周就会回来了，要庆祝我的十七岁生日。你很幸运，他们所在的星球几乎没有通讯，否则我们俩就要被揭发了。”  
  
“谢了，Trouble。你是个好孩子。”  
  
Trouble咯咯大笑。“等老爸发现之后他可不会觉得我是个‘好孩子’。”  
  
Jim抽了一下嘴角。“抱歉了。”  
  
Trouble奚落道，“是啊是啊，管它是什么。走吧，我现在很不爽，我马上要开始扔东西了。我可警告过你了，Kirk。”  
  
无奈地摇着头，Jim走进他的房间。  
  
他的房间比Trouble的要小一些，但也很精致。Jim扬起嘴角，看向他的床。和Rodriguez挤了一星期的床之后（Spock睡沙发），能够自己睡一张床让他浑身酸痛的肌肉开始叫嚣。  
  
Jim大步走过去，正当他的屁股沾到床铺的时候，一个声音冒了出来，“Mr. Kirk，我是Jeffers，城堡的管家。我对未能亲自迎接你深感抱歉。欢迎来到城堡。”  
  
“呃——谢谢，Jeffers。”Jim说道，不确定自己该怎么和电脑对话。摄政的电脑听上去比联邦的更人性化。  
  
“很不幸的是，在从伦敦旅馆转移你的物品时遇到了一个问题，先生。有一位自称你哥哥的男士希望能与你见面。他看来似乎对你的安康非常关切。他自称Mr. Spock Grayson。”  
  
Jim舔了舔嘴唇。“呃，是的，他是我哥哥。他——不是摄政人。我猜我们大概在旅馆那里错过了。我还没有告诉他我的行程有变——温斯顿侯爵和我搬到了汤森城堡。”  
  
“所以你在此确认他是你的哥哥？”  
  
“是的。他是我同母异父的兄弟。”Jim疯狂地开动脑筋。“听着，我哥哥也可以来城堡吗？事情是这样的，我们很久没见了，我要是和侯爵住在这里的话，我们就没什么机会能见上了。”  
  
“我必须询问国王伴侣的意见，先生。请稍等。”  
  
Jim焦急地等待着。他知道他这一步赌过了，但他需要Spock。只要Raleigh同意的话……但他有什么理由不同意呢？他们这里空房间很多，怀疑自己未来儿婿的监护人也没有理由啊。毕竟，Trouble的父亲不会将自己的孩子托付给一个靠不住的家伙。希望Raleigh不要想到来对口供什么的。  
  
“Mr. Kirk，Raleigh殿下批准了。在你和温斯顿侯爵安住期间，我们很欢迎你的哥哥前来城堡入住。他将带着你的物品一同到来。”  
  
Jim露齿一笑。“谢了，Jeffers。”  
  
虽然他可不期待Spock的说教，但他想要Spock在这里。有Spock和他在一起有很大的优势，还有——  
  
Jim慌忙打断他紧跟而来的胡乱思绪。  
  
  
  


~*~

  
  
  
其实Jeffers在Jim和Trouble谈话期间暂时离开结果是件好事。  
  
当Spock抵达时，Jim已发现Jeffers对城堡内的所有卧室和庭院进行了监控。Jeffers告诉Jim他只会收取卧室的音频信息，并且不会记录保存，但他如果听到卧室内有任何可能产生威胁的事情发生，他随时可以通知国王伴侣和安保人员。显然这不仅仅出于安全考量，Jeffers同时也是年轻王子们和Trouble的监护人。只有达到合法年龄的家庭成员（Steven，Raleigh和Rexley）才能在他们需要私密空间时要求Jeffers关闭音频监控。Jeffers为对此所造成的不便向Jim表示歉意，并告诉他‘不必在意’他。Jim轻轻嗯了一声。 _好吧。_  
  
所以，当Spock被领到他的房间时，Jim别无选择地只能挂出微笑，像迎接一位久未蒙面的哥哥一样迎接他。  
  
门在Spock身后关上的一瞬间，Jim把他拉入一个拥抱，闭上眼睛感觉他掌下僵硬的身体。是哥哥。对。  
  
Spock僵直地站在那里，但也没有将他推开。Jim贴近Spock被覆盖住的耳朵，忽视下面背叛自己的勃起，耳语道：“这个房间被监控了。但只有音频。小心。”  
  
Spock点点头，迅速地退开一些，就好像Jim有高度传染病一样。  
  
“我……很高兴见到你，Jim。”Spock说道，用手拍了拍他的后背。但他看上去并不怎么高兴。按照Spock的标准，他看上去很生气。若不是Jeffers的在场，Spock肯定会告诉他，在他看来Jim就是个毫无逻辑的傻瓜。  
  
Jim吸吸鼻子，伸手去拿他的东西，想要找他的PADD。但却没有，他皱起眉头，这才想起Spock估计是为了遵守最高指导原则而没有带任何一件装备。简直棒极了。那他们要怎么来沟通？他没有在房间内找到任何书写工具，但他也不想用那个他找到的平板电脑，因为城堡里的每一台电脑都连接着Jeffers的系统。当然啦，也不是说Jeffers会检查他在平板上输入的东西，但Jim可不想冒这个险。  
  
“是啊，我也很高兴见到你，Spock。”他大声说道，“你去看过Thomas为你准备的房间了吗？比我的还大呢。真不公平，是吧？”  
  
“我看过了。它的确令人感到满意。”Spock回答道，朝他射出眼刀。  
  
Jim毫不示弱地瞪了回去，已经开始后悔把Spock叫来了。一切都是老样子：每次他们两个共处一室，他们就会是这副德性，但当他看不见Spock的时候，Jim又会觉得坐如针毡，急切地想要对方回到他的身边。如果这时他还不知道自己无可救药的话，他会觉得自己的智商是有问题的，但是……不管了。简单的方法就是接受并跨过去，而不是让自己陷入无止境的胡思乱想。  
  
“Rodriguez在哪儿？”  
  
“当我们发现你和你的被监护人”——Spock做出一个‘搞什么鬼？’的挑眉——“迁移到汤森城堡时，他决定还是先行回家更为谨慎，但他很快就会和他的……朋友一起回来。”  
  
“嗯。”Jim说道，挑起他自己的眉毛。Spock定神看了他一会，微微点头并朝他走来。当Spock举起手，然后将手指放在他的脸上时，Jim这才明白Spock在暗示什么。  
  
精神融合。  
  
操他妈的。  
  
Jim紧盯着Spock，他犹豫了。他一点也不喜欢之前和Spock大使的那次精神融合——那感觉很痛苦。时至今日，即使过去了好几年，Jim还是记得一个外来思想进入他脑中时排山倒海般的感觉，那么强烈却又私密——让人无法承受。自从那次之后，他一直竭力避开Spock大使，因为他不想看见那位年长者了然一切的眼神。  
  
如果Jim早知道精神融合的入侵性，他绝不会允许Spock大使这么做的。他只是对将自己的思想和灵魂暴露给另一个个体感到不适，即使那个人是平行世界里那个他的一生的挚友。Spock大使声称他和他的James Kirk是最好的朋友，那没问题，Jim相信他，但这并不意味着他想让对方混入 _他的_ 脑内，因为对Jim来说，大使只是一位陌生人。即使多年过去，Jim有时还是会一身冷汗的惊醒，梦到精神融合并难以言喻地感到被侵犯。  
  
他明白这并不是大使的错。该死的，他挺喜欢那老伙计的。而实际上，那次精神融合之所以如此激烈和侵略多半是因为大使对自己母星消失的悲伤使他无法良好地自我控制，Jim明白。他明白，但这改变不了他讨厌精神融合的事实。  
  
他肯定不想再经历一次。  
  
“Jim？”Spock开口，带着疑惑的眼神看着他，他的手指还是和Jim的脸庞保持着一丝距离。  
  
Jim吞了吞口水。他现在别无选择。他们需要谈一谈，制定一些计划，而融合是最符合逻辑的选项。  
  
他能做到。  
  
咬住下唇，Jim点点头，闭上他的眼睛。  
  
和Spock大使的那次，他感觉急速地跌落至融合，就仿佛他从摩天大楼上跃下，所以这次他抱住自己，等待着相同感受的到来。  
  
一开始，只有黑暗。接着……周围似乎发生了变化，但并没有如他预料那般。Jim感觉他的精神正在慢慢扩张，缓慢而谨慎，直到他感到自己并非孤身一人。  
  
Jim几乎大笑出来，他感到难以言表的放松。似乎Spock并没有在读取他的思想，而Jim也感觉不到Spock的思想。这里没有入侵的压抑感——他只是意识到Spock也在这里某处。  
  
但为什么这次的融合和那一次如此相差甚远？  
  
 _你感到惊讶_ ，Spock的声音突然出现。  
  
 _有点_ ，Jim承认。 _为什么这里这么暗？我脑子里不是应该闪过很多的图片和人像吗？_  
  
 _融合有多种形式。这只是浅层融合，它只允许直接的思想传递。我不希望你感到压抑。_  
  
Jim微笑起来。 _谢谢。_  
  
 _不必言谢，舰长。这毕竟是你的初次体验。_  
  
 _呃。也不是啊。另一个瓦肯拿走了我的精神融合初次。_  
  
沉默。  
  
 _我明白了。_  
  
Jim尽量去忽略Spock的精神声音里那强烈占有欲的调子，仿佛对于一个在通常意义上连朋友也算不上的人产生如此的占有欲是完全正常的。透过默契，这是他们不去谈论的事，有很多事他们都不去谈论。  
  
 _那次太可怕了，我一点也不喜欢，如果我这样说会让你宽慰一点的话_ ，Jim试着开玩笑，只是为了打破这可怕的沉默。  
  
 _我明白_ ，Spock再次说道，但这一次的语调似乎轻松一些了。  
  
 _那我们现在怎么做？我对精神融合没什么经验。_  
  
 _我加深了融合，这样能允许我们交换记忆。你可以试着回想一些我们今早分开之后所发生的事件。_  
  
 _好的。_ Jim集中精神，开始回想他遇到Trouble的经过。一瞬间，他感觉到他的记忆一帧一帧在他脑中闪过，而他知道Spock正在观看。  
  
 _有趣_ ，当回忆结束时Spock说道。  
  
Jim嘴角抽了抽。‘有趣’是个坏消息。 _你生气了。_  
  
 _瓦肯人不会‘生气’。然而，我……对你未能深谋远虑这点感到失望。除了你违反最高指导原则之外，如果我们未能在Jeremy的父亲回来之前找到星际之门，我们拿到它的机会将会大幅度的下降，因为皇室家族将会严密防范。此外呆在一个只要出现一丝差错我们便很难脱身的地方是极度冒险的。_  
  
Jim噗嗤笑了出来。 _我不敢相信我的耳朵，Spock。我想你刚刚在跟我说我的行为是不合逻辑而危险的。_  
  
 _你的耳朵与我们的对话无关，因为你现在并不需要使用它们来听到我的想法。_  
  
 _好吧，管它呢。那我们现在怎么办？_  
  
 _根据你的记忆，温斯顿侯爵知晓星际之门的可能性极低。而根据我的观察，除了长子以外，国王伴侣视其他儿子为毫无责任感的孩子，也因此，他将此类信息托付给他们的可能性也极低。然而，Rexley Townsend作为未来的国王和一个相当有责任心的个体，我预测其知道星际之门位置的可能性为大约百分之八十二。因此，最符合逻辑的行动是尝试从他那里获得信息，因为直接询问皇室夫夫是极其可疑的。_  
  
 _是啊，我也想过，但拜Trouble所赐，Rexley现在可不太待见我。_  
  
 _你本来就不应该允许Jeremy对你有如此多的了解，_ Spock说道，语调里明显带着谴责的意味。 _这已不是第一次我们的任务因为你的性吸引力出现问题了。_  
  
Jim试图去无视他腹部传来的愚蠢躁动。 _嘿，我全宇宙人见人爱花见花开可不是我的错！而且我有试着阻止他。_  
  
 _你显然没有尽全力。_  
  
 _噢拜托，你还没见过那孩子，对吧？我知道他还没满十七岁，但这样帅气的家伙为我宽衣解带，想要无视他是很难的，你知道吗？_  
  
 _我见过他了，_ Spock干巴巴地说道。 _他的确拥有某种……外在吸引力。_  
  
Jim不确定自己是不是喜欢Spock在这一点上同意他。 _是吧？_  
  
 _的确。特别是对于偏好金发的个体来说。_  
  
Jim想要追问更多，但他明白为了他们自己考虑，他还是别问的好。 _所以，我假设Rexley不会告诉我任何事情，而我也不觉得你的胜算会很大，因为你表面上是我的哥哥。而且我也不想让你接近皇室家族——他们猜到你不是人类的几率太大了。_  
  
 _我并不这么认为，舰长。我的眉毛基本与人类相似，我的头发也完全遮住了我的耳朵。从外表上来看，我就是人类。_  
  
Jim被逗乐了。 _你不要因为这件事耿耿于怀嘛。_ 不过Spock是对的。 _顺便一说，我喜欢你的新发型。比那个锅盖头更适合你——_  
  
Spock突然中断了融合，Jim一时之间辨不清方向。他睁开眼睛。  
  
“……Mr. Kirk？”  
  
Jim眨眨眼，迷惑不解。Spock暗示性地看了他一眼。  
  
噢，对。Jeffers。  
  
“是的，Jeffers？”  
  
“晚餐准备好了。餐厅位于一楼，在楼梯的右手边。需要我派一名男仆吗？”  
  
“不必了，谢谢。我们能找到的。”Jim说道。他朝门口走去，然后停住，记起自己应该是Trouble的监护人。“Jeffers，Jeremy还在他的房间吗？”  
  
“是的，Mr. Kirk。我已经通知他了。我认为他正在更衣，但我并不确定。”  
  
“谢谢，Jeffers。”打开连接他们两间房间的大门，Jim发现Trouble正在门后，并且已经穿戴整齐。  
  
Jim眯起双眼。“你是不是在偷听？”  
  
Trouble摆出一脸无辜的神情。“谁？我吗？你怎么能这么想我呢，Jim？”他好奇的目光投射到Jim的肩后，“还有那位英俊的绅士是谁，我怎么没见过他？”  
  
Jim翻了一个白眼。“那位‘英俊的绅士’是Spock。”Trouble噌得两眼放光，Jim立刻补了一句，“我哥哥。”  
  
“啊。”Trouble说完朝Spock使了一个眼色。“嘿，帅哥！”  
  
Jim抿紧嘴巴。“我们走吧。”  
  
他们一起下楼，Jim走在Trouble和Spock的前面。  
  
“这是什么？”Jim问道，一条走廊内带着奇怪符号的小门引起了他的注意。  
  
“传送机。”Trouble回答道。  
  
Jim新奇地碰了碰门，但什么也没发生。  
  
Trouble摇摇头。“别白费劲了，你无法启动它。我也无法启动它。这是古人的东西，而大部分古人的装置只有拥有ATA基因的人才能将它们激活。”  
  
“ATA基因？”Spock重复道。  
  
“古人科技激活（Ancient Technology Activation）基因。”Trouble看上去像发现新大陆一样。“怎么，古人历史课上你都在打瞌睡吗？ATA基因是非常稀有的，但就算是英格罗人也应该知道的。你们的国王不是也有这基因吗？”他耸耸肩。“因为这种基因的罕见，我们大部分的科技并不是古人的，只是基于古人科技发展而来的。逆向工程，你懂吗？在摄政，只有Jordan Townsend的后人才有这种基因——而就算如此，大部分人的基因都太微弱了。在Steven和他五个儿子中，只有Rexley拥有真正的古人基因。我老爸的丈夫，Aiden王子也有这种基因，但要比Rexley的弱很多。”Trouble哼了一声，“每一件该死的古人科技都渴望着Rexley的触碰。就连Jeffers也是，他应该是台电脑啊，但只要一有事情他第一个就找Rexley。我发誓总有一天Steven在位期间会有哗变的。”  
  
他低声叹气，“好了，我们走吧。如果我们因为我的缘故而迟到，Cony会要我的命的。”  
  
他们继续向餐厅走去。  
  
“那个。”当他们在下楼梯时，Trouble秘密地低声说道，“我能摸摸你的耳朵吗？”  
  
Jim立刻转过头瞪着Trouble。这孩子是想让他们曝光吗？  
  
Trouble摊开手掌，露出一个怯怯的笑容。“好吧，好吧， _我懂了_ ——不准碰你的Spock。”  
  
Jim骂骂咧咧地回过头继续往前走。  
  
当他们到达餐厅时，似乎所有的人都已经就位了。Jim微微鞠躬，尴尬不已——噢还有，紧张。这不是他们第一次需要和皇室成员一起进餐，也不是他们第一次在进餐的同时假扮另一个人的身份，但这一次是性命攸关的。他们没有联邦在身后撑腰，他们只能靠自己了。如果他们搞砸了，他们就真的玩完了，而且他们永远别想回到家。  
  
“Steven，孩子们，这一位是James Kirk，Trouble的监护人，另一位我猜就是他的哥哥，Spock Grayson。”Raleigh介绍道。  
  
Spock的行礼很完美，他整洁无瑕的黑色上衣和一丝不苟系好的白色领结让他浑身上下看上去就是一位摄政贵族。在摄政皇室家族的面前，他没有一点拘谨，Jim这才回想起Spock来自于一个非常严谨而有影响力的瓦肯家族。  
  
“我在此衷心地感谢各位允许我暂居于城堡内。”Spock开口道。  
  
Raleigh面带微笑。“噢，这不算什么。毕竟是我先让Jeremy和你弟弟搬到了城堡内。所以这是我们应该的。我想James有提到你是来自英格罗的？有请，请入座，先生们。James，Spock，这是我的儿子Rexley，Colton和Tarren，而这一位……”——Raleigh微笑着示意坐在Rexley身旁的红发小女孩——“是Muffin小姐，Rexley是她的监护人。”  
  
可能是注意到了Jim疑惑的表情，国王伴侣解释道：“我想，某种程度上来说，我们都是她的监护人，但是是Rexley发现了还在襁褓中的她。她被遗弃在一个商铺的后巷内，圆鼓鼓的可爱模样让Rexley想到了玛芬蛋糕。他那时候正等着午餐。”Raleigh和他年幼的两个儿子咯咯轻笑起来。  
  
“嗨，Jeremy。”Muffin说道，开心地看向Trouble。Jim估摸着她大概五、六岁吧。  
  
当他们一起落座时，Trouble也微笑着回看她。“嘿，小可爱。好久没见到你了。”  
  
“你都没有来。”Muffin说道，不满地微微皱眉。当Trouble并没有回复她时，她看向了Jim和Spock。“你们是兄弟？但你们看上去一点都不像。”  
  
“Muffin。”国王责备道，喝了一口自己的水，“不得无礼。”  
  
Jim朝国王尴尬地笑笑。“不，没关系。这也不是什么秘密。我和Spock是异父兄弟。” _也异母。_  
  
Steven微微抬起一边的眉毛。Rexley和他长得非常相像，Steven的肩膀可能更宽一些。“我想Nate之所以让你照看他的儿子是因为你们俩在英格罗结识？”  
  
Jim心里缩了一下。他不喜欢撒谎，对他人的不诚让他感到内疚，他们看上去都是好人。  
  
“我并不太了解他，但我们的大哥与他相识已久。”Jim说道，他猜测Trouble的老爸应该比他和Spock年长很多。  
  
他似乎赌对了，因为Steven理解地点点头，开始专心地进食。幽幽地松了一口气，Jim也开始解决自己的食物。  
  
“我并不能理解为什么德弗雷尔伯爵会选择你担当Jeremy的监护人。”Rexley冷冷地说道，Jim立刻绷紧了神经。“无意冒犯，但是你对于这个职位来说太……年轻了。”  
  
Jim有种想要掐死Trouble的冲动，不过他还是朝Rexley微微一笑。现在这男人看上去 _的确是_ 冰雪王子了，他的眼神锐利，表情高深莫测。  
  
“我向你保证，我对Jeremy来说是一位非常称职的监护人，殿下。毕竟，我是英格罗人。” _我对你的男孩没有兴趣，_ 他试图用眼神传达这一讯息。  
  
但他似乎失败了，因为Rexley仍然一副质疑的表情。“你们的国王也是英格罗人，而他也不得不妥协于他的天性，并和我的弟弟Payton结婚了。”  
  
该死的，还有比一个嫉妒疯了的男人更难搞的了吗？如果他们不能让Rexley明白Jim对Trouble并没有那种意思，Rexley会开始挖他们老底的，而这是他们最不愿见到的。  
  
“Rexley，别傻了。”Trouble边说边翻了一个白眼，“Jim已经结婚了，和一个女人。”  
  
Jim差点被自己的茶呛到。“呃，对。”他回答道，又喝了一口茶。  
  
Spock郑重其事地点点头。“Nyota是一位杰出的女性。”  
  
Jim几乎又呛了一次。他的人生变成了一场闹剧。而有趣的是，Spock甚至没有说谎：Nyota的确是一位杰出的女性，只是她并非Jim的妻子而已。  
  
但至少Rexley收回了他瞪向Jim的冷冻光线。“少见的名字。”他喃喃道，在确定Jim不会骚扰他的未婚夫后他显然兴致缺缺了。  
  
“Nyota在英格罗上？”国王伴侣问道。  
  
“她在家里。我和Spock不会在摄政上久留——只要等到Jeremy的父亲归来。”嗯哼。他越来越擅长打幌子了。  
  
Raleigh点点头，很明显是对答案感到满意，然后转头看向他的几个儿子。“别忘了，明天是贝弗利伯爵的舞会，今晚早点睡。Trouble你也是。”  
  
储君则低头盯着自己的盘子。“我……还有别的事情，陛下。”  
  
“我不想去。”Trouble突然开口，用叉子狠狠戳着他盘子里的食物。“那个又老又胖的变态福克福特伯爵会一直来摸我的屁股——”  
  
“Jeremy，不要耍性子。”Raleigh皱着眉头打断他。“他是个年事已高又孤单寂寞的老人家。只要挂起微笑，假装他是你需要哄他开心的爷爷。”  
  
Trouble不满地哼了一声。“我可不觉得我爷爷会一直摸我的屁股。”  
  
“什么？”Rexley吃惊地说道，抬起头来。  
  
Colton王子噗嗤一笑。“你不知道吗，大哥？福克福特伯爵就喜欢年轻小伙子。他也摸过我几次，但他似乎更钟情于可怜的Trouble。”  
  
Trouble撅起嘴巴。“我出席的舞会他来都不来，他怎么可能知道呢，Colt？”  
  
Rexley沉默不语，下颌紧收。  
  
一阵尴尬的沉默弥漫在房间内。Colton和Tarren一脸苦笑。甚至Steven和Raleigh看上去也微微不安，只低头看着自己的食物。Muffin则一脸疑惑。  
  
终于，Raleigh清了清嗓子。“Mr. Grayson，也欢迎你前来参加我们的舞会，作为我们的贵宾。”  
  
“非常感谢，陛下。我会考虑的。”Spock彬彬有礼地回答，打破了房间的紧张气氛。  
  
Jim瞟了一眼Trouble。那孩子无所事事地玩着盘里的食物，明亮的双眸失去了往日的光彩。  
  
Jim又看向他的另一边，Spock正以一种奇怪的表情观察着Rexley王子。可能是察觉到了Jim的目光，Spock转过头来看向他。  
  
他们的视线交织，而后凝固。  
  
Jim首先移开了视线，拿起他的叉子，小心翼翼地插起盘子中一个像番茄一样的蔬菜。他拿起叉子将食物送进口中，嚼了嚼，然后假装若无其事地目视前方。  
  
  


~*~

  
  
  


_摄政新闻报（三个月前出版）：  
“温斯顿侯爵再曝丑闻！”_

  
  
_昨日，卡文迪许伯爵的舞会上，一位贵宾再次目击到了温斯顿侯爵的一次意外事件。这一次，我们亲爱的侯爵将一杯酒洒在了伊登伯爵的盛装上。在此之后，侯爵声称这只是一场意外，但笔者当时离事发地只有十尺之遥，并亲眼目睹了整个事发过程。而笔者认为揭露真相是鄙人的职责所在。是的，这并非一场意外，亲爱的读者们：震惊吧，但温斯顿侯爵是故意将酒洒在伊登伯爵身上的！  
  
现在，笔者从不会揣测贵族们的私生活，但在Rexley王子孩提时代的婚约对象仍活着的消息爆出之前，王子他一直在追求我们迷人的伊登伯爵这件事已经不是什么秘密了。希望我们亲爱的侯爵不要误读了这句话，但笔者仍然要说Rexley王子和伊登伯爵是多么的登对。但很可惜他们的结合在现在看来已无可能！但笔者不得不注意到Rexley仍旧在每场舞会上邀请伊登伯爵共舞（必须要说王子似乎避开了和他的未婚夫一同出席舞会）。  
  
正如之前所说，笔者从不会揣测或发布一些流言蜚语，但是……_   
  
  
  


~*~

  
  
  
第二天早晨，Jim在一阵敲门声中苏醒。Jim微微睁开眼，眯着眼直到他完全适应了清晨的光线。他盯着他所不熟悉的天花板，感到有些恍惚。  
  
“Jim，快开门！Jeffers不让我进来！”  
  
Trouble。对啊。他在汤森城堡。  
  
“Jeffers，让他进来。”Jim含糊不清地说着，打了一个大大的哈欠。  
  
几秒钟后，Trouble爬上了床，像一只章鱼一样地趴在床上。  
  
“嗨，Jim。”他说道，一脸明媚的笑容。  
  
Jim哼了一声。这孩子真够奇怪的。昨天晚上，就在晚餐结束之后，他把自己锁在了房间里，拒绝和任何人说话，而现在他看上去就好像是全世界最幸福的人。  
  
“早啊，小子。”Jim一边说着，一边将被子拉高一些。他习惯裸睡，但现在看到Trouble盯着他胸部的饶有兴致的眼神，他开始后悔了。而且他还有晨勃，所以他现在很难抵挡的了Trouble的攻势。  
  
Trouble嬉笑道：“别担心了——我不会偷袭你或是对你怎么样。你是很不错，还有个棒呆了的屁股，但你不是我的那杯茶。而且就算你是，我也不是傻子，我看得出你喜欢的另有其人。”那孩子上下挑了挑眉毛。“我现在明白你为什么老把你的大副挂嘴边了。”  
  
Jim眨眨眼。他还未睡醒的大脑拒绝处理这条信息。“呃，什么？”  
  
Trouble倚靠上来，用几乎低不可闻的声音耳语道：“Spock。你对他有冲动，对不对？”  
  
Jim盯着他看了一会，硬是发出一声假笑。“你太搞笑了，Jeremy。”  
  
Trouble沉下脸。“而你是个白痴。”  
  
“你也不看看你自己。”  
  
Trouble皱起眉头。“你在暗示什么？”  
  
Jim叹了一口气，继续盯着天花板，琢磨着他的人生到底怎么了。他是一名星舰舰长，不是什么恋爱顾问。“Rexley喜欢你，孩子。”  
  
Trouble变成了一副拒人于千里之外的样子。“我不想谈Rexley。”  
  
Jim又打了一个哈欠。“听着，我不敢肯定他脑袋瓜里到底在想什么，但我很肯定他躲着你是因为你还太小了。我要是他的话，我也会这么做的。那可怜的家伙可能因为对你的欲望而觉得自己是世界上最下流的变态。”  
  
Jeremy粗声咳嗽一下。“别傻了，Jim。他不想要我，而我也不是个孩子了——我都快十七岁了。Cony嫁给Steven的时候也只有十七岁。所以肯定是你弄错了。”  
  
“那时候Steven几岁？”  
  
Trouble抬起额头想了想。“我记得是十八岁。”  
  
Jim一脸坏笑。“孩子啊，当你十八岁时想要一个十七岁的孩子，和当你二十五岁时想要一个十七岁的孩子完全是两码事。而且，你还没满十七岁。这有点恐怖，你明白吗？”  
  
Trouble半信半疑地盯着Jim。“你真的觉得Rexley只是在等我再大一些吗？这太蠢了。就算这是真的，我要到 _什么时候_ 才算够大呢？怎么，他还要继续躲我好几年，还觉得我会一直等着他？”他哼了一声，“也许我会爱上我众多的追求者中的一位。 _他们_ 可不觉得我太小了，而且他们大部分的人都超过三十岁了。”  
  
Jim惊了一下。“没有一个正常的成年男子会追求一个小孩，Trouble。离那些所谓的追求者远一点——他们只想要一样东西。Rexley一直躲着你是完全正确的行为。这说明他是一个有教养、有品格的男人。”  
  
Trouble一脸怒容，双眼闪烁。“啊没错。但你是错的，Jim。而且我跟你说了，我不想再谈他了——我不在乎，好吗？”  
  
“如果你不在乎，那你为什么会伤心？”  
  
Trouble抬高下巴。“因为——这事关尊严。你知道我名义上的未婚夫一直躲着我这事情有多丢脸吗？ _人们_ 在议论——倒不是说我在乎这些，但我讨厌那些同情的目光和背后的闲言碎语。就是因为Rexley，我是每个人的饭后笑料！有那么几次我们不凑巧就出现在同一个舞会上，他会完全忽略我，和那个伊登伯爵翩翩起舞——好像我根本不存在！就好像我根本不值得他的一点时间。就像我——我……”  
  
Jim一脸苦相，注意到Trouble的双眸内可疑的湿润。  
  
“听着，Jeremy。”他柔声说道。  
  
“我恨他。”Trouble一字一句地慢慢说道。“去他的。我……”突然之间，Trouble露出迷人的微笑。  
  
Jim有种不祥的预感。  
  
“我知道我要怎么做了。”Trouble说道，眼里闪着坚定的光芒。“今晚我会去参加那个傻了吧唧的舞会，然后和每一位英俊的贵族跳舞。最后我会挑选其中最辣的一位，然后和我的贞操说再见。我会证明给他看的。”  
  
Jim重重地叹息一声，将自己的脑袋压在了枕头下。  
  
  


~*~

  
  
  
_贝弗利城堡，旧城区，普洛斯_  
  
  
“一定会很赞的。”Trouble在他们等待登场的时候说道。  
  
一定会是一场灾难，Jim可怕地想道。  
  
Trouble的打扮夺人眼球，他无可挑剔的定制上衣和雪白的领结让他看上去比平时更加光彩夺目。他们周围的其他贵宾几乎是对他垂涎三尺了，Jim对这一夜感到愈发的不安。  
  
Jim看向Spock，但后者正和他身边的一位贵族轻声交谈着。Jim皱了皱眉，移开了视线。  
  
“Colton Townsend王子殿下。”管家宣布道，“Tarren Townsend王子殿下。”  
  
Jim同情地皱起眉头。“可怜的孩子。在这样的环境下生活一定压力重重。一举一动都在别人的关注之下。”  
  
Trouble不认同地摇摇头。“也不是的——他们的称号都是虚名。Rexley是唯一一位真正的王子。其他的王子会继承他们丈夫的名号，并成为他们的伴侣。就像是我老爸，德弗雷尔伯爵，当Aiden嫁给他的时候，他就成为了德弗雷尔伯爵伴侣，虽然形式上来说王子的称谓更高。就算是我，一位侯爵，也要比那些年轻的王子们得到更多的关注。很有趣，不是吗？”  
  
“尊贵的温斯顿侯爵。James Kirk先生。Spock Grayson先生。”  
  
“他们每次叫我‘尊贵的’的时候我都想大笑三声。”Trouble说道，嘴角抽动着踏入舞会现场，Spock跟在他们的身后。  
  
似乎在场的每一位都将注意力投向他们。Jim看到有很多人对他和Spock投来了欣赏的目光，但那些视线并没有逗留太久——Trouble才是那块人人都想要得到的肥肉。  
  
Jim制止自己想要逃避的冲动。他有一种预感，这将是漫长的一夜。  
  
  


~*~

  
  
  
“噢不，天呢。”  
  
“出什么问题了吗？”一个熟悉的声音从他身后传来。  
  
Jim惊了一跳，立马转过身。“你刚才去哪儿了？”  
  
Spock扬起一边的眉毛，还是一副皇室风范，让Jim不禁思考起这个宇宙到底是多么的不公平。为什么Spock碰上与人类一样的眉毛和及肩的长发看着一点也不蠢呢？  
  
“我刚才在进行社交活动，并谨慎地向其他来宾打探星际之门的消息，但一无所获。你为何如此焦虑？”  
  
“原因在那里。”Jim叹了一口气，示意了一下翩翩起舞的人群。舞会已经进行了两个小时，穿着古代服饰的男人和另一个男人跳舞对他来说已经没有什么好大惊小怪的了；自始自终让他心惊肉跳的是另一个原因。  
  
“我不明白你的意思。”Spock问道，向前一步站到Jim的身旁。  
  
“这是Trouble和丹佛伯爵的第二支华尔兹了。”Jim说道，眼神冷冷地看向那一对。丹佛伯爵将Trouble拉得很近，比合宜的距离还近得多，而那个小混蛋居然由着他这么做。“该死的，就算是我也知道和同一位绅士跳两支舞会引人侧目，而且我的第六感告诉我Trouble跳完这一曲也不打算停下来。共舞三支华尔兹那可是会招来流言蜚语的。我们得做点什么，Spock。”  
  
“我无法看出这与我们有何关联。”  
  
Jim转过头去，两眼瞪着他。“这当然——”  
  
Spock对上他的目光。“不，Jeremy的任何行为都与我们无关。记住，我们不应该干扰这里的任何事情，我们来这里是为了任务。如果Jeremy因为他自己的不明智之举而受伤，那都是命中注定会发生的。我们还有更重要的问题要处理。”  
  
“我不敢相信你竟然这么说。”  
  
Spock冷静地看着他。“你知道我是对的，Jim。那个男孩还有其他的成年人在照看着。”  
  
Jim向他靠近，嘶声说道：“那些成年人就指望 _我_ 能照看他！Steven和Raleigh在其他的舞厅讨论政治问题。现在我是Trouble的监护人，不是他们。我不能眼睁睁看着那孩子做了傻事还被伤得遍体鳞伤，操他妈的！”  
  
“你为什么对这件事如此费心？”  
  
Jim舔了舔双唇。“听好了。我以前——我在他这个年纪的时候做了些蠢事，因为我想得到别人的注意，就像他一样。然后我搞砸了，Spock——你完全不明白我到底有多后悔。我不想那个孩子重复我的错误，明白吗？”  
  
Spock静静地望看着他，过了一会他开口道：“你做了什么？”  
  
Jim挪开了他的视线。“这个现在不重要了。”和每个人上床，每天嗑药嗨翻天，每晚都去酒吧斗殴，在警察局过夜的日子比在家的还多，酗酒、上床、嗑药、再上床、再嗑药，往复循环。他没染上性病，也没有把自己搞死简直是个奇迹，真的。  
  
“好吧。”Spock柔声说道，定神看着他，然后用戴着手套的手轻轻擦过Jim的手腕。  
  
Jim全身僵硬。 _搞啥鬼_ ？  
  
“所以你愿意帮我？”他说道，希望自己的声音听上去专业而冷静，而不是他已经六神无主了。  
  
Spock点点头，两只手背到身后握住，脸上的表情让人猜不透。 _混蛋_ 。  
  
“分散Trouble的注意力。”Jim快速地命令道，“不要让他和丹佛伯爵跳舞——说到这个，和其他贵族也不行。不要让他离开你的视线，明白了吗？我需要去和Rexley谈谈。”  
  
Spock挑了挑眉毛。“但他并不在场。”  
  
“我知道。”Jim说道，已经转身离开。他停步，回头看向他的大副。“嘿，Spock？”  
  
“什么事？”  
  
Jim用舌头舔了舔嘴唇，将双手插进他马甲的口袋里。“没什么。我很高兴你在这里。在这里帮我。”  
  
Spock久久地注视着他的双眼，然后偏了偏头。  
  
Jim大步走出了舞厅，不仅对自己生气，也对Spock生气，同时他还要忽视他的手腕犹如起了一层鸡皮疙瘩般的微微刺痒。 _我们俩是不可能的。_ Jim像念咒语一样不断重复着。他们不可能在一起的原因太多太多了。  
  
但他终于来到城堡某个僻静无人的角落时，他决定先将这些小念头放一边。他随意推开一扇门，发现自己置身于一个空旷的图书馆。他关上门，随即清了清嗓子。  
  
正如他所预料的，贝弗利城堡的管家开口道：“有什么我能为你效劳的，先生？”  
  
“是的，没错。你能帮我联系汤森城堡的管家Jeffers吗？”  
  
“我当然能，但除非你与皇室家族有关联，否则他并不会与你通话。”  
  
“告诉他我是James Kirk。”  
  
“请稍等。”  
  
Jim等待着，希望这计划能成功。  
  
“Mr. Kirk？”熟悉的声音通过扬声器传来，Jim微笑起来。  
  
“嗨，Jeffers。请问一下，Rexley王子在家吗？”  
  
“他在。”  
  
“你能帮我联系他妈？事关重大。”  
  
“待我询问他，Mr. Kirk。”  
  
一片寂静。  
  
接着离他最近的一台桌子上的显示屏打开了。Jim走过去，在它面前坐下。  
  
一分钟之后，Rexley出现在画面上。他微微皱着眉头。“Mr. Kirk？你有事找我？”  
  
“是的。请尽快赶来舞会。”  
  
Rexley的双肩僵直，身体向前倾。“为什么？出什么问题了吗？”  
  
Jim考虑着该如何叙述这件事情，但还是决定告之真相——当然稍微夸大了一些。“我很担心，因为Jeremy已经和丹佛伯爵跳了两支舞了，好像是被他迷住了。”看到Rexley脸上的表情，Jim抑制不住地想要大笑。“而今天早上，他告诉我他想尽快和某人发生关系以抛弃他的童真。”他无辜地耸耸肩。“我想你大概想了解一下。”  
  
“我明白了。”Rexley说道，恢复到他惯常的面无表情。  
  
屏幕熄灭。Jim扬起嘴角，觉得自己做得太妙了。  
  
当他回到舞厅时，Jim环视一周寻找着Spock和Trouble的身影。当他看见他们俩的时候，他的双眉吃惊地抬得老高。  
  
他们正在 _共舞_ 。  
  
Spock在和Trouble跳舞。  
  
Spock的 _四方步_ 毫无破绽，全身上下的细胞都透着贵族的仪态。他在Trouble身旁迈着优雅的舞步，后者正一脸灿烂笑容地望着他。  
  
Jim的胃痛苦地打了一个结。  
  
别傻了，他告诉自己，他想要跺着脚走过去，高喊一声‘我的’，然后把Spock从Trouble身边拉开，换成自己去黏着他，但他要压制住这幼稚的冲动。老天，他快疯了。  
  
终于，一曲终了，Spock抬手让Trouble勾着自己的臂弯。Jeremy自然地勾了上去，然后他们悠闲地走向舞厅一边，看样子正聊得起劲。  
  
当他们走向自己的时候，Jim立马换了一张脸，希望自己是满脸堆笑的。  
  
“你的脸色真差，Jim。”Trouble说道，朝他挤眉弄眼，Jim立刻瞪了回去，但Trouble却不为所动，依旧带着沉着的笑容。“Spock，不如和你弟弟跳一支舞？”  
  
Jim深吸一口气，提醒自己他还是挺喜欢这孩子的。他真的喜欢——只是埋得非常深而已。  
  
“这将是我的荣幸。”过了一会Spock开口回答道。  
  
“我不会跳舞。”Jim立刻拒绝道。  
  
Trouble看了看他的舞伴卡。“下一首还是华尔兹。华尔兹你总会跳的，Jim。”他说话的声音带着不容辩驳的挑衅，让Jim无法开口拒绝。  
  
“我是你的监护人。”他又找了一个借口。  
  
Trouble朝他身后望了一眼。“我下一支曲子已经有舞伴了，所以你当壁花或者自己找点乐子都是一样的。贝思顿伯爵？”  
  
“我想这一回轮到我了，温斯顿侯爵。”那位伯爵说道，执起Jeremy戴着手套的手，在指节上轻吻。  
  
Trouble给了他一个皮笑肉不笑的轻浮笑容。“我想你说的没错。”  
  
贝思顿伯爵将Trouble领到舞厅中央。Trouble回过头，用口型示意Jim‘去吧’。  
  
“我们跳舞吧？”Spock挂着高深莫测的表情说道，伸出他戴着手套的手。  
  
Jim盯了一会，然后将自己的手放上去。  
  
他们向人群中间走去，指尖轻轻地搭在一起。然后，不知为何，他们的手指缠绕住彼此的，就仿佛这是世界上最自然的一件事。 _完蛋了_ ，Jim想着，但脚步并没有放慢，他双眼直视前方，将胡思乱想抛在脑后。  
  
最后，Spock先停下了步伐。Jim也跟着急刹车。他们望向对方。  
  
华尔兹的第一个音符响起，Spock将他的手覆在Jim的腰后。Jim把手摆在Spock的肩上。Spock稍稍用力将他拉近一些。Jim舔了舔双唇，让自己放松下来，让Spock带着他们两个在舞池中旋转起来。  
  
“我以前不知道你还会跳舞。”Jim撑起一个微笑，脑子终于重启了。  
  
Spock只是单纯地看着他。“我不会。”过了一会他说道，“今天是我第一次参与四方步和华尔兹。”  
  
Jim表示怀疑地大笑起来。“你开玩笑吧？”  
  
Spock给他一个‘我从不开玩笑’的表情。“在我们登陆这个星球之前，我从 _企业号_ 的数据库中调查了历史早期的舞种。就如你们人类所说，‘不打无准备的仗’。”  
  
Jim翻了一个白眼，但嘴角还是带着微笑。“也只有你，Spock。随时随地保持这该死的完美你就不累吗？”  
  
“并没有。”Spock一脸正经，Jim哈哈大笑，很高兴他们之间的尴尬消失得无影无踪。  
  
当华尔兹的舞曲结束时，Jim快步从Spock身边走开，回过身去找Trouble。但对方不见踪迹，他不禁皱起了眉头。“你看到那孩子了吗？”  
  
“我认为他就在那里，正在和丹佛伯爵交谈。”  
  
Jim低声咒骂。丹佛伯爵正领着Trouble走向那扇通往花园的落地玻璃门。一言不发地，Jim和Spock默契十足地朝两人走去。  
  
就在他们接近对方的时候，管家突然宣布道：“Rexley Townsend王子殿下，普洛斯公爵驾到。”  
  
“噢，感谢上帝。他动作可真够快的。”Jim喃喃道，转头看向入口。他注意到自己并不是唯一一个这么做的人。实际上，所有人都停下了自己的事情望了过去，并在储君经过他们面前时一一鞠躬。现在Jim终于明白Trouble所说的Rexley才是唯一一个真正的王子这句话——人们看着Rexley的眼神和他们看着他其他弟弟的眼神是截然不同的。透过 _人们_ 一举一动的反应，明显能察觉到他们已不再将Rexley视为一位年轻的王子，而是将他看成他们未来的国王。  
  
Jim对他感到无比的同情。带着所有的这些期许长大一定很痛苦。难怪那些仆人要称呼Rexley为责任之王和冰雪王子。  
  
不过，现在对方身上可看不出一点冰雪王子的影子。Rexley _生气了_ 。可能在旁人眼里看起来并不明显，但Jim看得出来，因为他对Spock细微的表情变化深有研究。  
  
基本无视其他所有人，Rexley径直走向Trouble和丹佛伯爵所站的位置，后者显然对他的逼近毫无察觉。人群安静下来，没人想错过这场好戏。Jim在心里骂了两句，加快脚步走了过去，Spock也跟在他后面。  
  
他们和Rexley同时走到了Trouble的身旁，但那孩子显然没有注意到周遭的情况，还不羞不臊地和丹佛伯爵调情。而后者终于从Jeremy的嘴唇上移开了视线，注意到Rexley的到来。他面带微笑，但遇上Rexley咄咄逼人的目光还是煞白了脸。“殿下。”他说道，清了清嗓子，向对方行礼。  
  
“丹佛伯爵。”Rexley冷冰冰地说道，“温斯顿侯爵。”  
  
Trouble不屑地朝Rexley点点头，转过头朝丹佛伯爵甜甜一笑。丹佛伯爵也回以一个微笑，但他还是有些坐立不安，时不时紧张地朝站在他们身边的储君瞥去。  
  
当Trouble故意无视他而将注意力全部放在丹佛伯爵身上的时候，Rexley的脸色更加暗沉了。“Jeremy。”终于，Rexley的下巴动了动，发话了。  
  
Trouble极不情愿地偏头看向他，扬了扬眉毛。“干嘛？”  
  
“我能和你跳这支华尔兹吗？”Rexley彬彬有礼地问道，伸出他的手。  
  
Trouble盯着那只手看了一会。“我非常乐意，但接下来一个小时内都没有华尔兹舞曲，而且我的舞伴卡也用完了。”他朝他露出甜美的笑容。“非常抱歉， _王子殿下_ 。”  
  
Rexley看上去像是在掐死那个混蛋还是用嘴巴堵住他的嘴之间斗争。他扬起一只手向演奏者示意。  
  
“现在有了。”华尔兹的舞曲响起时他开口说道，“可以和我跳这支舞吗？”他抓住Trouble的手，将后者拖向了舞池的中央。  
  
“拿权力压人。”Trouble暗暗地说道，眼刀毫不留情地射向Rexley。  
  
Jim隐隐地叹息，能听到周围人群中响起的闲言碎语。国王伴侣一定会杀了他的。如果他让那孩子在自己的监护下引发了丑闻，那他算哪门子的监护人啊？不过他没想到Rexley尽然也没注意到这一点。他不是 _责任_ 之王吗？  
  
“我承认了，好吧？”Jim在Spock开口之前抢先说道。“我的错，我懂了。你是对的——我不应该干涉。”他叹气道，看着Rexley和Trouble翩翩起舞。“我想要阻止一件丑闻，却引发了另一件。”  
  
Rexley和Jeremy的舞姿和谐而美好，这让Jim大感惊讶。他看见过Trouble跳华尔兹的样子，他还以为那孩子就是四肢不协调的那种。但和Rexley在一起时，Jeremy似乎连一个步子都没有踩错。  
  
而问题出现了，他们俩是全场唯一的一对，其他人似乎都不敢上前，这让场面更加的尴尬。  
  
“噢搞什么啊——”Jim嘀嘀咕咕地说着，抓起Spock的手将他拉向Rexley和Trouble的方向。无需语言，Spock立刻会意般地带着他绕场一周。当另外几对也加入他们的时候，Jim安心地叹了一口气。  
  
他看向Spock并润了润自己的嘴唇，发现后者正盯着自己的脸。“嘿，为什么又是你领舞？”  
  
Spock扬了扬眉毛。“你没有注意到总是较年长的那一方领舞吗？”  
  
“嗯哼。”Jim朝周围看去。Spock说的没错。“不公平。”  
  
“他们在一起很登对。”Spock出乎意料地评论道，看向正在他们身旁跳舞的Rexley和Trouble。  
  
“是啊，但那孩子对他来说还太小了。”Jim说道，看到Trouble一脸不乐意地看着王子，他开口说了什么，显然语气很差。  
  
“他并没有。”Spock的话让Jim回头看向他。  
  
“什么意思？”  
  
Spock若有所思地看向那一对。“瓦肯人对于生理年龄并不像人类那样看重。一个个体应该由他自身的经历来评判，而不是他的年龄。Jeremy已经不是个孩子了。你可以从他的眼睛里读出来，舰长。他可能是表现得过于孩子气，但据我观察这是他的防御机制。我并不认为他拥有过真正的童年。”Spock迟疑了一会，又说道，“他在很多方面让我想起了你。”  
  
Jim睁大双眼，将他的视线重新落到正在曼舞的那一对，试着咽下他喉咙处突如其来的紧张。  
  
“是的，我真的喜欢丹佛伯爵。”他留意到Trouble对Rexley说的话。那孩子朝王子温柔地笑了笑，“他很梦幻，你不觉得吗？他赭色的头发非常少见——不像那种人人都有的无聊黑发。”  
  
Rexley，那个有着‘无聊黑发’的人看上去并不太高兴。“真的吗？”他呲着牙说道。  
  
Trouble点点头，得意地笑着并说了什么，但Jim没能听到。  
  
“嘿，Trouble刚说了什么？”  
  
“你为何会认为我在听他们的谈话？”  
  
“Spock。”  
  
“ _舰长_ 。”  
  
Jim怒目而视，Spock却有胆子觉得这似乎很有趣。  
  
“噘嘴可不是一名星舰官员恰当的举止。偷听也不是。”Spock居高临下地说道。  
  
“噢拜托了。说的好像你没有在偷听一样。”  
  
Spock有些得意地扬了扬眉毛。Jim的手指动了动。“如果我无法抑制这种行为，那么这就不算是偷听，舰长。我的听力远胜于你的。”  
  
Jim想要掐死他。“我想掐死你。”他说了出来。  
  
“我觉得这恐怕不是一个明智的行为，因为我认为其他宾客将对这个行为感到无法理解。你应该压制你的冲动。”  
  
Jim无奈地朝他咧嘴一笑。“你这个狡猾的混蛋。那他们在说什么？”  
  
Spock瞥了一眼那一对。“我想Jeremy正试图激起王子的嫉妒。他快成功了。”  
  
Jim重新看向他们。Rexley的脸冷若冰霜，即使他放在Trouble腰上的手正向每个人昭示：我的。他看向Jeremy的眼神带着赤裸裸的欲望、渴望和被压抑的不满，这令Jim感到相当的不爽。看在老天的份上，Jeremy才 _十六岁_ 。而Rexley已经是个成年人了。这是奇怪……并且错误的，不管Spock是怎么说的。  
  
“天呢，他看着Trouble眼神就像是一个将渴死的人看到一口井一样。“Jim轻笑着说道。  
  
Spock好一会都没有说话。  
  
“这是一个有趣的比喻，但并不正确。”他最后说道，对上Jim的双瞳。  
  
Jim差点绊了自己，他的心脏好像扑通扑通地跳出嗓子眼。  
  
“呃，有什么关系呢？”他强迫自己挤出一丝微笑。“Rexley必须做出正确的选择，不要染指那孩子。”  
  
Spock看向Rexley和Trouble，又回过头看着他。“确实。”  
  
Jim希望这支舞能马上结束。  
  
  
  


~*~

  
  
  
_汤森城堡，旧城区，普洛斯_  
  
  
这一天的早晨就和前一天的一样在不爽的气氛中开始。  
  
“是的，让他进来，Jeffers。”Jim闭着眼睛喃喃说道。天杀的，现在也太早了。他们凌晨四点才从舞会归来，身心俱疲。跳完那一支华尔兹后，Rexley像胶水一样死死地黏在Trouble身边，让Trouble根本没法和其他人调情，整个晚上他们就向对方射眼刀，用低八度的声音争吵着。Jim一整夜都躲着国王伴侣（还有Spock，如果他对自己诚实一点的话）。  
  
“Jim！”Trouble喊道，摔躺在他的身边。  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
“你上今天的报纸了！”  
  
“哈？”  
  
“你上了那愚蠢的摄政新闻报！当然啦，头版肯定是我和Rexley，这也不算是什么新闻了。我发誓这个作者肯定对我恨之入骨，然后对Rexley大概都能硬起来。他自称为‘笔者’——真是狂妄自大哈？总有一天我要揪出这个畜生，扭断他的脖子——”  
  
“你刚刚还在说什么跟我有关的东西。”Jim含含糊糊地说道，打了一个大哈欠。  
  
“是啊，你在第二版！这边，我引用他们的原话：‘另外有一则小小的丑闻来自于两位英格罗绅士，Mr. Kirk和Mr. Grayson，两人共舞了两支曲子，这本来就已经够惊奇了，但让人更加大跌眼镜的是，他们实际上是兄弟。天大的丑闻啊！“  
  
“哇哦，什么！？”Jim猛地弹坐起来。“你编的对不对？给我看。”  
  
“没，我没胡编乱造。”Trouble咯咯直笑，把报纸递给Jim。“你自己看。”  
  
“操。”Jim仔细看过之后说道，“这帮人疯了吗？兄弟俩跳几支舞有什么好奇怪的？”  
  
“一般来说是没什么。”Trouble说道，看上去乐呵极了。“但是当兄弟俩像为情所困的傻子一样深情凝望还牵着手的时候，那可是会令人想入非非的，你不觉得吗？我的天呢，Jim，我都不知道你有这样的想法！你自己的哥哥耶！可怜的Nyota知道了会怎么想？”  
  
Jim的双颊发热，他拿起一个枕头砸向那孩子。  
  
Trouble坏笑道：“啊啊啊，打人啦！Jeffers，救命！”  
  
“我要让你看看什么才叫打人。”Jim向前猛冲，开始对他挠痒痒。  
  
Trouble在床上打滚，一边扭动一边尖叫。“啊啊——停下，拜托！Jim，拜托了——快停下！别啊——啊啊——不要啊，Jim！救命！救命啊！”  
  
门突然被打开，两个人同时转头朝那里看去。  
  
Jim发出一声低鸣。当然——当然啦——除了Rexley还能是谁。还能是谁抓到他正跨坐在Trouble身上，全身上下还只穿了条内裤？  
  
Trouble微笑起来。“嗨，Rexley！你今天脸色发红呢。还有你是不是脸上的神经抽住啦？你应该去看看医生——”  
  
“从他身上下来。”  
  
Jim翻身离开Jeremy，警惕地看着Rexley。他能闻到空气中的火药味，而且他这方面的第六感很少出错。  
  
“听着，伙计——”他试着解释，但一看到Rexley的瞪眼就立刻闭嘴了。  
  
“你永远不准再碰他。”他咬着牙说道，然后大踏步走向床铺把Trouble拉进自己的怀里，并带他下床。“你在他床上做什么？”  
  
“滚开。”Trouble咆哮道，在Rexley的双臂之间扭动。“我想干嘛就干嘛，明白不？你就是个占着马槽的狗，自己不爽还不让别人爽，Rexley。你他妈的不能——”  
  
但是接下来Rexley吻了他。Trouble发出一声哽咽，但几乎毫不犹豫地回吻了上去，他的双臂紧搂着Rexley的脖子，手指紧紧揪住Rexley的头发。  
  
Jim只能呆呆看着他们，完全僵住了。  
  
几秒钟之后，Rexley用尽全身的意志力结束这个吻，他目不转睛地盯着Trouble，呼吸粗重，双手在身侧不断地握拳、再松开。他的脸上蒙上了一层阴影——自我厌恶？愤怒？绝望？  
  
抬头收紧下巴，Rexley一言不发地转身离开房间，留下茫然一片的Trouble和Jim。  
  
Jim看向Trouble。那孩子的表情就像是被卡车撞了一样。  
  
“搞什么鬼。”Trouble低喃着，伸手碰了碰他红肿的嘴唇。  
  
  


~*~

  
  
  
早餐餐桌上一片沉寂。Muffin在她的儿童椅里吃着早餐，Tarren和Colton一副昏昏欲睡的样子。Trouble似乎处于游离状态。Rexley没来——显然，他去了他的拳击俱乐部。Spock似乎正在沉思，没有和其他人交谈。  
  
只有国王和国王伴侣在侃侃而谈，讨论着新的立法。Jim没有太注意，他正在思考能不能向皇室夫夫询问星际之门的事情，但不管他怎么琢磨，他就是没能想出一个不引起任何怀疑的办法。  
  
“……是最麻烦的。我将使用紧急频道联络Nate。他应该有所见解。”  
  
Jim的脑袋猛地抓住关键字。他盯着Raleigh，感觉自己的心跳正在加速。期望这个‘Nate’是其他的Nate，而不是Trouble的老爸，是不是有点痴心妄想了？  
  
他看向Spock。对方深色的双眸令人毛骨悚然。  
  
早餐完毕之后，他们离开并前往Jim的房间，Spock进行了精神融合。这一次，Spock进入他的脑海时Jim没有一丝紧张。  
  
 _我们随时都可能暴露_ ，Spock立刻说道，他的担忧通过链接渗透过来。  
  
 _我知道！有没有可能Raleigh不会提到我们？他们有更重要的事情要讨论，不是吗？_  
  
 _我不这么认为。Jeremy的父亲不问起自己儿子安康的可能性低于百分之二。_  
  
 _妈的。现在怎么办？我们还是没有星际之门位置的任何线索，而且就算我们有了，我们也没时间来搞明白这该死的东西到底怎么用，而且我们也没时间去找能源。_  
  
 _在这一点上你是错误的。今天稍早时分，在舞会之后，我终于成功攻破了Jeffers的数据库。我找到了星际之门的所有相关信息。_  
  
Jim语塞。 _什么？你为什么不早点告诉我？_  
  
 _这将是毫无意义的。显然，存放星际之门的房间可以从城堡内部进入，但是我们需要一个足够强大的ATA基因，而很明显的我们没有。这是最不幸的，因为我们原本错误地认为我们需要为星际之门建造一个能源。摄政人在216个生理年之前就已经建造了。_  
  
 _什么？那他们为什么不回去？为什么他们不联系地球？_ Jim说道，迷惑不解。  
  
 _‘回去’？那么地球必须是一个他们期待‘回去’的家园。地球并不是摄政人的家园，舰长。摄政现在是他们的家园。当他们的科学家第一次制造出ZPM时，摄政人进行了全民公投，结果没有人想要回到他们祖先的那个星球。可能他们的祖先在他们制造出ZPM时会选择回去，因为地球是他们的家。然而，他们的后代对地球缺乏感情，只有好奇，而好奇不足以让他们冒险放弃他们现有社会的稳定和完整。此外，就摄政人所知，地球社会并不能容忍同性恋，而他们也没有理由相信这一观点会在十九世纪之后发生改变。_  
  
在Jim开口回答之前，Spock继续说道， _但这些都与现在毫无关联了。我们没有时间。恐怕对我们最有利的行动就是在真相被发现之前离开城堡，回到企业号。因为你告知了Jeremy星舰的位置，我们必须改变它的停泊位置——希望Mr. Scott已经修复了脉冲引擎。_  
  
 _但如果我们跟Steven和Raleigh说说看呢？是啊，我们违反了最高指导原则，但是，在眼下这个情况，我认为这是我们最好的一步棋。他们是很不错的人，他们可能还会帮我们的，Spock。_  
  
 _Jim，他们看上去的确是‘不错的’绅士，但情况比你想象的要复杂。似乎摄政和英格罗正与这个星系的原住民联盟——宇宙联合军，处于战争的边缘。宇宙联合军一直在寻找古人科技，包括星际之门。这就是为什么摄政的人们都对星际之门的位置一无所知——它被隐藏得很好。也因为这个，Steven和Raleigh没有理由相信我们，他们可能会认为是宇宙联合军派我们来的。而Jeremy相信你的唯一原因是因为他不知道宇宙联合军的事情。_  
  
 _……操。_  
  
 _确实。_  
  
 _好吧，那么我们走。就现在。就告诉Townsend一家我们要去买东西或者什么。_  
  
 _好的。我现在——_  
  
他们的融合忽然中断了。  
  
Jim睁开眼睛，看到Spock已经站起身，并且看向了门口。  
  
门开了，Raleigh Townsend站在门口，手里的枪口直指他们，眼里不带一丝温度。  
  
“逮捕他们。”他向身后的安保人员简略地说道。  
  
  


~*~

  
  
  
Spock说的一点也没错：没有人相信他们。不过老实说，如果Jim站在他们的立场，他也不会相信他们。毕竟，哪一个看上去更可信呢：他们是熟悉的联盟所派来的间谍，或者他们是来自数百万光年之外的银河系？  
  
Jim低声叹息，看了看被囚禁在旁边的Spock。Spock的眼神一直放在Raleigh身上，后者正以生硬的口气连续不断地发问。那个Jim所熟知的慈爱的父亲变成了一个冷酷无情的男人，尖锐地提醒着Jim，Raleigh是王国军队的总司令。  
  
“我最后再问你一遍：是谁派你来的？是联盟的哪个星球？谁是你的直属上司？”  
  
Jim曾想过他们会不会遭受严刑拷打。如果是的话，那没有一个人能来救他们。他愁眉苦脸地想起他们刚刚被抓的时候，Trouble还尝试让Raleigh和Steven相信Jim并非间谍。 _他只是在利用你，Jeremy_ ，Raleigh对那个男孩说道。 _他只是假装做你的朋友，假装来关心你。所有的一切都是谎言。_  
  
即使是现在，已经过去数个小时了，他一闭上眼睛，还是可以看到Trouble眼中不断滋生的质疑慢慢地变成一种被背叛的眼神，接着是受伤，最后是愤怒。这孩子虽然有很多问题，Jim心知肚明，但操他妈的，他绝对无意以任何方式去伤害Trouble。他居然真的在乎这个孩子，就像他从未拥有过的一个小弟弟。  
  
 _那不是谎言，_ 当Steven带走Trouble的时候，Jim试着说道。但那孩子并未转身。  
  
“我的‘直属上司’是联邦旗舰星舰 _企业号_ 的舰长James T. Kirk。他正坐在我的身旁。”Spock说着似乎已经重复了上百次的答案。  
  
Raleigh抿紧双唇。“我要事实！”他吼道，“如果你的故事是真的，那么你们的船就应该在布鲁梅尔星后方，就像James之前告诉Jeremy的样子。但我们已经检查过了，那儿根本没有飞船，更别说是另一个星系来的。”  
  
而这也是让Jim迷惑不解的问题。 _企业号_ 去哪里了？当然，他很高兴他的船员们不必像他们一样被捕，但飞船应该是在那里的。自上一次他们与企业号取得联系之后，已经过去三天了。修复不可能这么快完成，他们甚至没有可用的脉冲引擎。  
  
“我已经第四次将真相告知于你，陛下。我对此不予置评。”Spock语调平平地说道，那种泰然的语气总是让Jim气不打一处来。似乎这对于Raleigh也有同样的效果：他挫败地叹了一口气，手指埋在头发里揉搓。  
  
“带他们去地牢。”他突然对安保人员说道。  
  
Jim几乎抑制不住地大笑。要是Raleigh能知道他们在五年任务开始之后到底听过多少回这特定的句子。不过这也许听来并不是对他们的赞美之词。（但话说回来，他们每一次都成功逃出了那些地牢。）  
  
当Jim意识到这一次的‘地牢’是真正的地牢，而非一个地下的囚室时，他的幽默感消失了。地牢里阴暗、寒冷、潮湿，只有远处一扇小小的、有栅栏的小窗户那里透出一丝微弱的月光。他和Spock被推入其中，他全身发抖，只能用双臂抱住自己，而他们身后那扇沉重的铁门被关上了。  
  
Spock安静地站在他身边，他的沉默比喋喋不休的话语更让人刺痛。  
  
Jim重重叹了一口气。“行了，我知道了——都是我的错，我做事不经大脑思考，搞砸了这个任务。我毫无逻辑、没有责任感、冲动鲁莽。既然我们都落到这步田地了，拜托你能不能停下你的冷暴力了？拜托？”  
  
“我早就告诉你留在城堡里是极度冒险的。”  
  
Jim轻笑一声，摇摇头。“‘我早就告诉你’这句话没人比你说得更遛了，Spock。”寒冷慢慢爬上他的躯体，Jim觉得他的牙齿开始打颤。“不要撅嘴，好吗？”  
  
“我没有‘撅嘴’。”Spock冷冰冰地说道，抓住Jim的手腕带他向前走去。Jim没有抵抗，这是无意义的。他们都知道Spock的视力要比他的好很多，而且这样子的话，Jim也不太会绊倒或撞到头——地面坑坑洼洼很不平整。  
  
Jim努力睁大眼睛，试着徒劳地看见些什么。“除了地上，有没有什么我们可以躺一下的地方？”  
  
“我认为我看到前方有一块床垫，但它看上去并不是特别的舒适或干爽。”  
  
“好极了。”Jim喃喃说道，“这里可是天杀的皇室家族的城堡，他们居然连个像样的地牢都没有。”  
  
“我觉得这些地牢已经很久未被使用了——可能已有几个世纪。”  
  
“不知怎么的，我可没觉得很荣幸。”Jim说道，“你觉得他们是打算把我们饿得半死，然后丢点面包让我们从实招来吗？”  
  
“有可能。根据Raleigh和Steven给我的印象，他们并不是使用肉体折磨的人。”  
  
Spock放开了他的手腕，然后坐在那个Jim假设是床垫的地方。Jim怀疑地向下看去，但还是跟着做了。床垫窄小而潮湿，Jim瑟缩了一下，满脑子的细菌。他几乎要扬起嘴角——看来Bones的偏执妄想传染给他了。  
  
“你认为飞船现在在哪里？”Jim问道，将自己的膝盖搁到胸前，用双臂环抱住膝头保持温暖。但没有太大用处。空气太过潮湿，似乎水汽缓缓侵蚀他的皮肤，寒冷附着在他的亚麻衬衫上，让他不自觉地颤抖。  
  
“我唯一能想到的解释是，Mr. Scott在我们离开期间成功增强了隐形装置，在发现接近的摄政飞船时将星舰隐形了。”  
  
“是啊，我也这——这么觉得。”  
  
Kirk几乎能感觉到Spock的眉毛在黑暗中挑了挑。“你的牙齿在颤抖。你感觉寒冷。”  
  
“别说废话，大侦探。”  
  
片刻的寂静。“你不允许生病，舰长。如果你生病了，当我们企图逃走时你会是个累赘。”  
  
Jim发出一声闷笑，搓了搓自己的手臂。“非常感人，Spock。别——别担心——如果我生——生病了，你可以把我一个人丢在这儿。”  
  
持续更久的寂静。  
  
“你非常清楚我不会弃你而去。”Spock的语调很生硬，差不多接近于发怒。  
  
Jim舔了舔嘴唇，紧张的气氛回荡在空气里。是啊，他再清楚不过了。  
  
他知道Spock不会丢下他一个人，即使他病得无药可医——就像Jim从不会对Spock弃之不顾一样——而且绝不是什么‘一个也不能少’的屁话。现实里没有童话，Spock和Jim都不得不放弃一些船员，因为有时候他们别无选择，大部分人的利益大于少数人的利益，不管Jim有多么厌恶这一点。  
  
但如果是Spock，那就不可相提并论了。在尼比鲁星上，他为了Spock违反最高指导原则，丧失了企业号的指挥权，在内心深处，Jim明白总有一天他会面临这样的选择，丢下Spock或者置他的船员于危险之中，而他可能会作出万劫不复的决定。  
  
他 _可能_ 会作出万劫不复的决定。  
  
Jim苦恼地抿紧双唇。他算什么星舰舰长。这让他气得要命——对他自己，对Spock，对他们之间那种古怪又极度渴望的非友情关系。还有，尽管他一直对Trouble觉得他对Spock有欲望这件事嗤之以鼻，但如果他诚实一点的话，这并非他声称的那样荒谬。这一点也不荒谬。  
  
Jim心里非常明白，他们之间的，不管 _那是什么_ ，很有可能变得比现在更深入，只要他们放手一搏的话。他不是毫无察觉，在脑海深处他知道他们之间持续不断的争吵只是一个发泄的出口。那股张力和 _火花_ 就在那儿，如果他们卸下防御的话，那极有可能导致一次令人赞叹的性爱，但事实是，Jim并不想走到那一步。是的，没错，这可能是个胆小鬼的做法，但他有自己的理由——几个很不错的理由。  
  
首先，如果现在他们俩之间的情形就这么糟糕的话，那么假设他们迈出这一步的话事情将会变得如何？他可不想在执行任务的时候犯下这种荒唐的、被情感所谴责的错误。这事情已经影响了他的判断力，让他忘记那些荣誉和责任。所以，不用了，他们不会走到那一步。  
  
此外，指挥层内的交往是被星舰条例严令禁止的，而这也是Spock和Uhura在五年任务开始的时候选择分手的原因。Jim爱他的企业号，他不会让这个连他自己都不知道是 _什么的东西_ 来毁了他。他想Spock一定也是这么想的——毕竟，他为了 _企业号_ 和他的女朋友分手了，所以他怎么可能会冒险失去一切，只为了一个毫无逻辑又莽撞行事的Jim Kirk？  
  
除非……他真的会这么做。当Jim合上眼睛时，他仍然能够想起当Spock看着他死去时，对方眼里的泪水。的确，他当时已经几乎神志不清了，但Jim确信这不是他的想象。而且事后他被告知Spock差点徒手杀了Khan。虽然他们从未谈论起此事。  
  
但问题是，Jim甚至不能反驳这个交往规定，因为星舰联盟是正确的——这种交往会引起灾难，特别是当其中一方是舰长或大副，而此人手握1486条人命的时候。特别是当上述的舰长和大副之间还出现了理不清道不明还难以忍耐的某种关系。  
  
所以安全的选择便是假装这一切都不存在，而综合考虑来看，Jim觉得他们一直以来都做得不错。他们绝不开口、死不承认，尽可能的保持着职业上的距离。大部分时间里，这的确行得通，但有时候，比如说现在，他们一失足成千古恨，让自己痛苦地察觉出那感情的存在。  
  
Jim收紧抱住膝头的手臂。“是啊。”他终于回了一句，茫然地看着周围的黑暗。  
  
只有远处水滴滴落的响声充斥着这个静谧的空间里。Jim的身体愈加颤抖。  
  
“我们应该分享体温。”Spock说道，打破了沉默。  
  
Jim眨了眨眼，艰涩地笑了。“你开-开玩笑吧？绝不。”  
  
“我不‘开玩笑’，舰长。”  
  
Jim转过头看向Spock几乎不可辨识的身影。“你肯定是在玩我。我们 _不能_ 分享体温，你知道的，该死的。”  
  
就这么着了，他说出来了。这是第一次他们俩之中有一方如此接近于承认这房间里的大象。（the proverbial elephant in the room：某种巨大、因而不可能被忽视的真相，但人们却不愿意去承认，或者故意忽视它。）  
  
Spock没有说话，甚至都没有呼吸。Jim简直不敢相信自己都说了些什么，他们一直围着这个问题小心翼翼地打转，而真要谈论起来却如此怪异。  
  
终于，Spock清了清嗓子。  
  
“我相信我有这样的自制能力，不会把你‘操翻了’，舰长。”他冷淡地说道。  
  
Jim朝Spock的方向瞪过去，脸上的温度因为羞耻而急剧攀升。他以前一直设想——当他真的允许自己去想一会的时候——这个情形对于Spock来说应该比对自己来说更加艰难。但显然事实并非如此。很明显，这种难堪更像是单方面的。  
  
“去死吧。”Jim厉声说道，然后又缩了一下，因为 _没错，这话实在是没底气。_  
  
Spock又沉默了一小会或者更久些。  
  
“我坚持分享体温，舰长。我不明白为什么我们不应当去做最符合逻辑的事情。”停顿。“除非你觉得自己无法抑制——”  
  
Jim恼羞成怒地瞪着他。“你——你这个自命不凡、妄自尊大的混蛋——我肯定地告诉你，此时此刻，我情愿揍你那张自大狂的脸也不要——！”他疾步走过去，直冲Spock的私人空间，他能感觉到Spock突然变得僵硬了。“还有你知道吗？我才不信你说的那些鬼话，Spock。”  
  
“我不理解你的意思，舰长。”Spock说道，口气令人气愤的平静如常。  
  
“是吗？”Jim说道，靠得更近一些。“所以你是说只有我一个人骚动不安，而你没有一丝反应吗？”  
  
“正确。”  
  
“噢是吗？”Jim用低沉的嗓音开口，“所以你没有一点点的冲动……甚至没有一点点想要触碰我的渴望吗？没有想把我操得哭爹喊娘？”  
  
他感觉Spock的呼吸发生了一丝细微的变化，几乎不可察觉。“正确。”Spock重复道。  
  
Jim轻笑一声。“你记得我们以前关于瓦肯人的讨论吗？关于他们是否有能力说谎？你当然会记得，你大概是一字不差地记住了。而 _我_ 记得你是这么说的：瓦肯人绝对有说谎的能力，当他们觉得合适的时候，当他们认为那是符合逻辑的时候。”Jim往前倾身，在Spock的耳边低语。“你就是个撒谎精，指挥官。”  
  
“请不要……不要这样。”Spock说道，他的声音变得不稳。  
  
“一般来说，我不会这么做。”Jim喃喃低语，当他用鼻尖轻轻磨蹭着Spock的耳朵时，他的脉搏不断加快。“但你很了解我，Spock。我就是个混蛋，但现在，我自尊受到了巨大伤害。现在，承认吧：你为你不讲逻辑又幼稚的舰长而疯狂。”  
  
“我不会承认这件事。”Spock平静地说道，“将自己比作第三人称的行为证明你是‘疯狂’的那个，不是我。”  
  
噢，他真的 _很难搞_ 。要不是他能感觉到Spock粗重而不稳的呼吸，他几乎要信以为真了。  
  
他微笑着，继续在Spock的耳边低语，“不喜欢‘疯狂’这个词吗？好吧，那我换个词。”他难以自持地将双唇贴向Spock的耳后。“你要知道，我可不是白痴。我看的出来。我知道你想要我就和我想要你一样，甚至更多。”  
  
“请停止说话。”Spock嘶声说道，浑身僵直。  
  
“你看着我的时候，我能从你的眼神里看出来。”Jim轻咬住Spock的耳垂，一点点地加重力道。Spock开始喘息。“你想要操你的舰长，非常想。你想让他和你结合，这样他就会一直在那里，在你的目光之下，触手可及。你无法想象在没有他的情况下指挥 _企业号_ ，这把你吓得屁滚尿流的。够接近了吗？”  
  
Spock颤抖地深吸一口气。“这是——”  
  
“我知道。”Jim说道，将他微微启齿的双唇贴上Spock的颈边。“天呢，我太懂了。”他低声说道，把脸埋在Spock脖子和肩膀之间的肩窝处。  
  
Spock沉默不语，但并没有推开他。Jim能感觉到他脸颊边加快的脉搏，Spock淡淡的香气充斥着他的鼻腔。Jim深吸一口，再慢慢送出，如此往复。他觉得自己像嗑药一样嗨，他的双手慢慢地摸进Spock的衣服底下，触碰、轻摸、爱抚。他的阴茎完全硬了，但奇怪的是，他对于不去处理他的勃起感到满足——不，愉悦，只要他能够像这样呆在Spock的身边，就只是轻轻靠着他，闻着他的味道。  
  
宛如天堂。 _温暖、愉快、Spock。_  
  
但接着他突然觉得发笑，因为他的人生从没有像这一刻他靠着Spock呆在这个又冷又湿的地牢一般完美，他完蛋的很彻底。这可真悲哀。  
  
Jim感觉到Spock深吸一口气，他知道他要开口说话了。  
  
“我们不能。”  
  
Jim刚想着这就说完了吗，Spock又说道：“我并非希望如此。我不能——这是错误的，并且不合逻辑，而且——”  
  
“违反规定。”Jim附和道。  
  
“是的。违反规定。”Spock如释重负地重复道。Jim猜想Spock是否察觉到他自己的手已经钻进了Jim的衣服里，正抚摸着他的后腰。  
  
“我们可能会被降级。”Jim说道，用鼻子蹭蹭Spock的脖子。  
  
“是的。”Spock用嘶哑的声音回答，他温暖的大手慢慢沿着Jim的脊椎向上。Jim轻颤，咬住Spock的脖子。用力吸吮。  
  
“还有调岗。”他设法开口，“我们会被调岗。”  
  
“的确。”Spock在Jim的发丝间轻声说道，“因此——”Spock开始沿着Jim的下颌线亲吻。“——最符合逻辑的决定是停止。”  
  
当Spock将他抱得更紧的时候，Jim溢出一声低喘，他完全坐到了对方的腿上。他跨坐在Spock的大腿上，双手轻轻抵着Spock的胸膛。“想要我吗？”他在Spock的唇边低吟，让他们的胯部紧紧相贴。  
  
Spock发出一声哽咽。“ _是的。_ ”  
  
“那就别管逻辑。”Jim说道，“我们身处另一个星系，离星际舰队几万光年远。有可能，我们再也无法回去了。老天，有可能我们就逃不出这个地牢了。”  
  
Spock的胸腔在Jim的掌下缓缓起伏。“你并非这样认为的。”  
  
Jim叹息。“你就不能给自己找个容易的台阶下吗？是的，我们可能不知怎么的就被营救了——我们总是能——但关键点不在这里，Spock。”他微微往前，然后吻住了他。Spock在他们的亲吻中颤颤巍巍地吸了一口气，接着他的手扶上了Jim的腰。“关键是此时此刻我们能假装没有明天，没有星际舰队，手下没有1486条生命需要我们操心。”  
  
“就这一次。”Jim低语，吸吮着Spock的下唇。老天，这感觉实在是——  
  
“这是——不明智的。”Spock仍然坚持，但他的手已经开始解开Jim的上衣。  
  
“就这一次。”Jim恳求道，在Spock的下巴留下密密的吻。“没有人会知道的。”他对着Spock的嘴巴轻轻说道。 _你他妈的在干嘛？_ 他脑子里的小天使区域在尖叫。 _那里满满写着‘糟糕的主意’。_  
  
Spock的呼吸擦过他的双唇。他们没有接吻，只是呼吸相同的空气。“这将是个错误。”他用颤抖的声音说道，“星际舰队——”  
  
“——永远也不会发现。”Jim有些犹豫地抹去他们双唇之间最后的距离。“来吧，Spock。我们会把这东西解决，然后继续前进的。它不一定要是一个正式的关系。只有现在或者 _再也不_ ——”  
  
Spock发出奇怪的声音，然后将舌尖挤进Jim的嘴里。Jim立刻回吻他，呻吟着想要更多。这是一个纯粹被欲望所驱使的、凌乱而糟糕的吻。Jim因为这一刻的欢愉而晕头转向，他们迫不及待地摸索着对方的衣服，双手在对方身上游走。他 _现在_ 就要，他想要 _更多_ ，想要对方的双手和嘴唇侵略他的全身。  
  
终于，他们赤裸相对，Jim跨在Spock的腿上，他们的阴茎抵在他们的腹部之间。他的手向下探去，摸到Spock的老二，因为Spock那天鹅绒般的质感而在Spock的唇间喘息。手里的柱状物温暖而湿滑——自动润滑的？它在Jim的手下抽动，随着时间的推移，它变得越来越湿。Spock在Jim的口中呻吟，他的双手来回抚摸着Jim背部和臀部的曲线。Spock的气温、肌肤、味道， _操他妈的。_  
  
Jim微微起身，只是拉开一些距离能让他说话，“操我。”那还是他的声音吗？“操我，Spock。”  
  
“你真不知羞耻。”Spock粗重地说道，他漂亮的手指在Jim的入口处轻按。  
  
呜咽着，Jim迷乱地微笑。“你爱我这点。快， _进来。_ ”  
  
“瓦肯人并不从事无意义的性交。”Spock一边喃喃说道，一边将两根手指探入Jim的小穴。  
  
“去他的瓦肯人。”Jim喘息着，急不可耐地骑着两根手指，哇靠，这可是 _Spock的_ 手指在他屁眼里。好满。好舒服。这有一段时间了，操，他都快忘记自己是受的时候肛交有多么的 _激烈_ 。虽然现在只是Spock的手指，他已经开始无法自持了。这就是为什么他总是做攻的那一方，但说实在的，他更喜欢被操。  
  
天呢，这简直——  
  
Jim感觉到自己骑着Spock的手指时所发出的嘶哑而淫荡的响声，但他就是停不了。他的阴茎轻轻拍打他的下腹，硬得发痛。  
  
“快啊。”Jim终于抱怨道，急切地在手指上来回扭动。“你的老二。 _快操我。_ ”  
  
“总是这样没有耐性，Jim。”他的训斥从牙关里蹦出，但他抽出了他的手指。过了一会，那里被Spock的阴茎所填满。  
  
“操。”Jim因为Spock浅浅的抽插而发出呻吟，后者将Jim举在他阴茎的上方，该死的，Spock的力量是他巨大的兴奋点。  
  
终于，Spock深深地埋入他的体内。Jim拼命地喘气，试着不要当场射出来。  
  
“这样……感觉好吗？Spock咬牙说道。  
  
“是。快动。拜托—— _天呢。_ ”  
  
Spock用力地操他，没有一丝怜悯和自持，平日里的沉着冷静完全不见了踪影。他们接吻，把尖叫的喘息埋进对方的口中，他们如此的用力犹如全身燃起。Spock的手指在他的臀瓣上留下淤青，但他不在乎，只要Spock不停下来。他知道或许明天、一小时后、或者几分钟后，他就会后悔，他知道，但 _现在_ ，Spock是他的，而他是Spock的，Jim才不鸟这个世界的其他一切。  
  
Spock把他推向床垫，开始更加用力地抽插。Jim在喉头发出低鸣，完全沉溺于他们身体的节奏。太棒了，太他妈的棒了，而他永远不想停下来——他同时渴望又惧怕着高潮，因为高潮就意味着这一切的终止。  
  
“天呢。”他呻吟着，他把脸庞压在Spock的颈边，Spock压着他的同时又紧紧拥住Jim，快速占有他的同时又将一个个热辣的吻印在Jim的皮肤上。他感到头晕目眩又激动人心，过了不久，Jim发出一声呻吟，混合着安心和失望的情绪，高潮在他的脑海中迸发。  
  
他懒散地躺下，而Spock继续累积着自己的愉悦，发硬的身体带着急迫的动作。Jim只是躺在那里，抱着他，让他的身体承受这一切，直到Spock全身颤抖，最后一次深深埋入他的体内，带着呻吟他全部射进了Jim的体内。  
  
他们躺在那里紧紧拥着对方，过了很久，Jim感觉自己慢慢沉入梦乡。  
  
  
  


~*~

  
  
  
Jim突然抖了一下惊醒过来。  
  
一开始，他因为周围的黑暗而产生困惑，而后记忆涌入他的大脑。逮捕。地牢。Spock。 _Spock。_ 他正躺在Spock的怀里，老天呢，他们还来了一发。  
  
当他听到某种细小的噪音时他突然僵住了——那大概就是他被吵醒的原因。  
  
“那是什么声音？”他问道，感觉到Spock也已经醒来，并且聆听着那个声音。  
  
“有人在敲击地牢的大门。”Spock静静地回答道，他的手还按在Jim的背上。Jim不着寸缕的裸背。该死。 _过一会。_ 过一会他肯定要发疯了。  
  
“谁会来敲地牢的门？”  
  
“一个有趣的问题。”Spock评价道，坐起身。  
  
“我们去瞧瞧。”Jim也坐了起来，动作迅速地套上衣服。离开了Spock的温暖怀抱，他又开始不住地发抖。他站起身，系上他的上衣扣子，Spock在他身旁也做着相同的动作。  
  
待两人终于穿戴整齐之后，Spock再次牵起他的手腕。Jim尽力忽略他皮肤上因为Spock的触碰而激起的微微刺痛，Jim跟着他朝向他认为是大门的地方走去。又走了几步，他被一块石头绊了一下，要不是Spock及时抓住他，他可能就要摔个狗啃泥了。  
  
“该死的。”真的是伸手不见五指，他感觉自己就像瞎子一样。  
  
“当心。”Spock说道，手指沿着Jim的手腕慢慢下滑，不知怎么的，两人的手指又纠缠到了一起。  
  
Jim舔了舔嘴唇。 _这不代表任何事，_ 他对自己说道。他们做了，就是这样。现在他们回到了十分专业的舰长-大副关系。牵手是非常合乎逻辑的，因为只有这样他们才不会摔倒然后撞断了脖子。  
  
是的，没错。如果他不断重复这样告诉自己的话，可能他就会信以为真的。  
  
随着他们慢慢接近大门，那个声音也变得越来越响了。肯定是有人在不断地敲击。  
  
“哪一位？”Spock在他们终于停下脚步时问道。他没有放开Jim的手，Jim也没有把他的手收回来。  
  
“是我。”一个熟悉的声音回答道，有一点含糊不清。  
  
“Trouble？”Jim开口，他的双眉扬起。“你怎么会来这里？我们不是被看守着吗？”  
  
“也不是啦，因为安保系统的保护，城堡可是固若金汤，所以唯一看着你们的只有Jeffers而已，然后那个，Payton跟我说了Jeffers系统里的一个漏洞，而且我的电脑水平差不多跟他的一样棒。”  
  
“但是你在这里做什么？”  
  
几秒钟的沉默之后Trouble再次开口说道，“你是不是——你们真的是宇宙联合军的间谍吗？”  
  
Jim翘起嘴角。“你应该意识到就算我们是的话，我们还是会回答‘不’，对吧？”  
  
“是啊。”  
  
Jim叹气，从Spock的紧握中滑开手，说道，“听着，我不知道要怎么说，小子。这是信任的问题。我的一字一句都不能得到证明。”  
  
Trouble沉默不语。Jim猜到要让这个孩子学会相信是多么困难——他在一个太空站里长大，想着自己被父母所抛弃，从刚学会走路的时候他就只能一个人去面对这个世界，除了自己，他无依无靠。Jim比任何人都要了解，有些习惯你无法摒弃，而有些问题永远不会消失，不论你结交了多少新朋友。  
  
但光是Trouble来到这里这一点就说明了很多。  
  
“好吧。”Trouble说道，接着他们听到门锁被移开的声响。  
  
Jim张大嘴巴。他无法相信Trouble竟然就这样放他们离开。如果他们真的是宇宙联合军的间谍怎么办？他们会杀了这个孩子，然后让整个家族在睡梦中死去。  
  
沉重的大门被打开，Jim因为突如其来的光线而拼命地眨眼。  
  
当他的双眼适应周围的光线后，他发现Trouble一手拿着手电筒，一手拿着一把枪。  
  
Jim紧盯着枪口，枪口也直直对着他。  
  
Trouble扬了扬眉角，微笑着说道，“怎么？你不会真的觉得我会蠢到手无寸铁地跑过来吧？”  
  
Jim微笑了，他觉得相当自豪。“想得很周到，孩子。但老实说，你就不应该把我们放出来。要是我们真的是坏人怎么办？”  
  
“舰长。”Spock发出警告的声音里很明显带着‘闭嘴’的意味。  
  
Trouble耸耸肩。“恩，如果你想攻击我的话，我就直接毙了你。当然啦，Raleigh和Steven会很失望。但是呢，那也没意义了。”  
  
Jim轻笑出声。“那你的计划是什么，Trouble？我猜你没有让Jeffers当机吧？”  
  
“没有，我可不是Payton。而且，关掉Jeffers的话就会危害到城堡的安全了。”  
  
“那么你的建议是什么，Jeremy？”Spock问道。  
  
Trouble盯着他看了一会，然后又看向Jim，接着狡黠地笑了。“你们两个为什么穿着对方的衣服啊？”  
  
 _糟糕。_ Jim满脸通红地低头看去，但他发现他穿着自己的衣服。  
  
“哈！”Trouble得意洋洋地叫道，“我就知道！”  
  
Jim朝他怒目而视，感觉自己的双颊烧得更厉害了。  
  
“我们现在没有时间玩闹。”Spock声音平平地说道，看上去令人讨厌地镇静。“你意图如何将我们带离城堡？我假设这应该是你的目的？”  
  
Trouble点点头。“我把通往后门的路搞定了——给Jeffers放上一段循环视频。他应该不会察觉到的。”  
  
“‘应该不会’？”Jim说道，挑了挑眉毛。  
  
Trouble给了他一个讪讪的微笑。“ _绝对不会。_ 我们走吧。”他转过身，开始朝前走去。  
  
“永远不要背对你的潜在敌人。”Jim说道，跟上他的脚步。Spock也同样紧跟上去。  
  
Trouble发出一声哼笑。“我才不傻呢，Jim。即使你是敌人，而我不认为你是，我们都知道没有我在你们是找不到逃出去的路的。如果你走错一步，Jeffers就会侦测到你，一分钟之内你就会被团团围住了。”  
  
“你的逻辑非常缜密。”Spock说道。  
  
Jim笑着说，“好好记住这一天，Trouble。不是每天都有人能从Spock这里得到如此高的赞美。”  
  
“嘘。”Trouble放低音量，“我们马上就要经过王子的房间了，所以我们必须非常的安静，不能让他们听到我们的动静。我知道为了要下楼而上楼看着很蠢，但我也是别无选择——”  
  
“等一下。”Jim说道，停下脚步。“我有个主意。给我你的枪，小子。”  
  
“什么？为什么？”  
  
“我们需要找到星际之门。如果我们现在离开了城堡，我们不会有下一次的机会了。”  
  
Trouble眯着眼看向他。“你到底计划用这把枪干什么？我不会让你威胁Townsend一家来得到信息的。你想用他对付谁？”  
  
Jim微笑。“你。”  
  
“你在耍我吗？”  
  
“没有。我们要假装挟持你为人质，然后从Rexley那里得到那些信息。”  
  
Trouble嗤笑一声。“Rexley？拜托。他没有那么在乎我，才不会为了我把威胁国家安全的东西告诉你。”  
  
Jim咧嘴大笑。“想打赌吗？我相当肯定他为了保护你可以出卖整个国家。”  
  
Trouble不可思议地盯着他。“你疯了，Jim。”  
  
“听得耳朵都起老茧了。”  
  
Trouble一只手梳过自己的头发，叹息道，“如果我同意的话，你保证不伤害他？”  
  
Jim抖了抖眉毛。“为什么啊，我以为你不在乎的。”  
  
Trouble瞪着他，脸上泛起红晕。“闭嘴。”  
  
Jim翘起嘴角。“君子报仇十年不晚。怎么样？来赌一把吗？”  
  
“行啦。”Trouble交出他的枪。“但不要杀了他。”  
  
Jim笑眯眯地说道，“不会的。带我们去Rexley的房间。”  
  
“这边走。”Trouble说道，加快了他的步伐，Jim和Spock紧随其后。  
  
终于，Trouble在一扇门前面停住了，他轻声对他们说，“我没有关掉卧室内的音频，所以我们不能发出任何声音。”  
  
Jim点点头，枪口抵住Trouble的脖子，推开了门。  
  
Rexley似乎睡得很沉。他们踮起脚尖走到床边。  
  
Spock用手捂住Rexley的嘴巴。  
  
王子的眼睛唰地睁开，全身僵硬。房间内被明亮的月光所笼罩，所以Rexley能清晰地看见抵在Trouble颈边的枪口。他张大双眼，然后愤怒地眯起眼。  
  
Spock朝Rexley作出保持安静的手势，并示意他起床下地。  
  
Rexley照做了，但他的眼神一直没有离开Trouble。他穿着白色的睡衣，所以Spock不用告诉他去穿上衣服，而是直接推着他走出房间，一只手自始至终捂住Rexley的嘴巴。  
  
当他们来到房间外面后，Jim轻声对Rexley说道，“你不许发出声音。按我们的要求做，否则我们不保证这孩子的安全。明白了吗？”  
  
如果眼神能杀人的话，Jim已经死了三次以上。  
  
Rexley点点头。  
  
“很好。”Jim点头，“现在，带我们去星际之门。我知道你清楚它的位置，并且能带我们过去。”  
  
Rexley眯起双眼。他没有移动。Jim拿枪口用力地顶了顶Trouble的脖子。  
  
Rexley阴森森地瞪着他，然后点头同意。  
  
  


~*~

  
  
  
他们跟着Rexley来到传送机。当王子轻轻触碰它时，机器发出了幽幽的蓝光，然后门打开了。他们走进去之后门又轻轻合上。  
  
Rexley紧盯着控制台。  
  
“如果你轻举妄动的话，我就杀了他。”Jim摆出他最严肃的腔调。“带我们去星际之门，并且不能让任何人察觉到。”  
  
Rexley又给了Jim一记冷眼，然后他摸上控制台，几秒钟之后，门再一次的打开了。  
  
Jim探头望去，但门外只是一片黑暗。“我们在哪里？Jeffers也监控这一层吗？”  
  
Spock移开他放在Rexley嘴上的手，让他可以开口说话。  
  
“Jeffers没有监控这一层，但这并不要紧。”Rexley说道，“这里位于很深的地下，想要来这里的唯一办法就是传送机。我和Aiden是唯二拥有足够ATA基因能够使用它们的摄政人，而Aiden现在并不在星球上。”  
  
Jim看向Spock。“真的吗？”  
  
Spock点点头。“是的。”  
  
“那我们走吧。”Jim说道，示意Rexley朝前走。  
  
随着Rexley迈出高速电梯，屋内魔法般地亮起灯光。  
  
“是ATA基因。”Spock说道，露出好奇的表情。“古人科技感知到了他的存在。”  
  
他们跟着Rexley往下穿过长长的走廊，Spock用手将王子的双臂束缚在背后。“如果皇室成员之中没有人生来具有足够强的ATA基因怎么办？”Jim说道，对这一段路的沉默感到无聊，“那么他们就不能来到这里了。”  
  
Rexley选择直接无视他，所以Spock解释道，“皇室夫夫通常会生育多名子嗣，以保证他们之中有一位有这样的基因。我对于Steven和Raleigh在生育了王储之后仍然生育另外四名孩子感到惊奇。”  
  
“你们可能会觉得很奇怪，但是我的双亲想要很多的孩子。”Rexley冷冷地说道，而这时走廊尽头的传送机飞快地打开了。这个传送机和之前的那个不太一样——其中一点就是，上面布满了灰尘。  
  
他们走进去，Rexley再次触碰了控制台。  
  
当他们走出传送机的时候，Jim察觉到他们已经不在城堡里了。“我们在哪里？”他问道。  
  
“古人基地。”Rexley生硬地回答。  
  
随着Rexley带着他们慢慢走进这幢建筑物，灯光星星点起，里面满是奇怪的文物和高科技物品。Jim这才真实地意识到这里是属于几百万光年之外的文明，他确保自己不去碰任何东西。这有些神奇——他记不清他们到底接触过多少的外星文明，但他从来没有觉得它们是真的 _来自外星球的_ 。但这一次他 _觉得了_ 。  
  
最后，他们来到了一个偌大的房间，Jim盯着那巨大的石环，上面布满了各种符号。  
  
“哇哦。所以这就是星际之门？”Trouble敬畏地说道。  
  
他们靠近。  
  
“令人着迷。”Spock不停地喃喃低语，用他自带夜视功能的眼睛研究着星际之门。虽然Jim非常喜欢观察Spock的‘令人着迷模式’，但现在可不是合适的时间和地点。  
  
“Spock，我们没有这个闲工夫。”Jim直截了当地说道，警惕地看着周围的情况，他不相信这个建筑物就没有普通的出入口。“快点。你知道怎么用这个东西，对吧？”  
  
“理论上。”Spock说道，仍旧研究着星际之门。  
  
Jim的下巴掉了下来。“ _理论上？_ ”  
  
Spock瞧了他一眼。“舰长，这种水平的科技远不是我们能够胜任的。理论上，我能理解虫洞旅行的原理，但这是我第一次接触到这样的科技。”他走向同样布满符号的控制台——拨号的装置，Jim猜测。Spock碰了碰它，然后盯着屏幕看了一会。“星际之门没有任何接入的能源。我们需要ZPM。”  
  
“我们需要ZPM，Rexley。”Jim直接说道，拿枪指了指Trouble的脖子。  
  
Rexley收紧下巴，然后走到墙边，伸手碰了碰墙面。一个嵌入板弹了出来，里面有三罐黄色的玻璃容器。“这里。”  
  
Spock拿起ZPM，找到一个背包，接着小心翼翼地将其中两个装进包内，并将背包交给了Jim。“我们带着它们，回程的时候可以用。”  
  
手拿第三个ZPM，Spock走回到控制台，动手将ZPM和星际之门连起来，一边还不停地念叨着‘令人着迷’。  
  
时间一分一秒地过去，Spock继续手头的工作。Jim来回在Spock、Rexley和门口之间扫视。  
  
“放我们走。”Rexley终于开口说道，神色凝重地看向Jim。  
  
“抱歉，办不到。”Jim耸耸肩说道。  
  
“那放Jeremy离开。我留下来。”  
  
Jim沉思了一会，但还是摇摇头。他可不相信Rexley在Trouble离开之后不会做出什么逞英雄的事情。天呢，据他所知，这整个房间都充满了各色古人武器，Rexley只是在等待一个时机而已。  
  
“该死，Spock，还要多久啊？已经十分钟了。”  
  
Spock的嘴角紧蹙。“舰长，你对这种科技的复杂程度有没有一点概念？这个装置是非常危险的。想想它其中所蕴含的能量可以在星际之间创造一个稳定的虫洞。星际之门通常是用于星际之内的旅行，而不是星际之间的。一个微小的差池，我们都会灰飞烟灭。摄政的科学家对这种科技进行了几个世纪的研究，而你期望我能在十分钟之内解决。”  
  
“你比他们聪明上百上千倍，赶快。就直接插进去，Spock！”  
  
Spock的双手僵在原地，而Jim迟钝地想起就在几个小时之前他是如何命令Spock“插进去”的。Spock抬眼对上他的视线。Jim觉得自己脸上的温度急剧升高。他清了清嗓子，试着无视自己下腹传来的微妙感觉。“赶紧的。动作快——”Jim立刻咬住舌头，在心里挫败地呻吟。 _不要再用下半身思考了，Kirk。_  
  
Spock给了他一个意味深长的注视，然后收回视线看向ZPM。  
  
“有一点我不明白。”几分钟之后Jim开口说道，“为什么没有人在银河系里碰到过星际之门。”  
  
“这也是我一直在思考的问题。”Spock一边说，一边研究着手里的ZPM。Jim盯着他修长而用力的手指，顿时觉得全身发热。他几乎能感觉到那些手指是如何开拓自己的。他现在还带着一点性爱过后的酸痛。Jim畏缩了一下，他发现自己硬了。  
  
“似乎古人有一群强大的敌人，奥里人，他们在银河系内传播了一种可怕的瘟疫，希望能够将古人带动起来的星系中的生命体全部抹杀掉。为了防止瘟疫在不同的世界中传播，古人不得不毁灭所有的星际之门，除了一部分幸免于难。然而，就我所知道的来看，那也是为时已晚。”  
  
“嗯。”Jim应道，想象奥里人到底有多么的恐怖，就连拥有如此发达科技、能够创造出星系之间瞬间传送装置的人也这么怕他们。Jim真的不想碰上这群家伙。希望他们早就死光了，就跟古人一样。  
  
“嘿，那古人又碰到了什么事？为什么他们都不在了？”  
  
“那是几千年之前的事情，所以我只能作出假设。”Spock回答道，并没有抬起头。“他们之中有一部分人升天了，另一部分人死于瘟疫。还有一些人和人类结合。所以这就是为什么有些人类拥有古人的基因。”  
  
“升天。”Jim重复道，“这么完美的解释简直是浪费了。”  
  
“准备好了。”Spock说道，ZPM发出橙色的柔光。  
  
Jim安心地露齿一笑。“是时候了。”  
  
Spock站到拨号控制台前。“我已准备好拨通地球。”他说道，他的声音里是不是带着一丝 _兴奋_ ？老天，Spock大概碰碰这些精致细密又令人着迷的科技就能硬起来了。  
  
“快。”Jim说道，瞥了一眼门口。他们必须要走了。不能和 _企业号_ 取得联系有点可惜，但他们别无选择。他们必须回到地球，向星际舰队报告此事，并且取得修复曲速引擎的必要材料。在这之后——Jim不知道接下里会发生什么，而且宁愿现在不去思考这个问题。这是他们在简报中避免谈论的问题，也是Jim刚才将之抛到脑后的问题，他想等他们找到星际之门之后再来考虑。  
  
实际上，他们不能通过星际之门把 _企业号_ 带回银河系。而将一艘舰船留在这里也是无法想象的，但也许担心这个也是没必要的——也许Spock或者Scotty，或者星际舰队的某个天才能蹦出一个点子，然后把舰船送回银河系——但现在他们没有选择。他们必须离开。如果他们此时不走，他们可能不会再有机会联系到星际舰队。Jim相信Scotty会在他们离开期间照顾好他的船。  
  
Spock试探地摸了摸控制台上的符号。星际之门发出的刺耳声音让Jim吓了一跳，与此同时，其内部的圆环开始转动。然后，它停下来。一个坐标被点亮。  
  
“坐标一，准备就绪。”Spock说道。  
  
“Spock，快点。”  
  
Spock严肃地看了他一眼，像一个无法得到自己最爱的玩具的孩子一样 _叹气_ ，然后接二连三地敲击出六个符号。内环发出金属摩擦的刺耳声音，沿着它的轨迹笨拙地旋转起来。每一个坐标伴随着咔哒声紧锁到位，整个奇妙的装置开始抖动，摩擦而起的蒸汽慢慢冒出。  
  
“坐标七，准备就绪。”Spock说道，“还有一个。”他说着，脸上的表情以Spock的标准来看显出不同往日的兴奋，接着他小心翼翼地再次触碰控制板。  
  
Jim用力地咬住下唇。快啊。  
  
星际之门发出嘶嘶响声，随着最后一个坐标的准备完成，圆环中央喷出一股强大的水波，在水花快速地撤回之后，中间留下了一片蓝色的水纹。  
  
“坐标八，准备就绪。”Spock轻声说道，看向星际之门。  
  
Jim咧嘴笑开。“成功了！”  
  
“哇哦。”Trouble也大呼一口气。甚至连Rexley看上去也兴致盎然。  
  
Spock几乎绽放出微笑。“确实。将探测器送到星际之门另一边。”他按下几个按钮，一个圆球飞入星际之门，消失在另一边。  
  
“啊？”Jim发出疑惑的声音。  
  
“我们需要确定另一边的星球确实是地球，因为摄政人从没有使用过古人资料库中找到的地球号码。而且，我们也不清楚那一边的安全情况。根据摄政人的记录，当他们的祖先离开地球的时候，星际之门是位于普洛斯公爵的庄园的秘密地牢里。据我们所知，那个地牢可能已经被毁——”  
  
Spock忽然停住，看向屏幕。“接收遥感勘测数据。黑暗的房间……氧气……我们有可存活的环境。它看上去的确是某种地牢。”Spock看向Jim。“我们必须立刻行动，舰长。我不知道虫洞可以稳定多长的时间。”  
  
Jim把背包甩到肩上。“那我们走吧？”  
  
Spock看向Trouble。“是的，但我们必须带上他——”  
  
“不！”Rexley尖叫出口的同时，Trouble问道，“为什么？”  
  
Jim叹气。“Spock是正确的。如果我们没有人质的话，等我们回到摄政的时候，一踏出星际之门就会立刻被杀。“他轻轻推了推Trouble，在他的耳边低语。“抱歉，孩子，但这是必要的。不用很久的，我保证。最多一个星期。”  
  
Trouble点点头，对于一个人质来说，他看上去荒唐地兴奋。  
  
“你不能带他走。”Rexley说道，朝前一步走向Jim。  
  
“站住，殿下。”Jim低沉地说道，把枪口对准Trouble的颈侧。“要不然我先杀了他，再带你走。”  
  
Rexley一动不动，脸孔因为愤怒而扭曲。Jim甚至都对他感到抱歉。“Spock，我们走。”  
  
“马上来，舰长。”Spock说道。找到房间一角的摄像头，Spock抬头看向他。“陛下，你应该明白这是我们逼不得已的选择。你并不愿意相信我们，但我们的确是来自于地球，而你能从我们拨通的号码上清楚地了解到这一点。请不要试图追踪我们——如果你这么做的话，Jeremy可能会受到伤害。我建议你耐心等待。我们将于几天之后从地球返回，而Jeremy将会毫发无伤地归来。”  
  
“Spock，快——我们得走了。”Jim说道，站在星际之门的前面。  
  
“看上去像个小水坑一样。”Trouble喃喃说道，用一根手指碰了碰虫洞，然后仔细看着它。“嗯哼。”  
  
看到Spock向这边走来后，Jim深吸一口气，闭上眼睛，踏进了闪闪发光的水面中。  
  
当他从另一边出来之后，他的面前是一片黑暗，除了身后星际之门发出的蓝色光芒。  
  
“地牢。”Trouble站在他的身边说道。  
  
“确实。”Spock从他们的身后出现。  
  
当另一个身影从虫洞里出来时，Jim差点吓得跳起来。  
  
“Rexley！”Trouble说道，“你在这里——”  
  
“我不会让你一个人跟着这些犯罪分子的。”Rexley说道，一把将Trouble抱入怀中。“你没事吧，Jeremy。”他柔声说道，抚摸着他的脸庞。  
  
“呃。”Trouble说道，显然吓了一跳。“那个——刚刚是有点吓人。”他脸不红心不跳地扯出谎言，身体靠向Rexley，拥抱住他。他越过Rexley的肩膀朝Jim使眼色，Jim翻了一个白眼。  
  
“你在找什么？”Jim向Spock问道，后者正在检查他们周围的环境。  
  
“在虫洞关闭之前我们需要找到一个光源。”  
  
Jim瞥了一眼摄政人。“嘿，Rexley能不能带着Trouble从虫洞原路逃回去？”  
  
“不能。星际之门的虫洞是单向的。要回到摄政，他必须关闭这个虫洞，再从这里拨通摄政的号码，但没有拨号装置这一点很难做到——更不用说这里黑暗的环境，以及连接星际之门的ZPM能量已经所剩不多的可能性。”  
  
“啊。”Jim不自然地眨眨眼睛，试着能看到些什么，但是，星际之门几米之外的地方完全是一片漆黑。他只能勉强辨析这里的地牢比他们之前那晚呆过的好那么一点点——比如说，这里很干燥——他只能看到这些。  
  
“这里没有可以利用的物品。”Spock认命地说道。“我们必须想办法在没有光源的情况下走出这个地牢。”  
  
“好极了。”Jim叹气道。“Trouble，Rexley，我们走吧。我们要想办法出去。Trouble，跟我走。”  
  
Trouble停止扮演需要安慰的柔弱少女角色，推开Rexley——或者是试着推开。“不。”王子以一种不容反驳的口气说道。“他会跟着我，Kirk。”  
  
“好吧。”Jim朝天翻白眼。“随便怎么样。但如果你不想他绊倒并摔断脖子的话，你要让他牵着我的手。我们要一个连一个：Spock走最前面，因为他的视力比我们的都好，然后是我，然后是Trouble，Rexley你最后。明白不？”  
  
一个停顿。然后是万般不情愿的，“好的。”  
  
Jim叹息。好吧，Rexley注定不能跟他成为好朋友，但他对这家伙的敌意感到厌恶。嫉妒心让人讨厌，特别是那人还一直处于欲求不满的状态，但这也太可笑了。  
  
Jim把枪交给Spock，然后拉起他的手腕，再用另一只手拉起Trouble的手腕。Trouble牵着Rexley。恰好在这个时候，虫洞关闭了。  
  
“带路。”Jim对Spock说道，试着不要大笑。他们就像一字排开的小鸭子一样。  
  
Spock小心翼翼地向前迈步。Jim真的希望Spock知道自己在做什么，因为他什么也看不见。只有一件事情他能够确定，那就是他们并不是真的在地牢——这里更像是洞穴和隧道这类的复杂地下网络。  
  
“你确定自己知道要带我们去哪里吗，Mr. Gray——Spock？”在二十分钟的沉默旅途之后，Rexley开口问道。  
  
虽然Jim也在思考同样的问题，但他还是回答道，“他当然知道。他可是瓦肯人，这意味着他所有方面都要比人类强。”  
  
“这是事实。”Spock说道。  
  
Trouble轻笑道，“真谦虚啊。嘿，我现在能摸摸你的耳朵吗？”  
  
“不能。”Jim和Rexley异口同声地说道。  
  
“我在问 _Spock_ ，没问你们两个。”Trouble用轻佻的声音说道。“哦——Jim，你再用力点的话，我的手就要被你捏断了！”  
  
“我的回答也是‘不能‘，Jeremy。”Spock说道，“瓦肯人的耳朵对触碰非常的敏感。允许别人的触碰是……非常私人的。”  
  
Trouble咯咯笑道，“你是说它们是你的兴奋点吗？”  
  
“Jeremy。”Rexley恼火地说道。  
  
“干嘛？我只是好奇。”Trouble边笑边说。  
  
“我觉得你的行为非常奇怪。”Rexley说道，“我们在异星球上被两个形迹可疑的人物劫为人质，其中一个甚至还不是人类。眼下的情况没有一点可笑之处。”  
  
“呃。”Trouble说道，“他们……他们没有强迫我做任何事情。”  
  
Jim缩了缩脖子。  
  
“你说什么？”Rexley问道。  
  
“我自愿帮助他们。”  
  
冰冻般的沉默，唯一的响声来自他们的脚下。  
  
可怜的孩子。Jim想要立刻消失。  
  
“你自愿帮助那两个间谍。”Rexley用平直的音调说道。  
  
Trouble捏了捏Jim的手。“他们不是间谍，好不好？他们是好人。”  
  
Rexley叹气。“你怎么能够确定，Jeremy？你和他们认识只有几天。”  
  
“我看人很准。我在一英里之外就能闻到谎言。”  
  
“你并不能确定。”  
  
“不，我不能，但我肯定比你更清楚。你那时候都不在家里！如果你不是整天呆在你的 _拳击俱乐部_ ，我会更相信你的判断。”Trouble发出一声苦笑。“去他妈的拳击俱乐部。搞得我好像不知道你都在狄克逊大街上的高档妓院一样。”  
  
Jim对Trouble声音里藏着的受伤感到心疼。  
  
“虽然我如何支配我的时间与你无关，但我的确是在拳击俱乐部。”  
  
“这当然跟我没关系——除了一个微不足道的事实，我们订婚了。我怎么能忘了这一点呢？”  
  
“讽刺是最低级的智慧，Jeremy。”Rexley平静地回答道，“我当然记得我们订婚的事实。”  
  
“真的吗？那你藏得可真好啊。你总是忙着和伊登伯爵调调情，再跟那些娼妓来几发。你个混蛋，你要是不想跟我订婚，没问题啊——就和我解除婚约，让我去找其他人，行吗？”  
  
“不。”  
  
“不？”Trouble愤怒地说道。“为什么不？而且不要跟我提你那些责任和义务的狗屁， _王子殿下_ ，因为我对天发誓，我会立马打断你完美的鼻子！”  
  
“Jeremy，我不想在这些陌生人面前谈论此事。”Rexley简洁地说道。  
  
Trouble哼了一声。“没错，你从来不想谈这事情。”  
  
话音落下，没有人再说一句话。  
  
Spock打破了沉默，“我们必须在夜晚停止行进，因为我们无法判断是否在朝正确的方向前进。我恐怕我们……迷路了。我并没有预计到这个网络如此的复杂。”  
  
Jim低声咒骂。“你怎么知道白天的情况会改善？天呢，你究竟怎么知道现在是晚上？”  
  
“现在是晚上。”  
  
当没有得到进一步的解释之后，Jim绝望地长呼一口气。  
  
Spock停下脚步，迫使他们也不得不停下来。“这个洞穴似乎非常适合我们在此过夜。”  
  
“这儿很冷。”Trouble抱怨道，“我们应该呆在星际之门的那个洞穴，至少那里暖和一些。”  
  
Jim舔了舔嘴唇，感觉自己的心跳正在加快。当然，Spock不会再提议——  
  
“如果需要，你们必须分享体温。”Spock说道。  
  
“‘你们’是指Jim，Rexley和我吗？Trouble说道。  
  
“不是。‘你们’是指你和王子。我会负责照顾舰长。”  
  
Jim的胃抽动了一下。 _他妈的他想干嘛？_ 他想着，试图忽视他的一部分意识非常渴望知道Spock到底会 _如何_ 照顾他。  
  
“我无意分享体温。”Rexley说道，Jim听到他走向洞穴的另一边。  
  
“混蛋。”Trouble嘟囔着，Jim可以听到他呼呼的怒气。“还说是来这里保护我的。”  
  
“我错误地认为你需要保护。”Rexley冷冰冰地说道，“但我们落到这样的困境都是因为你的错。”  
  
“我简直不相信我居然还喜欢过你。”Trouble狠狠丢下一句话，跺脚朝Rexley反方向的角落走去。“我那时候脑子肯定是出问题了。你不仅混蛋还讨人厌！”  
  
Spock一声不响地拖着Jim和他一起坐下，离洞穴的出口大约几英尺远。Jim把背包放在自己的身边。  
  
他们肩并肩坐下，背靠着冰冷的墙壁。而地上，感谢上帝，是干的。  
  
时间滴答走过。Jim闭上双眼，想要忽略Spock周身发出的温暖。  
  
“你现在感到舒适并能获取适量的休息吗？”几分钟之后，Spock低声说道。  
  
“你在开玩笑吧。除非我累趴下了，否则我没法坐着睡觉，而我现在也没有很累。”  
  
Spock的手轻轻碰了碰他的手背。Jim猛地张开眼睛。“你似乎很冷。”  
  
Jim的心脏跳得更快了。“我没事。”他开口回答，他的意识开始飘散。他在想为什么Spock没有拿开他的手，按照他应该做的那样。他在想为什么 _自己_ 没有收回手。他在想他们他妈的到底在做什么。  
  
他想着Spock会不会再操他一次。  
  
闭上眼睛，Jim任由自己开始幻想。是的，Rexley和Trouble跟他们之间的距离最多不过六七米，但是周围一片黑暗，而且他们能安静的——他会安静的。经过昨天晚上的性爱，他的那里还比较松弛，他甚至不需要事前准备。Spock只需要拿出他的老二，直接干他就可以了。Spock的老二如此的丝滑，自动溢出的润滑液，温暖而——  
  
“Jim。”Spock出声，音调很奇怪。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“停止 _思考_ 。”  
  
Jim满脸通红，忍住拿头撞墙的冲动。他完全忘记Spock是接触型心灵感应者。还有他刚刚在想什么呢？Spock和他是不可能的。再没有做爱。也没有接吻。  
  
上帝啊，这应该是一夜情啊，只是玩玩的，但这件事情已经搅乱了他的思维。Jim没有权力想念Spock的温暖、温热的皮肤或是结实的身体，或是Spock刺穿他的时候，那坚硬、巨大、 _完美_ ——  
  
Spock猛烈地吸了一口气，靠近他并吻住他，他的吻炙热而坚定。Jim吞咽下自己的呻吟，发现自己正在回吻，双手抱紧Spock，将对方拉向自己，他的阴茎从疲软的状态瞬间变得蓄势待发。Spock将自己的大腿挤入Jim双腿和地面之间。Jim用力喘息。Spock停下这个吻，用手盖住Jim的嘴巴。  
  
“安静。”他对着Jim耳语，疯狂地吻着Jim的耳朵，接着是脸颊，最后向下舔吻他的颈侧。  
  
 _安静？你开玩笑吧？_ Jim想要开口却无法做到。他胡乱地攀上Spock发硬的大腿，吻着Spock的手掌心，将所有试图泄露的呻吟和低喘统统吞下。他们的下身时不时地磨蹭对方的，但因为身上层层的衣物，这样的摩擦变得越来越痛苦，但是，老天呢，Jim根本停不下来。靠，这件事情无论哪个层面来看都是不合适的——先不管舰队内部的交往问题，他们旁边不远处还有一名摄政王子和一名青少年，而且他应该有自制力这玩意的啊——但无论如何Jim就是无法阻止自己，他想要磨蹭Spock，想要把他拉得更近。天呢，如果Spock真的想要在此时此刻干他，他不确定自己能不能说‘不’，这会有多疯狂？意淫是一回事，真的在和陌生人同处一室的地方做爱是另一回事，即使那些人看不见他们。  
  
“Jim？”Trouble叫他，Jim在心里诅咒着。Spock把手从Jim的嘴巴上拿开。  
  
“什么？”Jim调整呼吸说道，希望自己的声音没有背叛自己，暴露了他一边回答一边还在干磨蹭自己的大副。Spock甚至继续亲吻、吸吮他的脖子。  
  
“啊，没什么。我以为自己听到了什么声音。晚安。”  
  
“晚安。”Jim用嘶哑的声音回答。“你个混蛋。”他耳语道，咬住Spock的耳垂。Spock颤抖了一下，然后给Jim一个长长的湿吻，让Jim差点叫出声。  
  
“我想要你。”Spock在他的唇边说道，双手抚摸着Jim的颈后。“现在。”  
  
“你疯了。”Jim低声回答道，试着将他拉得更近，抱得更紧，他想要更多。  
  
“那要怪你。”Spock喘息地说道，拉下Jim的裤子，他的手指是在 _颤抖_ 吗？  
  
“操，别在这里。”Jim拉开身子，抓住Spock的手，将他拉起来。他的意识模糊，膝盖天杀的还在 _颤抖_ ，全身发麻，而阴茎硬得发痛。Jim闭上双眼，竭力控制自己的呼吸。他居然还留下这点自制力不让Spock当场要了他，这简直是奇迹。  
  
“你们要去哪里？”Rexley猜疑地说道。想要避开摄政人的注意悄悄溜走大概是期望太高了。  
  
Jim打算撒个谎，但是老天呢，他现在可没这个耐心，他的大脑拒绝工作。“去干一场。”他简短地回答道，拖着Spock走向他认为是出口的地方。  
  
Trouble和Rexley惊得说不出话来。  
  
“他们不是兄弟吗？”这是Jim听到的最后一句话，然后他们跌跌撞撞地走进临近的洞穴，迫不及待地吻住对方。  
  
之后发生的事情便是胡乱的亲吻、啃咬、温暖的双手、呻吟、神经末梢的兴奋刺激，震撼着他全身的愉悦之情。  
  
过了一会，Jim发现自己贴着墙壁，因为Spock在他身后的温柔探入而上气不接下气。  
  
“快。”他努力吐出一个字，像刚刚跑完一英里一样喘息。前列腺液从他的阴茎前端滴出。“快干我。发自内心地用力干我。”  
  
“你的身体还因为上一次的性交行为处于酸痛的状态。”Spock咬牙说道，他全身紧绷，手指用力掐住Jim的双臀。但接着他开始小幅度的快速抽插，就好像他控制不住自己一样。  
  
“我不在乎。”Jim气喘吁吁地说道，每一次的进入都让他的意识越来越模糊。“天呢——喜欢被操。”  
  
Spock一动不动。“你是说究竟谁和你在一起并不重要吗？”  
  
噢，Spock被 _惹毛了_ 。  
  
“是啊。”Jim撒谎了，他想更加激怒对方。  
  
Spock发出一声咆哮，换成一种惩罚式的节奏。哦靠，好痛——瓦肯力可不是开玩笑的——但每一次刺入的疼痛都伴随着强烈的愉悦感。他好满，他快要——  
  
Spock _停下_ 动作的时候Jim几乎哭了出来，他用非常、非常冷静的声音说道，“你属于谁，Jim？”  
  
Jim睁大眼睛，他感到恐惧紧紧扼住他的喉咙。这算什么？Spock在做什么？他不应该问出这样的问题。  
  
当Jim没有回答的时候，Spock又朝他的前列腺用力一顶，惹得Jim连连呻吟。“回答我的问题。”  
  
“不要。”Jim沙哑地回答，脑袋里天旋地转。 _我不属于任何人_ ，他想要这样回答。 _我不是一件物品_ 。他想要这样告诉对方。但他知道这是谎话。  
  
事实是，Spock拥有影响他的情绪、快乐和痛苦的能力。事实是，他可以轻而易举地回答说，是的，他，James T. Kirk属于Spock。他想要他。他需要他。他只是不能——不愿——坦白。一旦他承认了，事情就会变得真实，他无法再假装Spock只是他的大副，仅仅是大副而已。  
  
“说出来。”Spock喁喁细语，毫无怜悯之情地狠狠撞击他的前列腺。他抓住Jim的手，紧紧捏住。“你是 _我的_ ，Jim。”他用破碎的声音说道。  
  
“去你的。”Jim说道，用力回捏Spock的手。“ _你是我的。_ ”  
  
Spock发出一声低沉的吼叫，低头咬住Jim的肩膀将后者送入极乐的边缘。高潮到来时，他不可抑制地呻吟，全身因为高潮的余韵而颤抖。  
  
Spock又抽插了几下，接着全身僵硬地贴住他的身体。  
  
他们倚靠在一起平稳呼吸，然后Spock滑出他的身体。站直身子，Jim竭力想要说点什么，但他的大脑仍然拒绝运转，还处于兴奋的状态。  
  
“我的裤子在哪里？”  
  
Spock将裤子从地上捡起，交给Jim，然后自己也开始穿上衣服。  
  
“希望Rexley和Trouble没有趁我们离开的时候逃跑。”他叹息着说道，然后怔住了。“操。枪！我们忘在那里了。还有装着ZPM的背包！”  
  
“我非常怀疑他们能够在黑暗中找到枪，如果他们意图逃跑的话，而这一点也相当令人怀疑，因为他们无法逃到任何地方。即使他们成功找到了星际之门，他们也无法在没有帮助的情况下手动拨通摄政的号码。”Spock又一次牵起Jim的手腕。“走吧。”  
  
Jim跟着他。  
  
当他们走进洞穴的时候，他们发现Rexley和Trouble正在小声的争吵，Trouble的声音从Rexley占据的那一边传来。  
  
“我没有动。”Trouble倔强地说道。  
  
“怎么回事？”Jim皱眉说道。  
  
“Jeremy似乎正坐在王子的腹部。”Spock说道。  
  
“我不知道你会叫得这么大声啊，Jim。”Trouble厚脸皮地说道。“这一发感觉如何？”  
  
他的脸颊烧了起来，Jim立刻回道，“闭嘴。还有，你为什么坐在Rexley的肚子上？”  
  
“这个白痴想要找到枪，趁你们俩干得正欢的时候杀了你们。”Trouble说道，好像这是再明显不过的事情。“我必须要阻止他。”  
  
Jim愁眉苦脸地叹气，然后和Spock一起坐下。他那里痛得要死。“你——非常贴心。”  
  
“不客气。”  
  
“Jeremy，你还是坐在我的腹部上。”Rexley叹息地说道，“拜托，下来吧。”  
  
“不要。我这样很好，谢谢。其实，我觉得我要躺下来。这比躺在地上舒服多了。”  
  
“Jeremy。”  
  
“Rexley。”  
  
“ _Jeremy。_ ”  
  
“听着，我知道你不能忍受我——这完全是相互的感受——但是别傻了。这样子更舒服、暖和，不是吗？”  
  
短暂的沉默。接着另一个人回答，“是的。”  
  
“所以放轻松，好不？要是我真的这么令你讨厌的话，你可以把我想象成伊登伯爵。”  
  
“无法做到。”Rexley干巴巴地回答。  
  
“那你就忍着吧，因为我才不要睡在地上。我冷死了，而且地上……地上有 _小东西_ 。”  
  
“你怕了。”Rexley说道，他的声音里带着一丝惊讶。“你怕 _虫子_ 。”  
  
“你是白痴吗。”Trouble快速说道，“我可是天不怕地不怕。只是……”  
  
“好了——你可以睡我身上，但我有一个条件。”  
  
“什么条件？”  
  
“不许移动、摆动或扭动。”  
  
“这是三个条件，不是一个。”  
  
“Jeremy。”  
  
Trouble叹气。“好吧。不动就是了。”  
  
Jim把脑袋向后靠住墙面，闭上眼睛，控制自己不要去想，假装这一切都很正常，假装他和他大副的手指以一种慢悠悠的节奏相互磨蹭根本没什么。  
  
他很擅长这个。  
  
  
  


~*~

  
  
  
_地球：德文郡，英格兰_  
  
  
Spock是正确的。几个小时之后，地道内变得明亮许多，多亏了从他们头顶上方的细缝和小洞中透出的微弱亮光。这让他们更容易找到走出地牢的路，不久后，Spock推开了一扇沉重的大门。  
  
他们发现自己置身于一个偌大的阅览室内。  
  
“噢。”Trouble赞叹道，盯着那个通往地牢的伪装书架。“这是个暗门！”  
  
“是的，显而易见。”Jim说道，Rexley在他们身后关上了门，让它看上去和其他上百个书架一样。  
  
“但我们现在在哪儿？”Trouble东张西望地问道。  
  
Jim看向Spock，但Spock并没有如他期待的那样给出答案。Spock反而……只是盯着他，以一种高深莫测的眼神。  
  
Jim舔了舔嘴唇，将视线转到了摄政人身上。  
  
Rexley拿起橡木书桌上一本巨大的、皮制封面的书。“我知道我们在哪里。”他说道，屏息凝神。“这里是普洛斯，普洛斯公爵的主宅。这里曾是Jordan Townsend的住所，他是摄政的奠基人。我们现在在英格兰的德文郡。我们真的来到了地球。”  
  
“我早跟你说他们不是间谍了。”Trouble边说边走到Rexley的身边。“这是什么？”  
  
“这是Townsend家族的家谱。”Rexley回答道，翻开页面。  
  
“你的家族。”Trouble补充道。  
  
“是的。这是……”  
  
“什么？”Rexley欲言又止时Jim开口问道。  
  
“这本书写道，Jordan Townsend在1814年失踪，官方在1837年宣布他死亡，普洛斯公爵的称谓随着他的死亡而消失。”Rexley平静地说道，“甚至没有远房的男性亲属可以继承这个爵位，所有的财产都被封存，并被宣布归于不列颠王国。这幢房子现在是一家公共博物馆，因为这是保存最完好的历史建筑之一。”  
  
Jim皱起眉头。“如果Townsend家族的资产全部归于英国政府，那么为什么星际之门依然保存在博物馆内？他们可以在宣布公爵死亡之后，轻而易举地将它搬出来。”  
  
“我想我知道这其中的原因。”Rexley说道，目光落回到书架上。“Mr. Kirk，请试着打开暗门。”  
  
Jim挑起眉毛，走到书架旁推了推。书架纹丝不动。皱起眉头，他将所有的书拿出来，再试了试，仍然不行。它看上去就是一个普通的书架，但在其中一层的架子上有一块矩形的小石头，但那只是一个装饰，并不是Jim期望中的机关。  
  
“搞什么鬼。”他疑惑地说道，看向其他的书架。也许他搞错了书架？  
  
“正如我想的那样。”Rexley说着便走了过来。他出乎意料地微笑起来，审视着这个书架。“Jordan Townsend在死后留下了一本日记。当我还是孩子的时候，父亲会拿它作为我的睡前读物。在他的日记中，Jordan叙述道他曾用他在吉萨找到的一个古人装置作为防止其他人非法进入地牢的安保装置。这个装置——”Rexley朝矩形石块点点头——“是古人用于密封的装置。例如，你把它放在盒盖上，这个装置就会密封这个盖子，不管你用多大的力气都无法打开盒子。而打开的关键在于触碰这个装置——”  
  
“但我碰过它了。”Jim插嘴道。  
  
“——并想着‘打开’。你没有古人基因。”Rexley说道，然后碰了碰石头。石块发出明亮的蓝光，Rexley轻而易举地提起书柜将暗门打开。“大部分人都没有这种基因。我认为这就是星际之门一直保留在这里的原因。”语毕，Rexley再一次关上门。  
  
“确实如此。”Spock说道，“考虑到他们在二十三年之后才正式宣布公爵的死亡，战争部内知晓星际之门计划的个体在当时极有可能已退休或死亡。”  
  
“这的确很有趣。”Jim慢吞吞地说着，“但我们必须想办法出去。现在时间还早，所以我们有机会趁博物馆开门之前离开。”  
  
“Jim是正确的。”Spock边说边朝出口走去。“走吧。”  
  
他们跟着他走出阅览室，来到一条富丽堂皇的走廊。周围鸦雀无声，但这是意料之中的——大厅里一座巨大的古钟显示现在连早上六点都不到。  
  
“博物馆的工作人员可能在仆人的侧翼楼休息。”Rexley低声说道，朝他们左边一道不起眼的小门示意。  
  
Spock点点头，Jim一瞬间对两人高度的相似性感到吃惊。这甚至不是因为他们相同的黑发、高挑和帅气。（Jim公平公正地认为Spock更加火辣。）那是他们行为举止当中透露出来的相似，在他们的一静一动之间。  
  
在他们快要到达前门的时候，突然传出一声低沉的咆哮。  
  
Jim僵住了。  
  
靠。警卫犬。博物馆当然会有一只警卫犬。  
  
他们朝声音传来的方向转身——  
  
好吧。  
  
Jim还以为那是一只警卫犬。  
  
“噢老天，这是什么？”Trouble睁大眼睛问道。  
  
“这是一只被驯化的食肉哺乳动物， _犬科_ ，种类繁多。这只特定的生物应该是德国牧羊犬的幼犬，该品种的另一个名称是阿尔萨斯——”  
  
“这是只狗。”Jim打断了Spock科普时间，朝他翻了一个白眼，“准确来说，是只小狗狗。”  
  
小狗威胁地狂吠两声，让Jim不禁扬起双眉。对于这样一个小可爱来说，这应该算是吼叫了。  
  
“我的天呢。”Trouble叫道，在不断低吼的毛茸茸的小家伙面前蹲下。  
  
“Jeremy，离那个生物远一点。”Rexley警觉地说道。  
  
狗狗龇牙对着Trouble，发出攻击之前的低声咆哮。  
  
“啊，你是这个世界上最可爱的小东西了。”Trouble微笑着嘀咕道，抱起小狗。小狗因为Trouble的抚摸而发出一声疑惑的呜咽。  
  
“Jeremy。”Rexley警告道，向他走近。“这个生物可能很危险或者——”  
  
那个‘生物’舔了舔Trouble的鼻子，开心地摇摇尾巴。  
  
Jim不自觉地微笑起来。“是啊，它很可爱，但把这个‘生物’放下，孩子。我们得走了。”  
  
“不要。”  
  
Rexley无声地叹息。  
  
“你说什么？”Jim问道。  
  
“我要带他走。”Trouble笑脸盈盈地宣布道。  
  
Jim盯着他。“你不能简简单单地‘带走’这只小狗，小子。它是属于博物馆的。”  
  
Trouble抬起下巴。“那又怎么样？这间博物馆是Rexley的曾曾曾爷爷的房子——因此，这里所有的东西都属于Rexley。作为Rexley的未婚夫，我有权力从这里带走任何我想要的东西。”  
  
“有趣的逻辑链。”Spock干巴巴地评价道。  
  
Jim从牙关间叹出一口气。“Trouble，你不能从博物馆里偷一只狗。我相信它是有主人的。 _一般来说_ ，小狗的主人都很介意有人偷了他们的狗。”  
  
Trouble把脸颊贴上小狗，乐呵呵地笑着。“所以呢？不要告诉我你和Nate有一样的保守思想，认为偷窃是不好的？”  
  
Jim捏了捏他的鼻梁，求助地看向Spock和Rexley。但两个人好像突然对墙上的画产生了强烈的兴趣。  
  
Jim沉下脸。 _两个胆小鬼。_  
  
  


~*~

  
  
  
从另一个星系直接来到英国的问题在于，他们身上的衣服更适合五个世纪之前的英国。他们看上去有点滑稽，而更有趣的是，他们之中看上去最正常的是Rexley，因为他穿着简洁的白色长袖长裤睡衣。  
  
“大家都盯着我们看。”Jim说道，他们漫步在德文郡，正经过几个市集摊位。  
  
“他们盯着看是因为他们没见过这么多的帅哥走在一起。”Trouble得意地说道，爱抚着他偷来的小狗。  
  
Jim噗嗤一笑，看了看他们身上的脏衣服。“更有可能是因为他们没见过这么多的邋遢男人走在一起。”  
  
“我们需要联系星际舰队。”Spock说道。  
  
“你觉得我没有想过吗？我们现在在外国，而且身上没有通讯器、信用点或是身份证明。有好点子吗？”  
  
“实际上我有。”  
  
Jim眯起眼睛。“真的？”  
  
Spock看向他，眼里闪烁着玩味的光芒。“我们不需要身份证明或者信用点，我们有你。”  
  
Jim双眼怒视他——至少是尝试这样做。在他们离开地牢之后，每一次他们的眼神对上，他就感觉自己被深深拽住，无助地被困于他们之间的吸引力中，让他无法呼吸并且毫无头绪。  
  
Trouble睁大眼睛看向Spock。“你是在暗示Jim为了钱而出卖肉体吗！？”  
  
Jim大笑起来。“什么？没有啦！”  
  
“那是什么意思？”  
  
Jim朝天翻了一个白眼，叹了一口气。“是这样的，我是联邦的‘金童’。每个人都认识我这张脸，所以说服别人让我们借用他们的通讯器或者直接给我们一点钱应该都不难。我讨厌利用自己的英雄形象，但该死的，我还是不得不这么做——如果这个计划没有一个小问题的话。”他转向他的大副。“Spock，如果我这么做了，整个事件就会被曝光，而我们现在不需要这样的关注。当 _企业号_ 应该在离地球几千光年的地方时，我们 _究竟_ 怎么会在英国？”  
  
Spock思考了一会，然后点头赞同。“你是对的。我们将把这个作为万不得已的最后选择。”  
  
“嗯，所以我们需要钱，是吧？”Trouble说道，眼里闪过一抹光。  
  
Jim怀疑地看向他。“你——”他刚开口，Trouble就把小狗扔到Rexley的怀里。  
  
“呆在这儿。我一会儿就回来。”Trouble眨眨眼说道，在他们能说些什么或者阻止他之前就消失在市集的拥挤人潮中。  
  
“他不会是……”Jim弱弱地说道，瞧了瞧Rexley。  
  
Rexley盯着Trouble离开的方向。“我去追他。”说着他将小狗扔到Spock的怀里，朝同样的方向跑去。  
  
小狗叫唤了一声。Spock低头看向它，说道，“令人着迷。”然后开始尝试性地抚摸它。  
  
Jim盯着Spock抚摸小狗的修长手指。  
  
Spock抬头看向他。“你看上去饿了。”  
  
 _你无法想象。_  
  
Jim摸了摸自己的颈后，转开视线。“是啊。饿扁了。昨天早上开始就没吃过什么东西了。”  
  
Jim看到Rexley抓着Trouble的胳膊将他从市集拉了回来，顿时安心不少。谢天谢地。他们可不想因为钱的问题让Trouble被抓住并带回警察局。  
  
“你 _再敢_ 像这样消失我就打你的屁股。”Rexley说道，愤怒地看着Trouble。  
  
Trouble瞪大眼睛。“真的吗？”  
  
Rexley的脸颊噌得变红。“不可理喻。”  
  
“要知道，他说的没错。”Jim用他最严厉的‘别跟我耍花招’语调说道，而Spock将小狗交还到Trouble手上。“不许有下次，Jeremy。如果你迷路了，我们根本找不到你。还有，你到底在想什么？幸好Rexley在你试着偷别人的钱包而被抓之前找到你！”  
  
Trouble看上去很不服气。“我要让你知道我从来没有被抓过，即使我还是小孩子的时候！而且你说‘试着’是什么意思？”他撩起他的衬衫，露出他塞在皮带内侧的一个鼓鼓囊囊的钱包。  
  
然后是另一个。  
  
还有一个。  
  
Spock看上去有点被折服了。Rexley看上去真的想要实践他的威胁，去打Trouble的屁股。  
  
Jim捏了捏鼻子。“要是我长了白头发，我知道该怪谁了。”  
  
Trouble迷惑地看了他们一眼。  
  
  


~*~

  
  
  
多亏了Trouble的……相助，他们买了一部通讯器，一人一身衣服，再租了酒店的一间套房。Spock本想立刻通知总部，但Jim拒绝了。他了解星际舰队总部的那些混蛋，那些人会让他们马不停蹄赶到总部，开始一场马拉松汇报。早就见识过了。  
  
“在我好好吃一顿，再美美睡一觉之前，我不会打给任何人。”Jim宣布道，结束了这场讨论。  
  
Jim打着哈欠倒向柔软舒适的床。  
  
“饿死了。”Trouble说道，在他旁边成大字型地睡下。他的狗狗跳到床上，在他们的中间坐下。  
  
“嗯哼。Spock很快会给我们带吃的回来。”Jim迷迷糊糊地说道，“可能是一份披萨，或者两份。”  
  
小狗朝Trouble挪了挪，很明显是在求抚摸。Trouble满足了它的要求。  
  
“你给他取什么名字？”Jim问道。  
  
“狗狗。”  
  
Jim眨眨眼。“Trouble，你不能叫他狗狗。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“因为——因为这就等于没取名字。就跟叫一个男孩为‘男孩’是一个道理。而且他不会一直是一只小狗。”  
  
Trouble皱起眉头。“他不会吗？”他咧嘴笑开，一副兴高采烈的模样。“你是说他会 _长大_ ？”  
  
Rexley走到床边，俯视着这只小狗。“不要告诉我这个粗野的生物还会长得更大。”  
  
Jim得意地笑了。“没错。如果不好好训练的话，德牧可是非常危险的。”  
  
Rexley冒出一声叹息。  
  
“真是小题大做。”Trouble翻身仰卧，从睫毛下瞥了一眼Rexley。“而且不要对狗狗这么凶。他不只是一个‘生物’。”  
  
“不是吗？”Rexley说道，紧紧盯着对方的琥珀色双眸变得更暗。  
  
Jim将视线移向Trouble，好吧，他能看出来吸引力在哪儿。Jeremy穿着一条紧身牛仔裤，还有一件同样相当紧身的黑色T恤，将他纤瘦而结实的双臂和肩膀展露无遗。  
  
Jim打算当一回混蛋，于是他坏笑着轻拍——抚摸——那孩子裸露的手臂肌肤。“别担心，我会——”  
  
“把你的手拿开。”  
  
Jim对上了Rexley的目光，又笑了一下。“为什么？”  
  
看着Rexley绷紧的脸庞，Trouble重重叹了一口气，跳下床铺。“好了，闹够了吧。”他抓住Rexley的手臂将其拉到另一间卧室。“我们要心平气和地谈一谈，因为我受够了你奇怪的表现。”  
  
Trouble随手关上了门。  
  
Jim看了看狗狗，又瞧了瞧那扇门。再看看狗狗。  
  
“偷听是不好的行为。”他说道。  
  
狗狗摇摇尾巴，叫了一声。  
  
“好吧，如果你坚持要这么做的话。”  
  
Jim溜下床，蹑手蹑脚地走到门边，把耳朵贴上门板。  
  
“天呢，你是有人格障碍还是怎么样？”Trouble正说道，声音有些模糊。“给个决定好吗？你要嘛是想要我，要嘛不是，没有中立区域。如果你不喜欢我，那你为什么不能停止你独占欲强烈的原始人行为？”  
  
“这——很复杂。”Rexley尖刻地回答道。  
  
“噢得了吧，我真是受够了。我完全不懂你！有些时候你表现得想要我，而有些时候你又像是根本无法忍受我，连看都不想看我。你就像个十足的混蛋，一整年对我不理不睬，只知道跟你那个 _完美的_ 伊登伯爵卿卿我我，接着你又亲了我，然后又变回了那个混蛋。他妈的到底怎么回事，Rexley？如果你想要伊登伯爵，那你就去啊，你们会是很登对而 _完美的_ 一对——”  
  
“我不想要伊登伯爵。”Rexley叹息道。“我不想要完美。我从来没有说过我不想要你成为我的伴侣。”  
  
他说完后两个人都没有再开口。Jim竖起耳朵，但什么也听不到。  
  
“我不明白。”Trouble说道，他的声音一反常态地缺乏自信。  
  
“Jeremy，我……我完全对我们的婚姻负责。”  
  
“负责。”Trouble重复道，然后轻笑一声。“我知道你很‘负责’。我听到了你和Cony的谈话，我知道你并不介意和我结婚。那是你的义务，而你是一名尽职的儿子。”  
  
“你错了。”  
  
“拜托，我亲耳听见的，Rexley。”  
  
Rexley叹息。“首先，我必须承认，我的确将我们的婚约视为我的义务，而不是别的什么。当我们第一次见面时，你只有十五岁，我觉得你是一个有趣、与众不同的……孩子。”他的声音变得柔和，然后他斟字酌句地想了想。“你能让我微笑，甚至大笑。我非常喜欢你，所以我找不到反对这门婚约的理由，并且打算在你长大之后与你结婚。”  
  
“然后呢？是什么改变了？”  
  
Rexley的声音里带着明显的自我厌恶，他静静地开口道，“我发现自己不断地注视你，寻找你的身影，渴望你的陪伴还有——对你强烈的欲望。你那时候还是个孩子——老天呢，你现在还是一个孩子。”  
  
Jim洋洋得意地笑了，他轻轻推开门，想要看看Trouble对此的反应。  
  
结果可没让他失望。Trouble张大眼睛，目瞪口呆地盯着Rexley。  
  
“你——你——”他终于开口说道，“所以Jim是对的——你 _想要_ 我。”  
  
Rexley嘴角抽动。“想要你？这已经算说得轻了。”  
  
Trouble又盯了他一会，然后脸上浮起一抹微笑。然后他笑着一步一步逼近Rexley。  
  
Rexley警觉地看着他，做出吞咽的反应，向后退步。“不，Jeremy——拜托。”  
  
Trouble愈发靠近。  
  
“别这样。”Rexley沙哑地说道，看着他的眼神就好像溺水之人正在寻找救生索一样。  
  
“来嘛。”Trouble在他的唇边说道，双臂环住Rexley的脖子。“别傻了，好不好？我早过了合法的年龄。你不是什么变态。现在吻我。 _快点。_ ”  
  
伴随着一声被击溃的呻吟，Rexley将他拉近，贪婪地吻上他。Trouble轻声呜咽，几乎是爬到了对方身上，手脚并用地攀住他的腰部。他们都泄露出细软的呻吟声，双手在对方身上摸索，这让Jim很不好受。  
  
当Rexley的手滑到Trouble牛仔裤的腰线以下，一手捧住他的臀瓣时，Jim皱起眉头将门推开到更大。“嘿，禁止少儿不宜，伙计们。”  
  
Trouble发出不满的声音，移开了他的嘴巴。他的呼吸沉重，眼神迷离。“无意冒犯，不过我现在真的很想让你去死，Jim。”  
  
Jim噗嗤一笑。“是的，我懂。十七岁之前都不准有性行为，小子。”  
  
Trouble瞪着他。“谁说的？”他说道，接着因为Rexley吻上他的颈项而陶醉地闭上双眼。  
  
Jim假笑道，“我说的。”  
  
“他是对的。”Rexley说道，又吻了吻Trouble。“我不会——”再亲一口，“——我们不能。天呢， _Jeremy_ 。”Rexley再次用力吻住他，仿佛他完全控制不住自己。  
  
终于，他们消停了，两人额头紧贴着额头。“我会下地狱的。”Rexley嘶哑地说道，手指来回抚摸着Trouble发梢和后颈。“但我再也忍不住了。我想念你，小鬼。”  
  
Trouble笑了——不是他给那些追求者的轻浮而毫无感情的笑容，而是一个真正的、灿烂的微笑。“我差点也要想念自己了。”他说道，朝Rexley眨眨眼。  
  
Rexley浑身颤抖地大笑，手臂紧紧抱住Jeremy。他在Trouble的耳边轻声说了什么，惹得那个孩子面红耳赤并且疑惑地盯着Rexley。  
  
Jim真的开始觉得不舒服了，他希望自己不要出现在这儿。  
  
Trouble会意地朝Rexley笑了笑。“嘿，这是不是意味着我们马上能结婚了？我有点讨厌用那些肛塞和假阴茎了。”  
  
Rexley滑稽地瞪大眼睛。Jim开始不停地大笑，他笑得太厉害，甚至没听见Spock何时走进了套间。当Spock的一只手悄悄环上他的腰时，Jim还是笑得天花乱坠，连Rexley的回答也听不见。  
  
他几乎没察觉Spock在他颈后留下一个轻吻。几乎。  
  
他的笑声瞬间偃旗息鼓。  
  
一夜情。这应该是一夜情啊。他明白，Spock也明白，但为什么他们仍然表现得好像他们之间有些什么？为什么他没有推开Spock的怀抱，为什么Spock的手还是固执地圈着他？他们在别人面前真真切切地拥抱了。  
  
如果星际舰队发现了整件事情，他们就完蛋了。最好的、也是最有可能的情况便是，他或Spock被调职到另一艘星舰上。最坏的情况是他们会在调职之前被降职。这两种情况都让人无法接受，因为Jim不能再次失去他的船，不能失去他的舰长职位，最重要的是不能失去Spock，而如果他能尽力的话他就 _不会_ 失去这些。他们必须停止这个——断绝这个 _不管它是什么_ 的关系。  
  
Jim推开Spock，拒绝对上他的双眼，然后清了清嗓子。“好了。来点披萨怎么样？”  
  
  


~*~

  
  
  
在他们进食和休憩之后，Jim拨通了Pike的私人电话。当他看到上将惊奇地瞪大双眼时，他不禁咧嘴笑了。“Jim！？”  
  
“长官。很高兴见到你。Spock向你问好。他就在我旁边。”  
  
Pike的表情就像被卡车撞了一样。“但是——我们以为你们都死了，在我们几星期之前失去 _企业号_ 的信号之后。发生了什么事情？你们在哪儿？”  
  
Jim微笑着说道，“我们在英格兰的德文郡，我们想搭个便车，长官。”  
  
“德文郡？”Pike说道，快速地眨眨眼。“你怎么会跑到 _英格兰_ 去？”  
  
Jim蹦出一声大笑。“说来话长，长官。现在，关于那个便车……”  
  
  


~*~

  
  
  
_地球：旧金山_  
  
  
他们的便车来自 _联邦星舰神剑号_ 。他们从德文郡被传送到船上，接着再被传送到旧金山的星舰总部。Jim和Spock被召至指挥部进行汇报，而Rexley和Trouble则被安排在同一幢大楼里休息。  
  
经过两个小时痛苦而漫长的上将们的审讯，Jim开始对整件事情产生不祥的预感。Komack上将和Barnett上将对于有机会研究摄政的古人科技而垂涎三尺，而Jim觉得他们甚至不关心摄政是不是同意让他们研究。他们的主要论点是，摄政应当被视为地球的殖民地，因此也属于星际舰队的保护范围内，这也就意味着星际舰队可以自由地使用这些科技。Pike和Archer上将则不敢苟同，但Jim看得出来其他的上将也快要倒戈了。  
  
这是一个坏消息。  
  
Jim和Spock交换了一下眼神，看到了对方眼里严肃的神情。但他们对此无能为力。Jim只能希望Archer和Pike能够坚持反对Komack和Barnett，但老实说，这不太可能，考虑到联邦正与克林贡处于冷战之中。  
  
又经过一个小时的辩论，Rexley被邀请至会议室，接着好戏登场了。  
  
虽然Jim并不怎么喜欢Rexley，但他必须承认这家伙将来必定是一位伟大的国王。他是一名极其聪明而沉着冷静的政治家。当Trouble不在他身边的时候，他判若两人的模样让人惊叹，责任之王的称谓他当之无愧。Rexley没有被上将们牵着鼻子走，对自己的观点始终坚定不移。他明确地表示摄政对于成为地球殖民地而带来的不太令人信服的荣耀不感兴趣。  
  
“我们并不是地球的殖民地。”Rexley说道，冷冷地环视上将们。“我 _确信_ 你们将视我们为独立的世界。我们对于不平等的关系没有兴趣。”  
  
Komack紧抿双唇。“我想你保证，我们没有任何恶意，陛下。你会明白这是为了你们自身的利益——”  
  
“请让 _我_ 自行决定什么才对我的人民有利，上将。”Rexley说话的声音愈发寒冷。“我向你保证，摄政有能力抵御外来势力，无需你们的保护。我了解有机会研究古人科技对于那些渴望权力之人是多么的有吸引力。”Komack的脸色开始惊人地涨红，Rexley一本正经地扬了扬嘴角，“我相信在座的各位并非这样的人，先生们。”  
  
Komack和Barnett的脸色就好像两人刚刚生吞了几个柠檬。Jim不得不死命咬住自己的脸颊内侧，防止自己大声笑出来。  
  
与此同时，Rexley继续说道，“我们不希望摄政通过星际之门变成一个随意来往的地方，因为我们的文化可能会遭到外来的侵蚀。你们应该理解，即使有人工繁殖技术，我们的人口相对来说仍是较低水平——还不到一百万的人口。我们的社会与世隔绝，而我们喜欢现在的方式。”  
  
Komack正欲开口，但Rexley给了他一记严厉的瞪视，有效地让他立刻闭嘴。“然而，如果我们和联邦成为 _盟友_ ，科技的互惠仍然是可行的。我们并不反对一个小型的星舰代表团驻扎在我们的世界，作为善意和友谊的象征。虽然我们在三角座星系并非孤军奋战——我们有我们的盟友——但我们也欢迎更多的朋友，特别是现在宇宙联合军对我们造成了一定的威胁。”  
  
“一个小型的星舰代表团？”Barnett上将重复道。“多小？”  
  
Rexley靠回他的椅背，瞥了一眼Spock和Jim。“我相信摄政周围已经有一艘星舰了。既然你们无法将你们的船传送回银河系，那么这艘星舰可以作为联邦的代表加入摄政舰队。如果船员需要前往地球，我们欢迎他们使用星际之门。这样，Kirk舰长和他们的船员就不必放弃他们停泊在我们星系的舰船。”  
  
Jim盯着Rexley看了一会，然后脸上慢慢地绽放出大大的笑容。他看向Spock，后者缓缓点头。  
  
  
  


~*~

  
  
  
Jim笑眯眯地离开会议室。天呢，他这几个星期一直在苦恼 _企业号_ 的窘境，他知道有很大的可能是他们不得不离开她，即使他们有办法回来，所以现在他简直想狂吻Rexley，即使他明白Rexley是把摄政的利益作为最重要的考量因素。  
  
“我简直不敢相信这事情完美解决了。”Jim说道，打破沉默。  
  
“确实。但是，显然某件事情出现了差错。”Spock平静地说道，“Pike上将通知我，我们将在他的办公室等他。在王子签署必要的文件之后，他会前来与我们会合。”  
  
Jim皱起眉头，一股担忧袭上心头。不知怎么的，Jim认为Pike不只是想和他的徒弟聊聊天。“那我们走吧。”  
  
他们沉默地走进Pike的办公室——这股沉默随着一分一秒的过去越来越沉重。这是自地牢之后他们两个人第一次完全独处，不算德文郡市集上的那几分钟。  
  
 _你是我的。_ 每当Jim沉浸在自己的思维中时，这句话便会冒出来，无情地嘲弄着他的想法和内心。人们做爱的时候经常说些奇怪的狗屁，Jim知道，但他也知道Spock的每一字都是认真的，就和Jim的一样。  
  
天呢，太乱了。他不知道该怎么办。他知道自己 _想要_ 做什么——把Spock操翻到忘却一切，除了Jim的名字，一遍又一遍。即使是现在他们走在星舰总部的走廊上，Jim还是不由自主地幻想如果把Spock推到墙上胡乱地吻他会有多么美好。  
  
该死的，他 _就知道_ 想着把Spock踢出自己的世界是个错误。Spock深深融入了他的肌肤之下，无法摆脱。  
  
“我们到了。”Spock说道，键入进门密码，接着打开Pike办公室的大门。  
  
Jim走进房间，在Pike桌子旁边巨大而舒适的椅子上坐下。他向后靠坐，闭上眼睛，决定打个小盹或者假装他在打个小盹。  
  
时间一分一秒地滴答走过。Spock一直保持静默。Jim猜想Spock是不是在看着他。他的皮肤开始微微刺痛。  
  
“我认为我们需要谈谈。”Spock平静地开口说道。  
  
Jim假装发出鼾声。  
  
“我知道你并没有睡着。”  
  
他的鼾声更响了。  
  
“Jim，请停止这种幼稚的行为。我们是成年人，我们应该表现得像个成年人。”  
  
“我在睡觉。”Jim说道，没有睁开眼睛。“而且，郑重声明，我不参与以‘我们需要谈谈’开始的对话。我深受其害。”  
  
“我们不能无限地逃避这个话题。”  
  
“为什么不呢？而且，我已经知道这场对话会怎样进行了。你会说这是一个错误——实际上是两个错误——我表示同意。我们一致认为这件事情不会重复上演，当然这是一个大谎话，因为这就是我们，我们无法和对方保持安全距离只为了维持我们现在的生活。所以让我们直接跳过这个谈话，然后继续我们的生活，直到下次出了什么问题，好吗？”  
  
沉默。  
  
接着是，“不。”  
  
Jim睁开眼睛。当他发现Spock和自己如此接近时差点从椅子上跳起来。而当Spock将一只手贴近他的脑袋边时，他耳语道：“不？”  
  
“我告诉过你：瓦肯人不从事无意义的性交。”Spock直视Jim的双眼，非常、非常郑重地说道。  
  
Jim的呼吸卡在他的喉咙处。“你——你什么意思？”他说道，心脏在他的胸腔里砰砰直跳。Spock的意思当然不会是Jim期望的那样。  
  
“我的意思。”Spock开口，在Jim的唇上留下一个纯洁而轻柔的吻。“对于瓦肯人而言，没有‘只是玩玩的’这种事情。”  
  
“但你有一半是人类。”Jim说道，他的双唇在颤抖。他不会把Spock往下拉的。  
  
“在这件事情上，我完全是瓦肯人，Jim。”Spock说道，深色眼眸的凝视让人感到陌生。“而且你会发现瓦肯人不太擅长‘放弃’。”  
  
Jim发疯似地摇头。“你疯了吗？我们不能这样。因为星际舰队——企业号——还有——”  
  
Spock用指关节轻抚他的脸颊。“我十分清楚我们不应该开始一段浪漫关系的所有原因，Jim。请不必重复它们。”  
  
Jim怒目而视。“那是为什么？这很愚蠢，Spock，而你是我认识的人当中最不会干蠢事的人！我以为我们在这件事情上达成一致了。到底是什么改变了？别告诉我你老二插在我屁股里的感觉改变了你的想法！”  
  
Spock嘴唇抽动。“虽然那是一次令人满意的体验，但这不是——”  
  
“Spock。”Jim低吼，而Spock的表情变得更加严肃。  
  
“我反对开始这段和你之间的关系的原因和你陈述的相同。”他平静地说道，“然而，看到Rexley和Jeremy之间所发生的事情让我意识到一个人不能逃避自己的内心。这是不合逻辑的。毕竟，存在既为事实。我不能改变我……对你的感情。”Spock说出‘感情’时就仿佛生理上遭受了巨大的痛苦，Jim感觉自己的喉咙里升腾起一阵狂笑的冲动。瓦肯人比他更有勇气谈论感情，这是多么的讽刺。  
  
 _你是怎么摒弃自己的感情的？  
我不知道。我现在做不到了。_  
  
Jim舔了舔嘴唇。“但星际舰队要怎么办——还有 _企业号_ ？我不能这样，Spock。我不能这样对我的船员——”  
  
“我明白——”  
  
“不，你不明白。”Jim吼道，猛地拉过Spock的脑袋，狠狠吻住他。当他结束这个吻的时候，两个人都气息不稳。“光想着你会受伤就会让我毫无理由地发疯，你个混蛋。”他蛮横地咬住Spock的嘴唇。“我 _可能_ 会为了你的生命出卖我的船员，你懂吗？你他妈的到底 _懂不懂_ ？”  
  
Spock的脸色变得更加阴暗。“我比你所认为的更了解，但即使我们严格地维持专业关系，这件事情也不会有任何变化。你——或者我——在遇到这样的情况还是会妥协。”  
  
“可能是这样，但是我——”  
  
“没有‘但是’。”Spock坚定地说道，在Jim嘴唇上印上浅浅而急切的一吻。“你和我……我们是命中注定的，Jim。”  
  
他内心的坚强因为这些话而分崩离析， _操他妈的，统统去死吧_ 。他累了，很累。即使这一切自私而疯狂，那又怎么样？  
  
“好。”Jim说道，当他把决定说出口的时候，他的内心奇异地轻松不少，就仿佛他肩上沉重的担子突然被卸下。  
  
他微笑着看见Spock的双眼微微张大，接着Spock吻住他，而Jim一边回吻，一边大笑着将他往下拉。Spock很重，但是他在自己身上的感觉 _如此_ 美妙。Jim将一声声呻吟吐露进Spock的口中，双手滑进Spock的圆领衫内——  
  
有人清了清嗓子。  
  
他们飞快地分开，Spock差点跌到地上。  
  
“我想谈的就是这件事。”Pike说道，眼神锐利。  
  
Jim满脸通红地快速站起来。“长官。”  
  
Spock将双手背在身后。“上将。”  
  
Pike叹息着，一瘸一拐地走向他办公桌后的椅子。“你们两个鲁莽的笨蛋。”他说道，坐下并给他们一个严厉的眼神。“你们他妈的应该庆幸其他人都忙着摄政和古人科技的事情，而没有注意到你们俩互相匹配的吻痕。该死的，你们不知道真皮再生器吗？”  
  
“要死。”Jim说道，现在才注意到Spock耳朵上的一个小小吻痕。通过Spock盯着他脖子看的方式，他那里应该也有一个。  
  
“是啊， _要死_ 。考虑到，根据你的报告来看，你们两个过去几天一直呆在一块，现在又满身吻痕的跑来指挥部，这是你做过最操蛋的事情了。”看到他们接受了这番斥责，Pike放软了声音。“好吧，过去的就过去了，至少指挥部马上就管不到你们了。而这是我想要说的另一件事情。”Pike用手抹了抹脸，叹息道，“你们应该带上修理 _企业号_ 的必需品，然后尽快离开地球。”  
  
Jim皱起眉头。“为什么，长官？”  
  
“你们留在这里太危险了。即使Rexley王子能够控制住Komack和Barnett，让他们同意他的条件，但是他们太想要古人科技了，他们不会轻易放弃的。”  
  
“原谅我，长官。”Spock说道，微微皱起眉心。“但我不能理解这样强烈兴趣的原因。”  
  
Pike的表情变得严肃。“你们并不知晓一切。谣传克林贡人正准备发动战争。经过了克罗诺斯和瓦肯的事件之后，他们认为我们变弱了。指挥部非常担心。我们没有足够的星舰，而数年的科技研究也随着瓦肯星毁于一旦。事实上，我们需要一件让我们对抗克林贡人时能占据优势的东西。也难怪Komack和Barnett对着古人科技两眼发红。我并不认同他们，但我理解其中的吸引力。天呢，古人科技如此之发达，都可以实现 _星系_ 之间的瞬间传送。”Pike摇摇头。“我不用向你们解释光这一点就多么有利吧。还有那个ZPM——拥有这样的能源……我们可以增强我们的防护盾还有……”Pike收声，看上去若有所思。  
  
Jim咬住下唇。“你想要说什么，长官？”  
  
Pike对上他的视线。“你必须尽快离开，孩子。我觉得Komack和其他人说不定会干傻事，比如试图要挟Rexley给他们所想要的东西。我担心他们可能会忘记联邦的初衷，进而采取非常时期非常手段的方式。”  
  
Jim感觉自己胃部一紧。“这么严重吗，长官？”  
  
Pike坚定地点点头。“恐怕是这样的，Jim。在瓦肯被毁灭之后，联邦变得虚弱。我们的成员开始怀疑星际舰队保护他们的能力，而他们的怀疑并不是空穴来风。”  
  
“长官，王子告诉我，他将会向摄政的科学部部长引荐我。”Spock说道，“当我们返回摄政之后，我将向他们解释事态的严重性，而我相当确定摄政会同意一些科学性的互惠。也许你应该告知指挥部，比起强迫的方式，摄政更可能以自愿的方式帮助我们。”  
  
Pike叹气。“是的，我会这么做的。”桌上的电脑发出一声蜂鸣，Pike看向屏幕。他的嘴角扬起一个微笑。“与此同时，孩子们，你们的新命令到了。从现在开始， _企业号_ 被正式派往三角座星系。你们将继续你们的探索任务，但如果需要的话，你们将接受摄政舰队的安排。在每个任务之间，你们将驻扎在摄政。Rexley王子同意船员们每年两次的地球登陆假期，考虑到星际之门的旅行显然要耗费大量的能源，他可真是善良啊。当然啦，你们两个来星舰的报到次数会比这个更频繁。”  
  
Jim嘟囔了一声。“所以简而言之，我们见到Komack那张讨厌的脸的次数比 _企业号_ 真的在这个星系中时的还要多。”  
  
Pike被逗乐了。“是的，这有点讽刺。”他微笑的双眸闪闪发光。“当然，如果你不小心错过一两次报到，指挥部也无计可施。你瞧，我们不能自由进出德文郡的星际之门。Rexley王子签署协议时，他所坚持的几个条件中的一点便是，英国必须将普洛斯公爵的所有资产归还其合法拥有者——也就是摄政皇室家族。”  
  
Jim仰头大笑。  
  
“我无法想象Komack上将会对此满意。”Spock干巴巴地说道。  
  
Pike憋住笑容。“他不满意。”  
  
  


~*~

  
  
  
_地球：德文郡，英格兰_  
  
  
一星期之后，Jim发现自己回到了德文郡，又一次戴上了天杀的领结。  
  
“我还是不明白为什么我们非得穿这些衣服。”Jim抱怨道，愁眉苦脸地拉扯着自己的领结。  
  
“因为尊重我们余生大部分时间都要居住的星球的文化是唯一明智的决定。”Spock耐心地回答道，率先走进了存放星际之门的房间。  
  
地牢不再是黑黝黝又讨人厌的样子，现在这里整个焕然一新。这是Jim第一次在光亮中看见它们——两天前他没有到这里来，那时Spock正忙着将 _企业号_ 所需的材料通过星际之门送过去。现在所有的准备工作已经完成，外交和法律问题也已妥善解决，而Rexley成为了普洛斯正式的主人，于是他们四个是时候回到摄政了。  
  
Jim发现自己有些迫不及待。地球不再有家的感觉。他想念他的船、他的船员，以及远离星际舰队和规章制度的自由。  
  
行了，好吧——他想念Spock。  
  
住在星舰总部的那几天，他们都竭力避开对方——他们可没有疯到或傻到给自己招来厄运——接着Spock跟随Rexley回到德文郡，安排运往摄政的材料和供给的装箱，而Jim和Trouble留在旧金山解决星舰的一些事宜。一个半小时之前他们才跟Spock和Rexley会合，只是快速地冲了个澡、换了身衣服，他们便被领到了地牢。显然，他们的行程很紧凑。  
  
“真的有必要让整个上议院来迎接我们吗？”Trouble抱怨，牵着狗狗脖子上的绳索。  
  
“是的。”Rexley回复道。  
  
Spock开始手动拨通摄政的号码。“要帮忙吗？”Jim问道，靠近对方。他的双手因为渴望触碰而发痒，他不得不握紧双拳。  
  
Spock瞥了他一眼，说道，“不用。”第三个坐标已经就位了。  
  
Jim舔舔嘴唇。“要一个吻吗？”  
  
Spock转动星际之门内环的手抖了一下。他的喉结上下移动。“稍后。”他说道，不去看Jim，他的声音带着轻微的沙哑。“请停止干扰我。”  
  
Jim觉得胃部一阵骚动。“我并没有干扰你，Mr. Spock。”  
  
“你的存在既是对我的干扰。”Spock语调平平地说道。  
  
“我好想要吻你。”  
  
“ _Jim。_ ”  
  
Jim笑了，感觉毫无缘由地温暖而年轻，他转身看向Trouble和Rexley。  
  
“我看上去够不够贵族范？”Trouble说道，炫耀地转了一个圈。  
  
Rexley的嘴角弯了弯，然后绽放出一个灿烂的微笑。“非常。”  
  
Trouble也笑了，海蓝色的眼睛闪着幸福的光芒。“我屁股上有粘东西吗？”  
  
Rexley盯着他。  
  
“没有。”他终于说道，靠近Trouble并温柔地亲了他一下，两下。Trouble试图加深这个吻，但是Rexley迅速退开身，然后开始摆弄他自己的领结。  
  
Trouble嘟起嘴。“Rexley！这哪算一个吻。”  
  
“不算吗？我觉得是啊。”Rexley悄悄说道，看了看星际之门。八个坐标已经锁定，虫洞开启。“时间到了。我们走吧。”  
  
Trouble一动不动。相反地，他抬高下巴，双臂交叉摆在胸前。“在我得到一个 _严格意义上的_ 吻之前，我哪里也不去。等我们到了摄政，我们会被不间断地陪护！”  
  
“非常合理。”Jim听到Rexley喃喃说道，然后将Trouble拥入怀中，给了他一个‘真正的吻’。  
  
Jim转开脸，给他们留一点隐私。  
  
“禁止少儿不宜，孩子们。”当他听到一声呻吟和明确无误的衣物摩擦声时，Jim唱着说道。“裤子里面站起来的话可不是个好主意。”  
  
“我真的、真的恨你，Jim。”Trouble嘟囔着，停止和Rexley的热吻，转而怒视着Jim，他的嘴唇相当红肿。“这不公平。”他嘀咕道，将脸埋在Rexley肩窝。Rexley紧闭双眼，深呼吸几次，然后从Jeremy身边退开，把他发颤的双手背在身后。  
  
“正如你们人类的习语所说。”Spock的声音从后面传来，他的拇指摩挲着Jim的手腕。“‘我同情他。’”  
  
Jim狡黠地笑笑，转过身去。“欲求不满的确很难受，我对那孩子感到抱歉，但我可不同情Rexley。当我是Trouble的监护人时，他态度可差了，这是报应。”  
  
Spock抬起一边的眉毛看着他。“这是非常小气的行为，Jim。”  
  
Jim咧开嘴。“那又怎么样？”他将这句话呢喃进Spock的口中，然后用力地亲吻他，因为他想这么做，因为他 _可以_ 这么做。当Spock的双臂向上抱住他的时候，他简直开心得要死。他有他的船、他的船员、新朋友、崭新的星系可以探索，还有最重要的，他有Spock。  
  
他的人生棒极了。  
  
  


~*~

 

  
_ 摄政新闻报 _   
_ 史无前例的丑闻！ _   


  
  
  
_一般来说，笔者都会避开那些老掉牙的话题，比如政治和法律，但在下认为这是自己对于公众的神圣责任，必须让大家知道在与地球的第一次外交接触时所发生的丑闻。  
  
昨日，上议院的各位成员，包括国王和国王伴侣，还有数名被选中的记者（当然，鄙人是其中一位）聚集在存放星际之门的房间内，欢迎地球代表们以及Rexley王子和温斯顿侯爵，根据皇室家族所称，后两者作为摄政的代表勇敢地穿越了虫洞。（当然啦，笔者不敢质疑皇室家族的发言，但整个故事传到笔者耳朵里的时候，还是让笔者扬起眉毛。笔者只是希望王子和侯爵有被合理地看护。）  
  
星际之门启动之际，空气中弥漫的不安气氛加重。“好激动！”拉德克里夫伯爵对韦斯特伍德伯爵说道，笔者对此表示赞同。（亲爱的读者们，希望你们没有怀疑笔者是在偷听他们的谈话。）  
  
下一秒，在下的注意力瞬间从拉德克里夫伯爵和韦斯特伍德伯爵身上转移到了星际之门，一个陌生的生物从虫洞出现，伴随着笔者这辈子听过最不合时宜的响亮噪声。  
  
当生物冲向人群的时候，房间内气氛变得紧张。“开枪！开枪！”年迈的福克福特伯爵叫道。  
  
接着，温斯顿侯爵跌跌撞撞地跑出星际之门，用一种对于年轻绅士的教养来说很不合适的声音叫道，“狗狗，狗狗，快回来！”然后追着那个生物跑。（太羞耻了！人人都知道年轻绅士的步速不应该超过每分钟三十步！）  
  
Rexley王子随即从星际之门出现，笔者顿时安心了，因为他总是能够相信Rexley王子作为年轻绅士和未来国王有其得体的举止（除了贝弗利伯爵舞会上的那次，但笔者不应该再次提起那次不堪的往事）。当王储追着侯爵和那个生物而去的时候，没有人比鄙人更加的震惊了。  
  
在接下来的混乱当中，几乎没有人注意到星际之门里走出来的两位绅士。但笔者意识到他们便是那对绯闻缠身的英格罗兄弟：James Kirk和Spock Grayson。  
  
James Kirk居然敢对当下发生的事情感到无比喜悦，而他的哥哥则挑起一边的眉毛，然后——注意了，各位先生们！——牵起了Kirk没有佩戴手套的手，然后抚摸着他的两根手指！笔者亲眼所见。伤风败俗！  
  
正在这时，一记高分贝的尖叫响彻房间，笔者转过头，发现福克福特伯爵正盯着他那双时髦抢眼的靴子（必须要承认，那双靴子更适合年轻的花花公子而不是八十二岁的老伯爵），上面被覆盖着……某种液体。  
  
温斯顿侯爵终于在福克福特伯爵的脚边抓住了那个生物。他看了看福克福特伯爵的靴子，又看了看伯爵气红的脸，然后笑倒在Rexley王子的身上，他大笑的声音是最缺乏教养的那种。而尊贵的Rexley王子殿下，普洛斯公爵，不仅没有如笔者期待的那样责骂他的未婚夫，甚至在嘲笑福克福特伯爵的遭遇之前——噢天呢！——亲吻了侯爵的脸颊！  
  
这是本季度的最大丑闻，先生们！  
  
尽管如此，笔者还是非常高兴地要宣布之前那些可怕的花边小报所报道的令人反感的谣传是假的，Rexley王子似乎非常喜欢他的未婚夫。所有的证据显示，终有一天，温斯顿侯爵会成为我们的国王伴侣。_   
  
_上帝保佑。_ _[退出编辑]_   
  
  


The End

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者注：这篇文理论上来讲就是和J.L. Langley的系列小说Sci-Regency的crossover，当然不熟悉的话也不要紧，所有摄政人物皆属于J.L. Langley。故事里还涉及到了星际之门，但一样的，你不需要有什么背景知识。


End file.
